¿Un pequeño Catbug?
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Tras pasar varios años, Marinette comienza a tener sentimientos muy profundos por su compañero de batalla, quizás el mismo amor que tiene hacia Adrien, pero que había decidido olvidar finalmente. Sin embargo una noche tanto Chat Noir como Marinette se ven envueltos en una situación acalorada, y que ninguno se arrepentirá. Hasta que ella descubre el pequeño fruto de su pasión...
1. Una noche contigo

**¡Hola hola! ¡Aqui les traigo mi primer ffc de Ladybug! Gracias a mi hermana y amiga del alma ( _Zoteria_ ) por brindarme esta maravillosa idea para esta historia y su ayuda mientras la escribia. Constara de tres capitulos y muy probablemente de un extra que es el que me falta por terminar. **

**Contiene lemon, se recomienda discrecion... Veamos que tal porque es el primero que hago jaja Habra mucha rikura y salseo 7w7**

 **Espero les guste, este ffc sera principalmente Marichat (¿Mi pequeña obsesion? xD) pero tambien tendra Adrinette mas adelante :3**

 **¡Finalmente disfrutenlo!**

 **Nota1: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: La cancion que Marinette canta se llama "In The Rain" solo dura dos minutos, su versión en español es muy hermosa y describe perfectamente los sentimientos por Adrien desde el punto de vista de ella :'v Se las recomiendo mucho si quieren que se les apachurre el kokoro como a mi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **"Una noche contigo..."**_

Quien diría que ya se estaba acercando el momento en que por fin podría nombrarse a ellos mimos como " _Graduantes_ " Eso pasaba claramente pos las mentes de cada joven de aquel lugar. Sus enormes sonrisas hacían que el lugar brillara, opacando las diversas y extravagantes luces de colores. Se habían reunido casi todas las facultades de la universidad, celebrando el día de _San Valentín_ que había sido organizado principalmente por los del último año de cada carrera con mucho entusiasmo. Porque dentro de muy poco llegaría el momento de cumplir una meta más en sus vidas.

Por lo cual; algunos no dudaban en demostrar su alegría y gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin lograrían portar una toga oscura junto con su diploma. Otros disimulaban la excitación solo riendo por aquellos que no lograban contenerla.

En un rincón más apartado del salón de fiesta se encontraba una chica de brillante cabello azul medianoche, sentaba con desgano mientras sostenía una vaso de plástico que contenía una bebida rojiza. A su lado su amiga hacia todo lo posible por llamar su atención, pero lamentablemente la ojiazul estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos…

Siete años… Siete largos años en que estaba aun tontamente enamorada de un chico que apenas veía y que ni siquiera repara en su presencia. Debería estar feliz como sus compañeros por estar próxima a graduarse, pero no tenía caso; ese día en concreto la dejaba con el corazón pesado y con muchas ganas de ahuyentar a las parejas enamoradas que pasaban al frente de sus ojos para ir a la pista de baile con una manguera de agua a presión. Un lento suspiro salió de sus labios, no era justo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo en que había tomado la decisión de dejar su amor enterrado y en el pasado, sin embargo era inútil. Sus sentimientos aun florecían en su pecho cuando divisaba una cabellera dorada y los nervios amenazaban nuevamente con ahogarla. A pesar que ya podía decir oraciones más coherentes cuando charlaban, aun permanecía el bochornoso sonrojo en sus mejillas como una colegiala. ¿Pero que podía hacer ya? Se había rendido. Pero su corazón parecía no querer escucharla.

Y para empeorar las cosas estaba sumamente confusa por su compañero de batalla. Comenzó a sentir emociones que supuestamente solo debian pertenercele al joven modelo de ojos esmeraldas... Y era algo que le había estado pasando desde hace meses, no sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Era posible que ya estaba enamorada de Chat Noir dejando a un lado su amistad? O podría ser que su corazón estaba desesperado por buscar un amor que fuera correspondido, aunque sabía de ante mano que el gato revoltoso no sentía nada más por ella, no como Marinette... Él solo tenía ojos para LadyBug, la súper heroína de todo parís, no a una torpe y tímida chica que a pesar de los años seguía siendo prácticamente la misma.

Se enamoro por segunda vez sin olvidar su primer amor y ninguno podría ser correspondido alguna vez...

Perfecto estaba destinada a morir solitariamente de amor.

¿Por qué había tenido que venir a la fiesta más melosa del año?

Ah sí… por que la habían prácticamente arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Marinette!

La aludida chillo por lo bajo frotando su brazo que había sido víctima de un cruel pellizco.

—¿Qué?—pregunto alejándose unos centímetros de la peligrosa morena.

Alya la observo con severidad cruzándose de brazos— ¿Es que piensas quedarte sentada toda la noche?

La pelinegra bufo aburrida— No toda la noche, solo lo suficiente hasta ahogar mis penas en ponche y en aperitivos—murmuro tomando un poco más de la dulce bebida.

—¿Es en serio? Mírate Marinette estas preciosa con ese vestido que tú misma diseñaste con tanta ilusión ¿Y para qué? Para desperdiciarlo aquí sentada hasta que tu trasero se quede plano— dijo señalándola con el dedo acusador.

Marinette observo su vestido con un nuevo y nostálgico suspiro. Le llegaba por las rodillas, cernido a la cintura y con escote de corazón. Era de un hermoso rojo brillante con negro, zapatillas a juego y un bolso de mano de lunares negros, donde permanecía Tikki durmiendo plácidamente. Curiosamente los colores de LadyBug, lo había hecho a apropósito a ver si eso le daba el valor y la fuerza de su alter ego para enfrentar aquella velada.

Pero claramente no estaba funcionando…

—No debiste haberme traído…

Esta vez Alya cambio su semblante a uno más preocupado y con algo de resignación poso su mano en el hombro desnudo de su amiga del alma— No quería dejarte sola en el apartamento, tú también colaboraste en hacer esta fiesta y tienes todo el derecho a disfrutarla… Se lo que te agobia chica, pero no puedes estar así toda la vida.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombro— No sé a qué te refieres Alya.

Con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa maliciosa decidió comprobar su punto. Así que repentinamente la morena tomo su codo y le dio una sacudida— ¡Oh dios mío es Adrien y ahí viene!

En seguida Marinette se puso de pie de un salto observando a todas direcciones— ¿D-Dónde?—balbuceo nerviosa.

Alya contuvo la burbujeante risa para no lastimar los sentimientos de la ojiazul—De verdad no tienes remedio—dijo negando suavemente.

Las mejillas de Marinette se ruborizaron ante la vil trampa en que había caído.

—Me habías dicho que lo habías olvidado completamente—comento arqueando nuevamente una ceja rojiza.

La joven se sentó bruscamente y sin fuerzas. Con una expresión derrotada— Intento repetirlo varias veces al día a ver si yo misma lo empiezo a creer—observo como Alya abría la boca para reconfortarla, pero rápidamente la callo toqueteándole en brazo con suaves golpecitos— Vamos fiera, ve por tu chico. Nino debe estar buscándote, y tú tienes que estar con tu flamante novio el día de San Valentín en vez de un alma en pena como yo— dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Pero Marinette no quiero dejarte sola— dijo frunciendo los labios poco convencida.

—Tonterías, estaré bien no te preocupes— la comenzó a despachar con ligeros movimientos de su mano, para después lanzarle una mirada amenazante— Y ni se te ocurra cancelar tu cita de esta noche con él. Me harás sentir mil veces más basura.

Alya le había comentado que se quedaría a dormir junto a Nino, este tenía su propio apartamento. No era como si no lo hiciera a menudo, pero esta vez había estado a punto de rechazarlo solo para estar junto a su amiga despechada, porque sabía lo que esas fechas le hacían sentir. Admiraba y adoraba a la pelirroja pero no podía dejar que ella sacrificara una romántica velada con su amado solo por su culpa. Además le venía muy bien debes en cuando aquellas noches de soledad…

Después de callar a Alya y mandarla derechito hacia su novio alegando que estaría bien y que le avisaría nada más ir a su propio apartamento que compartían ambas. Marinette se dispuso a ir a llenar nuevamente su vaso de ponche, encontraba ese líquido dulce y rico y la ayudaba a distraer un poco sus ideas. No estaba acostumbrada a ese sabor, pero esa noche necesitaría eso y una buena tonelada de comida chatarra para mejorar sus ánimos.

Con pasos perezosos se dirigió de nuevo a su silla, que ya prácticamente la había marcado como suya apenas había puesto un pie en la fiesta. Al decir verdad quería estar alejada del rubio, no quería verlo con su amable sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Simplemente verlo hacia que le doliera el corazón. Se moría de ganas por demostrarle todo el amor que desbordaba por él. Pero eso solo podría cumplirse en sus fantasías y sueños. Seguramente el ya estaría presente, podía sentirlo, era algo o muy extraño o era que su obsesión había alcanzado un nivel mucho más alto.

Sin darse cuenta ya había ingerido una buena cantidad de ponche y dulces que estaban en la mesa de aperitivos. Comenzaba a sentir la cabeza ligera y la presión en su pecho comenzaba a disminuir, y eso le pareció maravilloso. Por fin un momento de alivio. Rio tontamente sin poderlo evitar.

'

'

Por otra parte Alya conversaba con Nino después de bailar un par de canciones. Ambos estaban sonrientes y muy felices a pesar que por dentro aun la morena se preocupaba por su querida amiga, pero no podía hacerla entrar en razón. Marinette podría ser bastante cabezota debes en cuando.

Un joven de cabellera dorada se acercó a ambos.

—Nino, Alya ¿Cómo están?

El muchacho de gafas y grandes auriculares le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola bro por fin llegas, pensé que tu padre te había encerrado como a una princesa.

Adrien rio por lo bajo— Es una de las ventajas de vivir solo.

Alya observo a Agreste preguntándose si su amiga ya se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Sonrió ante la idea que se le comenzaba a cruzar en su cabeza y no tenía duda de ponerla en práctica. Quizás podría resolver unas cuantas dudas— ¿Oh Adrien no has venido con una pareja en este ambiente de amor?—pregunto inocentemente.

Su novio la miro confuso atreves de las gafas, pero Alya le encajo el codo en sus costillas, una clara señal para que le siguiera la corriente.

Nino tosió disimulando el dolor— Si hermano, pensé que hoy te vería con una montaña de admiradoras y que tenía que abrirme pasó con una antorcha y una pica para ayudarte.

—Pues no hay nadie para mí esta noche, solo pensaba disfrutar un poco de aire fresco y un ambiente rodeado de diversión—respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros restándole importancia.

La chica chasqueo la lengua—Vamos… Eso es que tienes un amor secreto…—dijo en broma la pelirroja.

Para sorpresa de la pareja; el modelo desvió la mirada tomando un primer sorbo de su bebida con un ligero pero muy perceptible rubor en sus mejillas. Pero antes de decir una excusa valida por su rostro colorado; este tosió un poco mirando el líquido del vaso—Creo que alguien agrego demasiado alcohol al ponche.

Alya le arrebato la bebida y apenas una olisqueada ligera y lo aparto de su rostro arrugando la nariz—Oh dios tienes razón, cuando llegamos apenas y se notab…. —su expresión cambio entre asombro y preocupación— ¡Oh chico esa niña se volverá nada!

Los dos chicos la observaron interrogantes.

La morena sujeto a su novio de los hombros y lo zarandeo—¡Nino! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Marinette! ¡Ella ha estado bebiendo ponche sin descanso desde que llegamos!

—¿Pero cuál es el problema?—pregunto Nino.

Ella tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para evitar darle un buen golpe al chico al que amaba. A veces se sorprendía de lo tonto que era los hombres hoy en día— Ella nunca ha bebido más de unos sorbitos de alcohol en su vida, ¿Cómo crees que estará después de varios vasos seguidos de ponche mientras este sentada sin hacer nada y en esta fiesta llena de hormonas alborotadas?

Tanto Nino como Adrien comprendieron al instante el problema.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Adrien como una mirada decidida toco el hombro de Alya— No te preocupes yo les ayudo.

Alya le agradecío profundamente—Separémonos si alguien la encuentra no duden en avisar.

Entonces los tres se dispersaron. Con Alya susurrando entre irritada y preocupada si la muy tonta estaría ya en el suelo inconsciente en un enredo de brazos y piernas o llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón.

'

'

El ojiverde comenzó a preguntar a cada conocido con que se topaba. Pero al principio no había tenido respuesta alguna. Y comenzaba a desesperarse ya que había muchas personas y era difícil abrirse paso entre ellas. La preocupación comenzó a filtrarse, era como si fuese invisible y nadie la hubiera visto.

Pero sorpresivamente le pregunto a un grupito de jóvenes del último año de diseño y arte y ellos le contestaron que habían estado charlando y bailando con una muchacha con la misma descripción de Marinette, que había estado muy risueña y demasiado contenta y que súbitamente después de un par de palabras algo torpes se había retirado. Adrien se alarmo, no sabía por qué pero su corazón se hundió en su pecho ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica. El no había hablo demasiado con Marinette desde que se graduaron en la secundaria, solo se habían encontrado casualmente en las reuniones que aun hacían su antiguo grupo de amistad y las conversaciones no habían sido demasiado largas, pero si había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mucho más siendo Chat Noir, y por eso sabia lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su carácter tímido y tranquilo era totalmente distinto como ellos decían afirmar. A pesar que ella era muy alegre, no se la imaginaba bailando y riéndose a todo dar. Y un extraño sentimiento surgió cuando reconoció uno de esos muchachos como Nathaniel. De solo pensar que había bailado, bebido y charlado animadamente con el pelirrojo casi le daba ganas de estrangularlo.

Desecho aquellos pensamientos asesinos tan impropios y repentinos, y se puso a pensar seriamente. Marinette ya no se encontraba en la fiesta. ¿Pero entonces donde rayos estaba?

Apresurado salió afuera del recinto de la facultad. Y a pesar que la busco a fuera sin descanso; ni una pista de ella.

Sin tiempo que perder se escondió por detrás de una gran camioneta y dejo a salir a Plagg que había estado dormitando en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco.

—¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Ya termino esa aburrida fiesta de melosos enamorados?—murmuro frotando sus ojos mientras bostezaba.

Adrien ignoro su pregunta— Tenemos a una Princesa a la que encontrar… ¡Plagg transfórmame!

Antes de que el Kwami pudiera replicar ya había sido absorbido por el anillo.

Chat Noir escalo uno de los edificios más altos de la universidad observando con preocupación las nocturnas calles de parís. Su cola se movió demostrando el nerviosismo y la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Vamos _My princess_ donde rayos estas…

Y se lanzó al vacío, dispuesto a encontrar a la encantadora chica de cabello oscuro y ojos resplandecientes.

'

'

Casi había transcurrido media hora en su búsqueda frenética, preguntándose una y otra vez si Marinette había cogido un taxi o simplemente había hecho una parada, aunque esto último le ponía los pelos de punta. Una muchacha sola con unas copas de más y de noche no era una gran combinación.

Salto hacia el tejado de una casa, aterrizando silenciosamente en cuatro patas con toda la elegancia de un felino. Se enderezo cuando un suave olor dulce le llego a las fosas nasales. Aspiro profundamente y cuando su cuerpo tembló; supo que era la adorable chica, aunque no sabía si la reacción de su cuerpo fue por el alivio o por algo más. Pero decidió que era simplemente alivio de que ella estuviera cerca nada más…

Paso de techo en techo con agiles movimientos, hasta que al asomarse a la calle pudo divisar la figura de la joven caminando en el solitario camino dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Su corazón se paralizo cuando observo su hermoso vestido que se moldeaba perfectamente a su cintura estrecha y la falda bailaba con los movimientos de sus caderas. Su cabello estaba sujeto en las típicas coletas, pero observo asombrado como ella llevo sus manos hasta las cintas y las desato, dejando su melena oscura libre y danzante, llegando un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Chat sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban ante tan maravillosa y hermosa criatura. Estaba dispuesto a seguir observándola un poco más, pero unas gotas de agua cayeron por su mejilla. El observo el cielo ahora nublado y maldijo por su mala suerte, tenían que llevarla rápido a su casa.

Antes de que se le olvidara, saco su teléfono del bolsillo del traje y mando un texto rápido a Nino para que le avisara a la morena que había encontrado a Marinette y que se encontraba bien.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella y estaba dispuesto a saltar a la acera para acercársele. Las gotas pasaron hacer una ligera llovizna; pero Marinette alzo el rostro al cielo nocturno y con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer poco le importaba mojarse. Por fortuna el invierno había pasado rápido aquel año, por lo tanto había dejado de nevar hace semanas, pero igual el clima seguía siendo muy frio.

Ella abrio sus hermosos labios— _Miro los días de lluvia con melancolía pura…_ —comenzó a cantar lo suficientemente alto para que un gato la escuchara pero ella seguía sin saberlo, inmersa en sus sentimientos— _El recuerdo de aquel día en mi mente aún perdura… ¡Mi corazón no te puede olvidar!_ —ella llevo inconscientemente una mano a su pecho donde los latidos eran rápidos y fuertes.

— _Aquella mirada esmeralda me hace soñar…_

Chat abrió desmesuradamente los ojos perplejo ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a él? O la chica se refería a alguien más… Esa última idea le cayó como un peso muerto en el estómago y sus puños se apretaron. No podía ser… ¿O sí?

— _¿Tú piensas en mí? ¿Que soy para ti? Acércate a mi… ¿Es que no vez que estoy aquí?_ — Ella dio un pequeño giro, ocasionando que su vestido se alzara en un mágico movimiento— _Te veo marchar, me quedo atrás… Reúno mis fuerza para sonreír sin más…_ — Una sonrisa nostálgico surco sus labios.

El pelirrubio trago hondo ante la magnífica voz de Marinette, pero un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho al notar el triste tono en de canto.

— _No me vez y no sé qué he de hacer…_ —Paso una mano por su rostro húmedo por la lluvia rezando para que no sea una mezcla también de lágrimas— _Pero aun así no me voy a rendir…_

— _Quiero mostrarte mi yo de verdad y esta mascara algún día podre retirar…_

— _Y al fin lo sabrás…_ —Miro sobre su hombro y allí estaba uno de los culpables del dolor de su corazón. Al principio creía que cantaba para Adrien pero ya veía que no— Pero yo ya me rendí—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Chat parpadeo sin comprender sus ultimas palabras del todo, luego se acercó a ella con preocupación— Estoy alagado por tan hermoso canto pero… ¿ _My princess_ en que rayos estás pensando? Es media noche y está lloviendo, esto pudo haber sido una gatastrofe.

Sorpresivamente Marinette se rio de su tonto juego de palabras— Esa es la cuestión _gatito_ , no estoy pensando.

El observo sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos brillosos además de su gran sonrisa. El torció los labios en una ligera mueca— Estas bebida.

La pelinegra toqueteo la nariz de Chat con su dedo índice mientras se alzaba de puntillas para acercarse a su rostro— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Chat puso los ojos en blanco disimulando una sonrisa, tomo su suave mano y la aparto delicadamente de el— ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi Marinette?

—Me apetecía caminar.

Suspiro suavemente notando que la conversación no iría a ningún lado aparentemente en su estado—Pues bien es hora de irnos, ven te llevo a tu apartamento—dijo con intenciones de alzarla en brazos. Pero a pesar que estaba algo atontada por el alcohol la chica se escurrió del agarre alejándose de él.

—Solo si puedes alcanzarme _Silly Kitty_ —rio y se alejó varios metros más dando saltos. Toda llena de felicidad.

Un lento escalofrió escalo por su columna y no era por la fría lluvia. Ella dijo el apodo que LadyBug solía dedicarle y lo más perturbador del asunto es que juro que podría ser el mismo tono de voz y el brillo burlón de sus ojos azules. El negó, tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos absurdos. Y con un suspiro y sin darse cuenta una lenta sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios dispuesto atrapar a la ratoncita. Su cola se movió ante la anticipación de una divertida cacería…

No tardo mucho tiempo en capturarla entre sus garras entre risas y carcajadas de ambos, gozando esa pequeña libertad bajo la lluvia y la soledad de las calles de parís. Los movimientos torpes de Marinette la hacían un blanco demasiado fácil, pero Chat disfrutaba verla con ese brillo de pureza y alegría en su rostro, su corazón se sentía ligero y a gusto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cerca de ella. A veces muy en el fondo se sentía culpable porque era muy parecido a los que sentía por su _Lady_ … algo que lo tenía preocupado y que tratada de no pensar demasiado del asunto.

Después de tenerla entre sus brazos a una revoltosa chica que en vano intentaba zafarse aun entre risas.

Saltando nuevamente entre los tejados de las casas se dirigió hacia el conjunto de apartamentos donde vivía la joven. Marinette se aferró a su cuello con sus delgados brazos, ella poso su nariz en la parte donde su traje estaba ligeramente entreabierto por encima del cascabel, dio suave caricias rozando cariñosamente la piel bronceada— Hueles muy bien _gatito_ y eres tan suave, pero fuerte a la vez— murmuro ella enviando escalofríos muy intentos a través del cuerpo del joven héroe.

Casi tropieza al sentir un beso tras de otro en su cuello, ligeros como pétalos de rosa. Afortunadamente mantuvo el equilibrio antes de que cayeran estrepitosamente por un callejón por el cual saltaba— _P-Princess_ … no hagas eso por favor-dijo tragando hondo.

Ella solo respondió con una suave risa.

Estaba demasiado consiente de su ropa húmeda que se amoldaba en su torneado cuerpo. Respiro hondo, tendría que reunir todo su acoplo para mantener su imaginación a raya.

Diviso con alivio el balcón del pequeño apartamento y sin dudar salto al interior, abriendo como pudo la puerta corrediza ya que Marinette se reusaba a dejar sus brazos. Juntos entraron a su cálida habitación decorada en tonos rojizos. Pequeña, pero acogedora. No demasiado diferente a la habitación que había tenido en la secundaria.

El la deposito suavemente en el suelo, pero ella en ningún momento soltó el fiero agarre de su cuello— Sana y a salvo _My princess_ , ahora puedes soltarme— dijo un tanto nervioso y alterado por el efecto que causaba en el por su cercanía.

Marinette negó—No puedo y no quiero soltarte Chat…—murmuro apegando su cuerpo al traje de cuero del pelirrubio.

Contuvo las ganas de gruñir por ese magnífico cuerpo femenino que se adaptaba al suyo. Pero tenía un excelente sentido común que a pesar que era frágil en ese momento; aun podía escucharlo. Lentamente poso sus manos enguantadas en sus codos para tratar de apartarla—Debes darte una ducha y quitarte esa ropa mojada _princess_ , te puedes enfermar.

Ella ladeo la cabeza con su hermoso cabello húmedo enmarcando su rostro—Eso se puede solucionar _gatito_.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera reaccionar ya Marinette había acortado las distancias jalándolo hacia ella y había unido sus labios en un dulce beso.

Su corazón retumbo acelerado en su pecho sintiendo los suaves y cálidos labios de la joven. Su mente se nublo poco a poco ante el mar de sensaciones maravillosas que le producía sus labios, así que cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Rodeando su cintura y profundizando más esa exquisita tortura, al principio era un beso tierno, pero no tardo mucho tiempo a que pasara a algo más pasional. Mordisqueando sus labios con gozo al descubrir su dulzura. Marinette gimió por lo bajo pasando sus dedos por su cabellera dorada y mojada. Chat llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, casi rozando sus hombros y ella debía admitir que le quedaba de maravilla. Demasiado sexy para ser legal.

El invadió su boca con su lengua, queriendo saborear cada rincón de tan rico manjar y ella lo complació gustosa. Marinette se froto inocentemente contra sus caderas, mandando oleadas de placer al felino chico. Exploro con sus garras su espalda y caderas apretando el agarre frustrado por querer sentir la piel debajo de esa tela mojada.

Sus bocas hambrientas deseaban más, el ojiverde se apartó de sus labios para dar un camino de besos y leves mordidas por su mentón hasta su oreja donde dejo que su aliento cálido provocaba escalofríos en la joven. Luego siguió devorando la piel de su cremoso cuello donde no podía parar de besar y morder. De los labios de Marinette salían pequeños jadeos que inútilmente trataba de contener. Una pequeña mano se aventuró por la fornida espalda y la otra acariciaba el cuero cabelludo detrás de su nuca. En cambio él sintiéndose poderosamente descarado sujeto su trasero y lo apretó contra sus caderas, estaba notoriamente necesitado y con el cuerpo en llamas. Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus suaves gemidos.

Chat alzo la mirada hacia ella, descubriendo que sus parpados estaban levemente caídos, mostrando sus ojos azul cielo nublados por la pasión, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios carnosos entre abiertos y la cereza del pastel era ver las marcas rojizas que el mismo había provocado en su níveo cuello… Una visión que daría todo por ver cada día.

Eso lo hizo volver a la realidad como una bofetada. Parpadeo incrédulo y se apartó de ella como si lo estuviera quemando con su contacto.

Retrocedió un par de pasos tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.

Marinette lo observo confusa ladeado la cabeza—¿ _Gatito_ …?

Él se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, nervioso por lo que había hecho. Era un completo error él quería a su _Lady,_ a pesar que había estado pensando en rendirse hace bastante tiempo… Pero su _princess_ le provocaba las mismas mágicas sensaciones en su corazón. Además Marinette estaba aturdida por el alcohol en su sistema.

— _Princess_ yo…—paso una mano por su cuello sin saber que hacer— Estas ebria, seguramente querrás castrarme en la mañana—murmuro ansioso.

La pelinegra se rio coquetamente, algo letal para sus terminaciones nerviosas—Dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen y actúan con la verdad…

—Marinette yo creo que lo más convenientes para ambos es que me vaya—él le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la puerta corrediza sin querer seguir escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle, apretó los puños, poco le importaba que las garras se le clavaran en las palmas. No podía abusar de la confianza de la chica y menos con el ardor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

— _Gatito…_

En contra de su voluntad él la observo sobre su hombro deteniéndome a medio camino hacia la libertad. Sus ojos azules transmitían calidez, cariño y… pasión.

—Te quiero y te deseo Chat…—susurro la joven con una dulce sonrisa muy lejos de ser seductora pero que hizo estragos a su control.

—Maldita sea.

En dos zancadas estuvo a su lado, sujetándola de los brazos y con poca delicadeza la arrincono contra la pared. Arrebatándole el aliento y capturando sus labios en un abrazador beso, donde demostraba todo el deseo en que ambos se sentían inmersos.

Separándose de su boca para tomar aire, la sujeto de la barbilla para que ella alzara la mirada hacia sus ojos esmeraldas—Debiste echar a este gato cuando tuviste la oportunidad _My princess_ …—le dijo con voz ronca, ella simplemente se mordió el labio inferior excitada por su mirada salvaje. Chat gruño y tomo de nuevo sus labios.

Sin tiempo que perder y dominado por un ardiente deseo llevo las mano al dobladillo de su vestido y lo alzo para acariciar aquellas largas piernas, separándolas con una rodilla para situarse en medio. Marinette gimió entre el beso cuando el rubio apretó sus caderas con las de ellas donde podía sentir claramente su dura excitación. Él la alzo por los muslos para que sus cuerpos se tocaran íntimamente en todo momento y la pelinegra rodeo sus caderas con las piernas.

Nuevamente los besos se hicieron insuficientes. Chat prácticamente le arranco el vestido del cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su brazier negro a juego con sus bragas. Él se deleitó con la imagen, Marinette bajo la mirada repentinamente intimidada por la intensidad de sus ojos. Pero el ojiverde no se lo permitió dándole un nuevo y sorpresivamente tierno beso para calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo sus manos le escocían por tocar más, así que en un ágil movimiento corto la tela del sujetador y se deshizo de él enviándolo lejos a alguna parte de la habitación. Marinette tembló por el contacto del aire en su piel desnuda.

Él se apartó de sus labios y sonrió seductoramente.

—Oh _princess_ estas helada… Habrá que calentarse ¿No?—su sonrisa gatuna se amplió al contemplar un sonrojo más intenso en ella.

Sus labios hicieron un nuevo recorrido por todo su cuello y su clavícula, hasta llegar a su objetivo principal. Marinette poseía unos senos pequeños pero estaban perfectamente redondeados y lo hacía querer comerlos durante horas… Sosteniendo uno en su mano, antojándoselo perfecto para él. Y no dudo en saboréalos llevándose un rosado pezón a su boca, lamiendo y utilizando los colmillos para provocarla aún más.

Marinette arqueo instintivamente la espalda entre gemidos—¡Chat!

Él se deleitó escucharla gritar su nombre. Aunque una parte de él quería escuchar su verdadero nombre de esos labios de fresa y llenos de lujuria.

La pelinegra comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos una señal para separarse de la pared y llevarla a la acolchada cama. Ella protesto queriendo más de esa dulce tortura.

Chat rio suavemente encantado por lo ansiosa que podría llegar hacer su _princess_.

La recostó suavemente en el colchón, Marinette lo señalo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con un mohín en sus labios—No es justo, aun tienes tu traje y yo casi desnuda por completo.

El ronroneo— Y podría verte así toda la noche, pero debo admitir que me tienes ardiendo _my princess_.

Tras decir eso y aprovechando que aún estaba de pie al lado de la cama; llevo sus garras al cascabel y lo jalo hacia abajo abriendo la cremallera sin apuros, tomandose su tiempo hasta toparse con el cinturón. Muy lentamente abrió el traje lo suficiente como para exponer sus hombros y sacar los brazos del apretado material. Solo dejo la mano derecha enguantada por el anillo. El resto se lo quito despacio siendo intencionalmente perezoso bajo la estricta y brillante mirada azulada.

Marinette se deleitó ante el espectacular cuerpo masculino, a pesar que no tenía los músculos de los brazos exageradamente abultados; si estaban muy bien definidos. Y el resto de él cincelado como una escultura de piel leonada. Se notaba que las batallas lo mantenían en forma. Había madurado de la forma correcta… Chat Noir estaba para comérselo con la mirada.

Finalmente el pelirrubio solo se dejó los pantalones de cuero, las orejas y el antifaz. Y se unió a ella en la cama y la joven lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se sintió glorioso como su piel por fin se tocaba entre sí. Sus senos se frotaban sensualmente contra su pecho. El gimió, temiendo que no podría tener aquellos pantalones por mucho mas tiempo…

El ojiverde tomo el mando de la situación cubriendo de besos todo su bello cuerpo, observando como ella tenía pecas no solo en el puente de su nariz; si no también esparcidos por sus hombros. Y Marinette no se quedó atrás; recorrió con manos hambrientas su fuerte pecho y espalda, sintiéndose pequeña y femenina entre sus brazos.

Chat aprovecho las garras de su mano derecha y araño ligeramente la piel desde por debajo de sus senos hasta los mulos mandándole intensos escalofríos. Ella suspiro y lo volvió a besar bebiendo de la pasión de sus labios. Un gemido alto salió de la pelinegra al sentir caricias sobre la pequeña tela en su parte más íntima. Chat mordió su labio luego se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso es… no sabes cuándo me muero por hacerte mía _princess_. Pero a la vez no quiero que este momento se acabe nunca—murmuro frotando su dedo contra su íntima entrada sintiendo la tela humedecerse mientras Marinette se mordía los labios— Oh no, no te vas a contener… gritaras mi nombre y eso es una promesa—Sonriendo sensualmente aparto la tela con movimientos lentos y tortuosos. Luego acaricio su entrada buscando aquel trocito de cielo que sabia la iba a mandar a volar, lo cual la pelinegra se retorsio por ese golpe de placer... Introdujo un dedo entre sus pliegues húmedos. Ella se arqueo mientras jadeaba y gemía su nombre.

Comenzó acariciarla primero con un ritmo suave y pausado, para luego aumentar la velocidad he introducir hasta un segundo dedo. Marinette se aferraba a sus hombros ya gimiendo alto con los ojos cerrados sin poder contener tanto placer. Estuvo segura que ya casi podía acariciar el cielo con la yema de sus dedos pero abruptamente el paro, la presión en su vientre permaneció, dejándola temblorosa, frustrada y jadeante.

—Chat…

—No te preocupes _princess_ acabaremos con esta tortura juntos…— Había querido amarla más lentamente, hacerla llegar al orgasmo más de una vez antes de poseerla, pero se estaba volviendo sinceramente loco de deseo— Perdóname pero ya no aguanto más- murmuro desabrochándose el pantalón para luego quitárselo junto con la ropa interior de ambos.

Una nueva ronda de besos se hizo presente, pero esta vez aún más apasionados. Ella rodeo sus caderas con las piernas y Chat puso sentir su cálido sexo frotándose debajo de él. Tenso la mandíbula para tratar de contenerse, pero era en vano.

—Tengo que hacerte mía Marinette.

Ella sonrió y apretó el agarre en sus piernas—Adelante _gatito_ …

Chat comprobó nuevamente con los dedos que ella estaba aún más húmeda y deseosa de él. Temblando de la anticipación guio su miembro hacia el sexo femenino y fue entrando deleitándose con su estreches y calor fundido como seda o el terciopelo. El escaso control que pudo a ver tenido salto por la ventana. De una sola embestida entro por completo, sorpresivamente llevándose consigo un delgado obstáculo apenas perceptible.

Marinette arqueo aun su espalda y enterró las uñas en su piel. Cerrando fuerte los ojos mientras un fuerte jadeo se escapaba de su garganta.

El pelirrubio quedo estático, sorprendido, su corazón se estrujo a ver lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas rosadas. Se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo. Por dios Marinette había sido virgen… Era un idiota y GRAN idiota.

Llevo su mano enguantada a su mejilla y retiro lentamente las lágrimas. Conteniendo las ganas de mover sus caderas— _Princess_ … perdóname yo… no tenía idea.

Ella negó suavemente con los labios apretados en una fina línea— N-No te preocupes Chat, es normal… estaré bien.

Chat se maldijo nuevamente, arrepentido y con la culpa que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. La abrazo teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado— Lo siento, no te trate como la princesa que eres—murmuro besando sus parpados—Quizás debería retirarme.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, lo miro con una clara amenaza bailando en sus orbes azules-Si haces eso de verdad voy a castrarte _gatito_.

No pudo evitar reír suavemente a pesar que se sentía terriblemente culpable por ocasionarle dolor. Entonces comenzó con la lenta y dulce tarea de relajar el cuerpo de Marinette con caricias, besos y cualquier cosa placentera para compensarla del sufrimiento inicial...

Noto que el dolor y la molestia de la chica había disminuido cuando ella misma comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, arrancando un profundo gemido al rubio. Lo volvió loco de deseo, apoyo su peso en su brazo izquierdo y con el otro sujeto las caderas femeninas teniendo cuidado de no arañarla con las garras. Las embestidas eran lentas, pero el ritmo no tardo en acelerarse. Gimiendo y sintiéndose en la gloria, como las paredes internas lo apretaban y se amoldaban alrededor de su sexo.

Los bazos femeninos se enroscaron en su cuello para mantenerlo cerca. El grado de placer rápidamente subía de escala, algo totalmente nuevo y que le hacía perder la cordura. En cambio Chat estaba seguro que no recordaba ni de donde vivía, las embestidas se tornaron más frenéticas, queriendo llegar muy hondo en su ser.

Marinette se arqueo nuevamente sintiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder— ¡Chat!—gimoteo.

El unió sus labios con los de ellas cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, sus cuerpos sudorosos temblaron cuando llegaron a tocar finalmente las estrellas juntos.

En se derrumbó a su lado jadeando, saliendo delicadamente de ella. Luego la arrastro hasta su pecho para poder abrazarla de la cintura y con la otra mano acariciar su cabello oscuro alborotado. Marinette apoyo su cabeza encima de su corazón que aun palpitaba desbocado al igual que el suyo mientras el rubio los arropaba.

Se quedaron así sin decir nada por un buen rato. Chat no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía que sentir. Estaba sumamente confuso. Pero un agudo sonido lo alerto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alzo su mano enguantada, observando con un suspiro de resignación como una de las huellas verdes desaparecía. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

—Marinette yo…—se mordió el labio porque no sabía exactamente que palabras utilizar.

Pero la joven no respondió ni se inmuto. Él se movió un poco para mirar rostro, observando su semblante tranquilo mientras dormida plácidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír, podría estar confuso. Pero lo que estaba seguro es que no se arrepentía en absoluto lo que ambos compartieron. Lo más probable es que lo volvería hacer y con mucho gusto. La quería… pero no quería saber hasta qué punto. Admitía que le causaba temor averiguar cuanto espacio ocupaba ella en su corazón y si había vencidos los sentimientos hacia su _Lady_.

Y otra cosa de lo que también estaba seguro es que un aire de posesividad se alzaba dentro de él.

Ella era suya y de nadie más…

Un segundo pitido de su anillo le advirtió. Pero el mando al diablo su des transformación. Ella estaba dormía y al menos le debía abrazarla durante el resto de la noche después de causarle dolor. Extrañamente no temía que ella despertara y descubriera su identidad, es más, estaba deseoso que eso pasara y eso era lo más terrorífico de todo.

Deposito un suave beso en su cabello dulce. Mañana tendría tiempo de maldecirse y lamentarse después, por ahora quería disfrutar de la compañía de ella, y quizás permitirse descansar un poco. Estaba muy cómodo y en paz… No desearía estar en otro lugar en el mundo.

—Descansa _My princess_ …

Y con esas últimas palabras se permitió cerrar los ojos y así conciliar el sueño que tanto su cuerpo necesitaba. Pero no sin antes tomar la mano de Marinette entre la suya aun enguantada y entrelazar sus dedos mientras su transformación se desvanecía.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Oh ya ta, ojala que les agrade... Lo actualizare semanalmente, asi que no coman ansias (?) xD**

 **Espero gustosa sus opiniones y criticas**

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

 **Pd: Y perdon si se encunetran horrores ortográficos por alli (?) :'v**


	2. ¿Un Error?

**Hola mis queridas amantes de las rikuras xD Aqui les traigo mas cosas zukulentas(?) 7w7 Realmente gracias a todas por su apoyo y comentarios, realmente saben como animar a una escritora :'v**

 **Es un adelanto especial porque las comprendo y se lo que se siente que te dejen con ganas de mas XD Pero el proximo cap a lo mejor si es dentro de una semana xD Pero este lo adelante un dia porque quede maravillada con el entusiasmo de sus rewiews, muchas gracias de verdad :3**

 **Y aqui estan las repuestas a sus comentarios:**

 ** _-Elbalhell_ : Disculpa por lo errores, pero siempre se me pasan :c - _sonrais777_ : creo que a muchas nos gusta que Chat sea posesivo con ella ¬w¬ - _nagora:_ jajaja mori de risa con lo de gatito en camino chu chuuu xD - _Niorima:_ ¿Sorpresa? lo adelante jaja _-SerenaSaori_ : la paciencia en una virtud, y por eso son recompensadas(?) xD _-Milanh:_ gracias a ti, a mi tambien me encanta esa cancion :3 _-bjnarumi:_ si por eso le puse 7 años, porque son mas adultos y se puede hacer mas cosas (?) :3 _:_ jaja eso, quieren mas cosas zabochas pues aqui lo tendras muajaja _-Luuly:_ gracias, me alegra que te guste como narro la historia :'3 - _tsubasa23_ : Ahhh aqui esta el cataclysmo(?) 7w7**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Nota: Este ffc continiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discrecion.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 _ **"¿Un error?"**_

Marinette se acorruco más en la calidez que le transmitía las sabanas. Pero la molesta luz del sol interrumpió su querido sueño, la hizo refunfuñar. Abrió los ojos pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Era extraño porque siempre se aseguraba antes de dormir; correr la cortina de la puerta del balcón para que los rayos del sol no penetraran a su habitación y poder dormir más tranquilamente.

Se desesperó, sintiendo el cuerpo alertardado y por esa accion; descubrió que los músculos los sentía adoloridos. Músculos que no sabía que podían dolerle. Se sentó lentamente con una mueca en los labios noto que tenía puesto una de sus batas delgadas y debajo de esta estaba desnuda… ni siquiera llevaba la ropa interior.

Curioso.

Trato de pensar que había pasado la noche anterior y lo único que logro recordar por el momento fue que tuvo un sueño bastante erótico con cierto gato negro. Su rostro se ruborizo. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan vivido, juraba que aun podían sentir los besos en su piel y sus masculinas manos acariciándola de mil maneras.

Se palmeo las mejillas para salir de su ensoñación, pero esa acción solo produjo un pinchazo en su cabeza. Gimió por lo bajo. Tenía una molesta presión más parecida a una ligera jaqueca en las sienes y la boca la tenía completamente seca.

Diablos, ¿Que había hecho ayer? Se sentía horrible.

Con cuidado y midiendo sus pasos se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Las piernas apenas podían sostenerla fue un milagro llegar sana y salva. Mientras se duchaba también se percató del dolor en sus partes íntimas, trago hondo, ese sueño había sido DEMASIADO realista al parecer.

Al regresar a su habitación tras ponerse una ropa mas cómoda; Tikki la estaba esperando sentada en su escritorio con una galleta en sus manos. La Kwami le sonrió ampliamente con una extraña mirada como si fuera cómplice de algún secreto. Marinette entrecerró los ojos, algo pasaba y no se había esterado de ello.

Con un suspiro tomo asiento nuevamente en su cama. Era el lugar más cómodo para su adolorido cuerpo.

—Tikki… ¿Que paso anoche?—pregunto confusa y realmente muy curiosa.

—Dímelo tu Marinette—dijo con una risilla.

La pelinegra podía jurar que la criatura estaba sonrojada, pero era difícil saberlo por su intenso color rojo.

Con el dolor de cabeza ya controlado por la aspirina que se tomó. Se dedicó a meditar lo sucedido. Recordaba vagamente estar en la dichosa fiesta de _San Valentín_. Había mandado a volar a Alya a donde Nino y ella había estado bebiendo ponche sin parar. Lo siguiente fue que… Había bailando como nunca a pesar que sus movimientos eran torpes y nada coordinados, también había reído como una demente a cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar entablar una conversación con ella. Prácticamente había hecho el ridículo, ya que ella jamás se comportó de esa manera.

Se sintió avergonzaba, seguro que seria el nuevo tema de los chismes por los próximos días, hasta considero faltar a clases. Pero no era una opción para finales de carrera.

Luego había tomado la estúpida decisión de ir caminando a casa. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, dios que imprudente había sido. Pero… ahora recordaba haber cantado a todo pulmón una letra de una canción que tenía en su mente desde hace años por estar tan identificada con ella. Había entonado la canción desde su corazón.

Se mordió el labio, no había estado sola, al parecer un gatito chismoso la había escuchado. Suspiro tranquila, por lo menos no había estado sola a pesar que no le gusto saber que había oído su cacareo al tratar de cantar…

Ambos habían tonteado bajo la lluvia. Sonrió cuando la vibrante risa de Chat mientras intentaba atraparla sin esfuerzo; acudió a su mente. Ese era un recuerdo que le calentaba el corazón.

Jadeo escandalizada.

¡Después ella le había coqueteado descaradamente!

En su mente se deslumbro perfectamente como comenzó su _"sueño"_ hasta que termino acurrucada en el amplio pecho de Chat.

De un salto se puso de pie ignorando la protesta de sus músculos. Agarro con mano temblorosa la sabana que momentos antes la habían arropado con tanta calidez.

Reteniendo la respiración. se dijo una y otra vez que cuando quitara la tela no habría absolutamente nada... o eso esperaba.

Y la aparto de un tirón.

Lentamente la tela se escurrió de su mano. Con los ojos de par en par al ver el pequeño pero muy notorio manchón rojo en medio de su manta. Trago fuerte, acercándose lentamente para examinarlo. Y encontró que no solo había sangre… si no también un líquido viscoso blanquecino.

Marinette se ruborizo hasta las puntas de las orejas. Y con un jadeo se alejó de la cama como si estuviese maldita.

—Oh dios mío…

No había sido un sueño ni mucho menos… su cuerpo entero tembló, y sus piernas se debilitaron sin poder soportar su peso, lentamente se doblaron hasta quedar desparramada en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro trastornado. No podía creerlo, ¡Se había acostado con Chat Noir!

Tikki se acercó flotando con preocupación, situándose justo al frente de ella.

—Marinette… ¿Estas bien?

—No— gimió afligida.

—Pensé que sentías algo especial por Chat Noir—comento la criatura confusa.

Marinette aparto las manos de su cara para poder ver a su pequeña amiga— Lo quiero Tikki, pero… ¡Dios santo lo seduci! Debe estar odiándome o creyéndome una cualquiera—dijo frunciendo los labios.

La Kwami negó—Creo que estas equivocada Marinette…

—¿Cómo puedo estarlo? ¿Ahora como lo veo a la cara? Creo que me mudare de apartamento, de ciudad, país o de mundo…—murmuro agachando la mirada.

—Estas dramatizando un poco—dijo con ladeando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

Enseguida la chica señalo la cama sin alzar el rostro— Perdí la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo demasiado bien, aun siento que fue un sueño.

—¿Pero te arrepientes?

Marinette abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero luego la cerro para suspirar lentamente—No… él era el indicado al igual que…—se mordió el labio, le dolía nombrar al modelo de ojos esmeraldas—Pero me hubiese gustado que fuese diferente, que sintiera lo mismo que yo y hablo sentimentalmente Tikki, sé que pido demasiado pero no puedo evitarlo… creo que perdí la buena suerte de LadyBug hace años—agrego derrotada.

Tikki se acercó más a su rostro.

—¡Marinette! No vuelvas a decir eso—le regaño la Kwami— Jamás has perdido esa suerte, solo que… a veces solo la buena fortuna no te puede ayudar en ciertos problemas y más si la respuesta la tienes en frente.

—No comprendo lo que me quieres decir—dijo la joven arrugando la nariz.

La pequeña criatura suspiro, frustrada porque no podía darle demasiada información a la pelinegra a pesar que esta estaba en un momento delicado en su vida— Espero que pronto lo comprendas Marinette, de allí depende no solo tu felicidad.

Marinette tenía un impulso de agarrar a Tikki y zarandearla hasta que le escupiera las respuestas, pero en seguida se sintió mal por pensar así de su pequeña amiga que solo intentaba ayudarla. Recogió las piernas, apoyando sus brazos entre cruzados en las rodillas y finalmente recostar su cabeza en ellos, mientras intentaba resolver el lio de emociones su interior.

¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? Ni siquiera sabía si podía mantener la compostura siendo LadyBug y menos sabiendo que ellos…

Nuevamente ruborizada otro recuerdo acudió a su mente como una bala. Ella había tenido puesto una bata cuando despertó, eso quiere decir que…

—Tikki… Dime por favor que me levante antes del amanecer y me puse la bata.

En seguida la criatura roja aparto la mirada, con las pequeñas y redondas mejillas como un gran par de luces brillantes, mientras sonreía con timidez— No fuiste tú Marinette, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La chica gimió avergonzada y se recostó en el suelo cubriendo nuevamente sus ojos. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Se había hundido ella sola en un mundo de puro bochorno.

Uno en que no sabía cómo rayos iba a salir.

'

'

Adrien Agreste daba vueltas en su habitación como un gato enjaulado, mientras que Plagg veía a su portador con molestia y aburrimiento, ya que el joven llevaba en ese plan desde hacía ya bastante rato.

—¿Te gustas las zanjas en el suelo? Porque eso es lo que vas a tener chico de tanto caminar de aquí para allá—murmuro Plagg recostándose en la cama.

Pero Adrien no le prestó atención. En su mente solo se conjuraba una y otra vez la noche que había tenido. No podía sacarse esa sensación de culpabilidad en el pecho, deseaba arrancarla y tirarla lejos. Aun podía ver con claridad aquellas lágrimas saladas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules mientras en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor… Claro que después se las arreglo (Estando todo arrepentido) de enviarla de nuevo a un mundo de placer. Sin embargo Marinette había sido virgen y el cruelmente la había tomado con muy poca delicadeza, sus instintos lo habían tomado y no pudo contenerse. Pero la joven se merecía algo mejor para su primera vez… era un estúpido.

También estaba algo desconcertado por el sentimiento posesivo que ahora sentía por Marinette. Sentía que le pertenecía, que era suya y de nadie más. Que se encargaría de ser el primero y el único…

Agito la cabeza alborotando su cabellera rubia. ¿En que estaba pensando? En estos momentos ella debería estar afilando un cuchillo mientras reía malévolamente preparada para castrarlo por haber arrebatado su pureza.

Trago hondo, aunque la pelinegra prácticamente se le había insinuado y hasta lo había dicho en voz alta que lo deseaba.

Se estremeció.

Pero no era el caso, él había tomado más de lo que tenía que haber tomado.

Su alarma en su teléfono se hizo notar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tomo el aparato, observando que era un aviso de su clase particular de domingo. Adrien suspiro, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de participar en nada que no sea quedarse en su habitación hasta haberse maldecido lo suficiente por ser tan idiota con la única chica que se merecía el mundo entero…

Al amanecer había despertado totalmente renovado, como si dormir en aquella cálida cama con la hermosa muchacha hubiera hecho milagros. Ya que a menudo le costaba conciliar el sueño y más que todo mantenerlo, siempre se sobresaltaba ante el mas mínimo ruido. No sabía si era sus habilidades de felino, que si aun sin el traje estaban bien desarrollados.

Al aspirar profundamente; sus pulmones se llenaron de un dulce y agradable aroma. Llevo sus ojos hacia abajo, donde la joven de cabellera oscura se abrazaba a él con mucho cariño aun dormida. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír y paso delicadamente sus dedos por su flequillo desarreglado, para luego posarlos en sus mejillas, donde las tupidas y largas pestañas descansaban. No supo por qué, pero quería contar una a una sus pecas, incluyendo las de sus hombros, le parecían adorables e irresistibles. Y aquellos labios… chico, le daban horribles ganas de volver a besarlos por su tono increíblemente parecido a las cerezas. Sin dudas algunas Marinette había florecido y a pesar que antes estaba consciente de eso ahora quería todo ese tesoro con él y solo para él.

Ese pensamiento lo había alarmado y recordó súbitamente que no tenía la transformación. Así que con cuidado a pesar que estaba nervioso por si ella despertaba; se zafo de su abrazo lentamente. La chica murmuro algo en sueño pero luego se acurruco más y volvió a dormirse. El peli rubio suspiro, y rápidamente agarro la ropa que había utilizado ayer en la fiesta que había aparecido a un lado de la cama después de que su transformación se esfumara, se vistió con rapidez y observo toda la habitación buscando a su compañero.

—Plagg…—susurro Adrien, ansioso del lugar donde su Kwami había ido a parar.

—Aquí chico—Le contesto la pequeña criatura gatuna soñolienta, apareciendo del interior de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Después la cerro misteriosamente con cuidado; para luego flotar hasta el—¿Es hora de irnos galán?

El rubio lo amenazó con la mirada, pero luego asintió, pensando que sería mejor transformarse en el balcón que en la habitación, por la luz demasiado brillante de la misma.

Cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie afuera, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás hacia la cama. Quería desesperadamente volver a reunirse con ella entre las sabanas, seguir abrazándola, dormir y despertar juntos. Apretando los puños respiro hondo, pero antes de seguir su camino se percató que Marinette se acurrucaba más en la cama, buscando la fuente de calor que había sido él. Adrien en contra de su buen juicio, regreso a su lado. Observando con el corazón enternecido a la joven con su cabellera azulada alborotada y desparramada por toda la almohada y sus hombros ligeramente descubiertos. Era una imagen que sabía que se grabaría en fuego en su mente. Ella tembló ligeramente. Adrien frunció el ceño, y se inclinó hacia la ojiazul preocupado. Marinette no debía está acostumbrada a dormir desnuda, la mañana era muy fresca y la noche anterior ambos se habían empapado por la fría lluvia.

Sin dudarlo se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a buscar cualquier prenda de ropa para colocarle encima a la joven. Agarrando lo primero que encontró. Cuando lo puso en frente de si para evaluarlo, Plagg le lanzo una mirada picara junto con una risilla traviesa, ocasionando que las mejillas de Adrien se coloran. Bueno eso iba a tener que servir porque no tenía tiempo de buscar algo más apropiado.

Rezo como nunca para que su mala suerte de gato negro no apareciera justo en ese momento y que la chica despertara. Retiro cuidadosamente las sabanas, descubriendo así el magnífico cuerpo de Marinette. Su propio organismo pareció prenderse en llamas con esa visión tan encantadora, ella dormía de medio lado de espaldas a él, con una de sus torneadas piernas un poco flexionada. La curva de su cadera y cintura era algo por el cual lo llamaba a saborear al igual que sus senos ligeramente escondidos por sus brazos y su redondo trasero…

¡Por todos los miraculous! Era jodidamente hermosa.

 _Basta Adrien, ¿Quiere que la torre Eiffel en tus pantalones te siga trayendo problemas ahora?_

Trago con esfuerzo para tratar de controlar su propio cuerpo y no cometer otra locura. Pero sabía que se le iba hacer realmente difícil vestirla y no precisamente por temor a que se levantara… si no que; al tocar toda esa piel cremosa iba hacer estragos con él.

Milagrosamente cumplió con su tarea, al parecer Marinette tenía un sueño realmente profundo, a lo mejor era producto por el cansancio y el resto de alcohol en su organismo, pero eso no quería decir que le facilito la labor. Al contrario; sus suaves y sensuales movimientos inconscientes mientras dormía hizo que Adrien tuviera que parar y respirar hondo por diez segundo antes de continuar. Al final el pobre muchacho termino con un grave problema en sus pantalones y oraba para no encontrarse a nadie por el camino en su traje de héroe demasiado ajustado…

La volvió a cubrir con las sabanas y Marinette sonrió en sueños complacida.

Adrien imito el gesto, inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en su mejilla. El cual solo produjo que la sonrisa de la muchacha se ampliara un poco más—Nos vemos después _My princess_.

Y antes de que algo más impulsivo pasara; se retiró hacia las calles de París como un felino saltando de tejado en tejado.

Finalmente así había llegado a su casa. Si, había tenido tiempo de dormir otra siesta rápida. Pero su mente se negaba a soltar aquellos recuerdos que lo estaban empezando a volver loco y que ni el agua helada de la ducha pudo aplacar.

Con otro nuevo suspiro camino hacia la gran ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia el mundo exterior donde era ajeno del gran problema en que se había metido. Y lo más curioso de todo es que extrañamente estaba feliz de a ver metido la pata. Aquellos ojos del cielo más puro siempre lo habían dejado embobado a pesar que en esa época eran otros ojos azules que lo traían loco, pero eso fue antes de que decidiera rendirse por fin…

Quería verla, deseaba ver nuevamente a Marinette con una desesperación que tuvo que alejarse de la ventana antes de seguir haciendo idioteces.

—Siete años después y sigues siendo un tonto sin remedio muchacho.

El comentario de Plagg lo saco de sus pensamientos, con un gruñido irritado cogió al Kwami sin mucha delicadeza y lo metió en su chaqueta antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta. Porque iba a llegar realmente tarde a su clase.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que su pequeño amigo negro tenía demasiada razón.

'

'

Realmente había querido visitarla, para saber si se encontraba bien. También quería disculparse y buscar su perdón aunque el hasta ahora no podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Claro, no se arrepentía de a ver hecho el amor con tanta entrega y eso lo hacía sentir como un imbécil.

Pero sus planes de verla se fueron complicando cada día mas. A veces odiaba su vida, le producía muchísimo estrés y el de idiota se había metido en clases de Cocina Internacional como segunda carrera a escondidas de su padre, solo por aprender algo que realmente le apasionaba. Y sí que le gustaba comer manjares, algo que se le tenía casi prohibido por su dieta de modelo. Pero algo que un poco de sus habilidades culinarias y un poco de ejercicio salvando a París no pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Sin embargo; eso sumado a su carrera de Administración eh irse por la rama Estratégica; lo estaban desquiciando. No veía la hora de graduarse por fin, ya que en ambas profesiones ya estaba en la etapa de culminación, gracias a que decidió a tiempo en su segundo año de Administración mandar a su padre al diablo y seguir también su propio sueño por muy extraño que pareciera.

Con todo y eso aún seguía en el tema del modelaje y aun no sabía exactamente porque. Había veces en que pensaba tirar la toalla, pero luego recordaba todo el esfuerzo que conllevo llegar en el lugar en que estaba y se le pasaba, aunque aún persistía la idea de retirarse de ese mundo y no era un pensamiento demasiado lejano.

Por eso mismo había tenido que viajar a Italia, por una importante pasarela. Donde el seria el principal modelo de una ropa de un gran diseñador aparte de la prendra especial de Gabriel Agreste, y eso incluía muchas sesiones de fotografía más una noche de gala al que no quería participar. En realidad quería estar junto a la joven de mirada cálida y bondadosa. Aunque aún no sabía exactamente que decirle; igualmente quería estar a su lado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había vuelto importante en su vida como una amiga. Las visitas y charlas se habían vuelto una costumbre a pesar que Marinette se había mudado junto a su mejor amiga, pero eso no fue impedimento para seguir en su encuentro, seguía siendo a escondidas para que la pelirroja no sospechara en absoluto. Ahora todo había pasado más que una simple amistad entre ellos, aunque no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir algo más por ella.

Adrien bufo aburrido mientras su vuelo por fin aterrizaba en el aeropuerto. Esos días seguramente sería una gran tortura y lo peor sería a volver a Paris, ya que tendría que recuperar las clases perdidas.

Y para completar, ver a la chica en la universidad esa semana fue un total estrago para sus nervios y sus ansias de acercársele. Pero sería demasiado raro que de la nada hablara con ella más en su forma civil de la noche a la mañana por muy amigable que sea. Primero tenía que trazar una buena táctica para cumplir con su cometido de llegar a ella en sus dos personalidades. Y un estúpido viaje a Italia definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

Con una mirada desalentadora no le quedo de otra que continuar con ello. Y volver con ansias hacia su quería _Princess_.

'

'

Los días fueron pasando junto con la intriga en su corazón. Pero esos días poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en semanas hasta llegar casi un mes. Marinette no sabía si estar desilusionada porque realmente esperaba ver al gato tonto o simplemente estar aliviada porque aún no sabía que decirle… pero ya veía que aquella noche fue un total error para él, lo había espantado. Seguramente Chat no quería lastimar sus sentimientos diciendo que se había dejado llevar. En realidad su cabeza había imaginado un sin fin de posibilidades y ninguna de ellas era muy alentadora que digamos.

Y tampoco serbia el hecho de que Alya había estado prácticamente revoloteando a su alrededor preguntándole que le había pasado. Hasta en un ataque de pánico casi quemo las sabanas que evidenciaban la pérdida de su virginidad, menos mal que Tikki la persuadió para que simplemente las botara, no quería que Alya las descubriera infraganti.

A pesar que Marinette siempre le afirmaba que estaba bien, la morena sabía que no era así. Ya que se notaba de lejos su mirada distante y su ánimos decaídos.

¿La cereza del pastel?

Que últimamente se estaba sintiendo de la patada, solo podía dormir unas cuantas horas y luego se desvelaba pensando en ella misma, en su vida como Ladybug y el rumbo de sus sentimientos hacia cierto gato y modelo. Finalmente estaba exhausta el resto del día y su estómago estaba rebelde y su gran apetito se había esfumado. Debía tener un aspecto terrible... realmente quería contárselo a Alya, pero ¿Como le decía que sus emociones estaban por el subsuelo por culpa de una noche apasionada con cierto héroe de París? Ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía.

Y todo se complicó un poco más cuando un Akumatizado dio acto de aparición. Marinette frunció el labio irritada al ver las noticias por su teléfono. Aunque Hawk Moth en esos últimos años se había aplacado en akumatizar personas; aún existía el y su peligro, sobre todo porque ahora las personas en que otorgaba tales poderes se convertían en villanos mucho más poderosos y difíciles de derrotar. Quizás esa era una de las razones por lo cual tardaba más en dar su próximo movimiento, eso podría succionar los poderes del miraculous que había robado.

No sabía hasta cuando seria aquella lucha contra las mariposas oscuras, Tikki le menciono que eso podría variar mucho según sus años de experiencia como Kwami.

Sin más tiempo que perder se transformó el LadyBug.

Ya en el aire saltando por los tejados y edificios con ayuda de su yoyo. Se dio cuenta tardíamente en que tenía que ver a Chat Noir. Su corazón se precipito desbocado y casi suelta el agarre del hilo de su arma ante tal pensamiento. Esperaba solo comportarse natural y que los nervios no se la tragaran.

Cuando llego a la escena se encontró con un hombre que tenía grande alas que parecían ser de cuero negro y sus brazos estaban cubiertos hasta los codos por grandes y filosas escamas que brillaban peligrosamente bajo la luz del sol.

El mismo se hacía llamar _Dragon Destroyer._

Ladybug evaluó el escenario mientras esperaba que el gato apareciera. Al parecer el villano rugía y clamaba destruir todo aquel que intentara pisotear nuevamente sus habilidades en un trabajo que realmente ella no presto atención. Solo buscada desesperadamente el objeto donde el akuma residía.

No tardo mucho tiempo en averiguar cuál era su poder. El utilizaba las escamas de sus brazos como filosos proyectiles para herir y atravesar todo a su paso.

Ella logro esquivar exitosamente sus intentos por dañarla. Pero aun no sabía cómo acercarse más para quitarle el objeto, lo cual se dio cuenta que era en una piedra blanquecina en su brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, pero la terea era extremadamente difícil porque _Dragon Destroyer_ tenía la habilidad de volar y alejarse de ella sin esfuerzo alguno.

No le quedo de otra que utilizar su _Lucky Charm_ y este le dio un objeto grande y pesado pero no le dio tiempo de analizarlo porque el akumatizado muy astuto; no se lo permitía y como era la única que lo combatía no podía darse un respiro para analizar más la situación.

La batalla fue bastante reñida, al no tener la ayuda de Chat era realmente difícil y el cansancio de su cuerpo por tener un mes problemático no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, no le había dado tiempo de utilizar el objeto que le había dado su _Lucky Charm_. Llego un punto en que un fuerte mareo la invadió y tuvo que detenerse, pero gracias a su buena suerte había logrado enganchar un pie del hombre con el yoyo y lo mantenía prisionero para que no se alejara más de ella. Pero con un rugido de ira él se desesperó y mostrando una cola también llena de filosas armas puntiagudas y con un movimiento parecido a un látigo; envió escamas hacia ella, que en su aturdimiento no vio y por lo tanto no logro esquivar.

Un ardor y dolor le laceraron el hombro derecho. Un quejido se escuchó de su parte antes de morder los labios para no gritar.

Una nueva oleada de adrenalina le invadió y con una mirada cargada de ira y decisión; clavo los talones en el suelo y comenzó a jalar hacia ella su yoyo.

Pero _Dragon Destroyer_ comenzó agitar nuevamente sus alas. LadyBug sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo una y otra vez al estúpido gato que se negaba aparecer.

—¿Tanto quieres que te destruya LadyBug?—Dijo el sujeto con ligera apariencia de reptil—¡Pues que así sea!—se dejó llevar por el agarre del yoyo y utilizo sus alas para impulsarse hacia ella a una velocidad terrorífica.

Ella jadeo cambiando su ángulo de un salto; para que jalándolo desde otra dirección el diera una semi curva y no dar con ella, pero fue inútil porque el utilizo una de sus alas para maniobrar nuevamente hacia su dirección y se le venía encima igualmente. Se dijo que al no tener posibilidad de esquivarlos podría al menos tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca lo sujetaría de los brazos para tomar el brazalete, a pesar que eso probablemente la derribaría en el piso en una colisión que dejaría a ambos aturdidos.

Estaba tan cerca que su cabello se alboroto con las ráfagas de aire que sus enormes alas formaban, su corazón estaba retumbando en su pecho expectante. Preparando para soltar el agarre de su arma y agarrar a tiempo al villano. Cuando sin previo aviso una sombra oscura se proyectó hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

— _¡Cataclysm!_

Chat Noir descargo su poder en una de las alas desintegrándola por completo ocasionando que la trayectoria se desviara muy bruscamente, precipitándose ambos en el suelo en un gran estruendo. LadyBug se acercó jadeando y con la preocupación haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

El pelirrubio estaba prácticamente ileso; tenia sujeto a _Dragon Destroyer_ boca abajo semi consiente. Ella iba a decir algo pero observo temerosa como las garras filosas de Chat se clavaban en los hombros del akumatizado. Él tenía una mirada algo diferente, un poco más salvaje…

Ladybug titubeo.

—¿Chat? ¿Estas bien?

Por un momento parecía que el felino no le respondería, pero finalmente este se apartó del hombre ahora inconsciente con un gruñido bajo. Para luego posar su mirada esmeralda a su compañera con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para a ver tardado Chat. Fue rudo luchar sin ti—murmuro por lo bajo la heroína mientras se acercaba al pobre hombre. Ella utilizo las tenazas que le había dado el _Lucky Charm_ para cortar en dos el brazalete que se habían fundido en una pieza solida de metal. Luego ella pudo tomarlo y desprendió una gema que parecía estar hecha con pequeñas escamas de cristal.

Al destruirlo; el Akuma salió y ella utilizo su yoyo, mordiendo su labio por el dolor de su hombro ante el movimiento.

Una mariposa blanca se alejó revoleteando después y Ladybug lanzo las tenazas al aire para que todo volviera a la normalidad, aunque el hombre permaneció igualmente inconsciente.

—Está hecho, vámonos _Kitty,_ ya vendrá la policía a encargarse de el—dijo lanzando su yoyo para ir a parar al tejado de una casa. Chat la siguió extrañamente en silencio.

Ya con los pies firme en el techo, el rubio se acercó a Ladybug que permanecía de espaladas a él. Apretó los puños molesto consigo mismo, había llegado tarde y solo lo justo para salvar a su _lady_ de un impacto horrible de aquel akumatizado. Estaba furioso y había querido desesperadamente a verle hecho más daño al hombre.

A pesar que se había rendido por los sentimientos hacia ella; aun en su corazón sentía algo muy especial por la heroína y verla en esa situación lo dejo fuera de base. Su rabia había surgido y había faltaba un poco más para no dirigir su _Cataclysm_ directamente en la cabeza del sujeto.

— _My Lady,_ yo lo siento… perdón por llegar tarde, se me había presentado algo y se me dificulto mucho llegar hasta aquí—lo cierto es que apenas hacia media hora que había llegado a París desde Italia. Su estadía se había prolongado demasiado y para rematar apenas había puesto un pie en su casa y ya Hawk Moth había hecho de las suyas.

—No te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo y eso es lo que cuenta—respondió ella amablemente pero aun sin querer mirarlo. Tenía el corazón a un ritmo enloquecido. Y escucharlo después de todo un mes; hacia que sus nervios florecieran y sus piernas se negaban a responderle para terminar de huir de allí. Además que el esfuerzo de utilizar nuevamente su yoyo la había dejado su hombro aún más adolorido. Tenía que irse y rápido aunque eso significaría morir de sufrimiento en el camino.

—Ladybug… entiendo si estas molesta, pero por favor mírame—repuso el mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

El esperaba girarla hacia él, ver la mirada que reflejaban el azul de sus ojos… pero nada lo preparo ver como ella se tensaba claramente y un fuerte quejido salía de sus labios para después curvarse y apartar su hombro de su agarre en un movimiento brusco mientras ella se arrodillaba en el piso.

—¿ _My lady_?—murmuro el preocupado, viéndose la palma de la mano y en esta había un líquido viscoso, dirigió la mirada nuevamente al hombro derecho de ella y descubrió que había una herida de unos buenos seis centímetros, era poco profunda, pero igual sangraba profusamente. La lesión había sido disimulada por el color escarlata de su traje—¡Ladybug!—grito acercándose a ella y colocándose en frente para observarla—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas herida?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza abriendo los ojos que momentos antes los tenia firmemente apretados. Y se obligó a dar una sonrisa—No te preocupes, es un rasguño, solo que con este ajetreo me dejo exhausta y tu agarre no fue precisamente cariñoso _Silly Kitty_ — respondió ella poniéndose lentamente de pie. Se sentía realmente como había dicho, cansada y mareada nuevamente. No sabía cómo rayos iba a llegar a su casa.

Chat no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente— La herida no puede ser profunda, pero estas pálida. Déjame curarte para detener el sangrado—dijo tomando su codo en un suave toque.

Ladybug lo miro como si estuviese loco, pero aun sin apartarse de el—¿Bromeas? Eso no va a pasar, podre curarme a mí misma luego, además nuestros Miraculous no tardaran en pitar. Así que no te preocupes.

—Entonces te seguiré hasta donde sea que vivas para asegurarme que estas bien y accidentalmente así sabré quien eres.

Ella lo observo boquiabierta, pensando que debía estar tomándola del pelo, pero la seriedad de sus ojos la dejo con un vuelco en su corazón. Hablaba muy enserio algo realmente escalofriante en la personalidad bromista de su compañero. Con una mueca ella se cruzó de brazos—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Como ya te dije nuestro tiempo se agota y lo máximo que podemos hacer es pisar nuestro hogar antes que se nos quite la transformación Chat.

El pelirrubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—Puedo llevarte a la casa de un amigo que vive cerca. Desde hace tiempo me permite que sea mi refugio si cosas como estas pasan o si necesito descansar. Nos quedaremos en habitaciones separadas para que nuestros Kwamis se recuperen antes de volver hacer nosotros y así curarte la herida después.

Ladybug abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar segundos después al darse cuenta que su argumento era suficientemente convincente y muy elaborado. A pesar que estaba nerviosa y su corazón dolido por estar tan cerca; pero a la vez tan lejos de él, sabía que no podía llegar a su casa ilesa. Su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso urgente antes de ponerse a saltar de edificio en edificio si quería de llegar intacta y consciente a su habitación. Quizás en el tiempo en que Tikki recupere sus energías ella también podría recuperar una parte de las suyas.

Entonces finalmente ella cedió ante la petición de Chat Noir.

A pesar de la situación y el momento tenso el gato sonrió felinamente—Vamos _My Lady_ será un corto pero agradable paseo.

El la cargo pasando un brazo por debajo de la rodilla y la otra por su cintura y la alzo sin ningún problema. Ella estaba tensa y él lo atribuyo a su dolor.

—Eh… creo cambie de opinión _Kitty_ —dijo con un balbuceo adorable, mientras apoyaba una mano en su fornido pecho. Ahora el triple de nerviosa porque ahora podría oler su fragancia masculina y su calidez.

—Demasiado tarde _Bugaboo_ —replico Chat riendo suavemente antes de ponerse en marcha con rapidez y agilidad.

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado y era un gran alivio para él, porque la cercanía de LadyBug lo dejaba algo aturdido y le hacía sentir extrañamente familiar…

Entro por la ventana ya abierta de su habitación. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia ella, su _lady_ mantenía sus ojos cerrados y con la respiración pausada. Una lenta sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero no duro mucho tiempo, porque al recordar que había corrido un gran peligro innecesario por su culpa lo hacía sentirse peor e inútil.

El pitido de los aretes hizo que ella se sobresaltara. Parpadeo confusa y lo primero que observo fueron un par de ojos verdes. La joven heroína sintió su corazón acelerarse y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas—Lo siento _Kitty_ —murmuro tratando de disculparse por a ver caído prácticamente rendida en sus brazos. Pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía protegida y reconfortada entre sus brazos y su cansancio pudo más con ella y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Chat sonrió con picardia—No te preocupes _My lady,_ no me molesta en absoluto.

Ella hizo ademan de querer apartarse, así que el rubio la bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cuando ella examino el cuarto contuvo un jadeo de exclamación. Lo reconocía, ese era la habitación de nada más y nada menos de Adrien Agreste.

Quiso lanzarse por la ventana en ese mismo instante.

Ladybug miro al felino tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—Por casualidad estamos en la casa d…

—Adrien sí, es un viejo amigo mío—comento Chat interrumpiendola, tocando su cuello con una sonrisa fingida para ocultar sus nervios.

—Oh… bueno yo…—otro pitido de su Miraculous le indico que tenía los segundos contados.

Chat le señalo una puerta—Allí está el baño, ¿Tienes algo para tu Kwami?

Ella asintió enérgica—Nunca salgo sin galletas—dijo nerviosa y fue directa hacia el cuarto de baño y encerrarse con un portazo.

—Galletas… curioso—susurro al darse cuenta del pequeño desliz de la muchacha. Tal vez ese era el alimento de su Kwami. ¿Por qué Plagg no tenía que comer algo como no sé, Chocolate? Algo que no sea el oloroso camembert que tras años de esa peste constante le había insensibilidad parte de su olfato.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron pacientemente a que sus compañeros recuperan sus fuerzas. Marinette se había apoyado contra la puerta mientras estaba sentada en el suelo y dormitaba un poco. Aun se sentía mal y quería regresar lo que había comido ese día. Pero se mantuvo firme, no podría simplemente ir y vomitar en la casa de Adrien. Pensar que él podría llegar en cualquier momento la ponía ansiosa y lista para largarse. Mientras Tikki estaba sumamente preocupada por el estado de su portadora y el corte de su hombro, su camiseta blanca se había manchado algo de sangre.

Tiempo después, los héroes se encontraron listos y ya transformados. Ladybug se sentó tímidamente en el sofá, por intrusiones directas de su compañero que fue en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando regreso y tomo asiento a su lado, ella procuro no huir ante la cercanía del gato. Después de un minuto completo de un silencio bastante incomodo sobre todo para ella. Él se aclaró la garganta y la ojiazul lo miro curiosa.

— _My lady_ … no puedo curarte a través del traje—dijo Chat señalando su hombro.

Al parecer cuando volvió a usar la transformación la abertura donde había sido rasgado el material ya había sido mágicamente arreglado como si nunca nada lo hubiera dañado.

Ella apretó los labios reconsiderando seriamente en irse y curarse ella misma. Pero sabía lo muy terco que podría llegar hacer Chat, así que deseando terminar con todo eso lo más pronto posible; alzo sus dedos ligeramente temblorosos, mientras le daba espalda. Llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello y con la yema de los dedos busco el broche escondido y lo toco, al instante sintió la cremallera y suavemente la bajo solo lo suficiente para descubrir su hombro lastimado. Agradeciendo que él no estuviera mirando su rostro de un rojo escarlata como el de Tikki.

Chat quedo observando aquella piel blanca, enrojecida y manchada de sangre. La culpabilidad que sentía hacia sí mismo amenazó con hacerle perder la cabeza. Pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, y con un leve suspiro se ocupó de primero limpiar la sangre alrededor de la herida con movimientos delicados. Admiraba la fortaleza de su _lady_ porque ella solo se ocupaba de tensar la espalda cuando tocaba una zona sensible.

El coloco un pequeño parche que serviría como presión por si comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. Una cura bastante rápida y ligera, pero serviría mientras ella; con calma se encargaba en la comodidad de su casa curarla y vendarla más apropiadamente. Al terminar, él se tomó tiempo para admirar su trabajo y no puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia los distintos puntitos color caramelo que se esparcían en su hombro. Eran pecas, muy adorables y que le hacían recordar a cierta chica que lo traída loco. Ahora más que nunca deseaba verla de nuevo.

—Listo _My lady_ , como nueva—y siendo el naturalmente descarado, dio un suave y sonoro beso en el sitio del parche con mucha suavidad.

Ella se relajó un poco a pesar que casi se sobresalta por el inesperado beso—G-Gracias Chat…—murmuro nerviosa mientras que con mucho cuidado volvió a cerrar el traje.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle—Bueno… debo irme.

El rubio asintió, pero lo miro nuevamente con preocupación— ¿Segura? Aun estas muy pálida, ¿De verdad que estas bien?

A pesar que se sentía fatal ella se obligó a asentir—Claro _Kitty_. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

Y sin más que agregar ella salió por la ventana y se fue sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Tenía miedo que si lo hacia su corazón se volviera loco en su pecho y pudiera decir alguna otra tontería.

—Adiós _Bugaboo_ —susurro Chat más para sí mismo cuando la perdió de vista, mientras deshacía su transformación y Plagg iba refunfuñando hacia otro trozo de queso, quejándose de que no le dejaban en paz después de un viaje tan estresante desde Italia. Adrien ignoro al pequeño y se dirigió a cumplir los deberes que tenía pendiente nada más llegar a casa. Pensaba desocuparse lo mejor posible, ya que en un par de días tenía planes.

'

'

Marinette suspiro realmente aliviada cuando llego a su habitación, el sol se estaba ocultando y Alya debería estar por llegar. Daba gracias que hoy las clases de su amiga eran hasta tarde. Por lo tanto pudo entrar directamente por su balcón y no subir los cinco pisos hasta su apartamento. Su cuerpo no podría con tanto.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle otra ración de galletas a su pequeña Kwami, antes de irse a dar una buena y requerida ducha caliente.

Mientras el agua relajaba sus tensos músculos después de una ardua batalla, su mente comenzó a divagar. Debía de admitir cuando vio llegar a Chat acudiendo en su ayuda; su corazón había saltado de alegría. Verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo hacia que sus sentimientos florecieran, aunque a la vez se sentía fatal porque él nunca más fue a visitarla…

Estaba hecho, los días de socializar con Chat como civil se habían agotado.

Perfecto otro amor que se iba por la ventana por su culpa, agregaría una nota mental de no volverse a enamorar de ningún chico con el cabello rubio, jamás.

Con el corazón pesado y con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo se dirigió a su escritorio. Saco un par de vendas y algodón. Y con ayuda de Tikki vendaron mas apropiadamente su hombro, el movimiento se le hacía bastante limitado con su brazo derecho. Luego de culminar se puso una piyama de dos piezas, una camiseta de mangas y unos shorts de color crema.

Hizo los deberes de la universidad. Un proyecto que tenía casi listo y lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerlo en práctica comprando un par de telas.

Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano, lamentaba que no estuviera despierta para recibir a Alya. Pero seguramente la pelirroja estaría de cita con Nino y no llegaría demasiado pronto. Además necesitaba descansar para mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

Pero lo único que vio en sus sueños fueron un par de ojos esmeraldas…

Unos días mas tarde la joven diseñadora llego muerta después de un día de estar en clases y comprando los materiales para su proyecto. Llego al apartamento con un montón de bolsas.

Al principio había pensado que Alya iba acompañarla después de ir de compras juntas, pero la morena tenia nuevamente una cita con su novio y no regresaría esa noche… a Marinette no le molestaba la vida felizmente amorosa de su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco desolada. Se preguntaba muy seguido si algún día encontraría tal felicidad. Apenas tenía veintidós años. Pero tomando en cuenta que llevaba prácticamente casi toda su adolescencia enamorada de un modelo y después de su compañero de batallas daba mucho que desea sobre su vida amorosa…

Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y se preparó algo ligero en la cocina. Algo que su estómago no pudiera rechazar. Estaba pensando seriamente visitar a un nutricionista, porque le preocupaba saber dónde diablos había ido a parar su apetito insaciable y apenas podía retener algo en su estómago sin sentir nauseas o con ganas de devolverlo.

Después de comer, tuvo un raro impulso de terminar de dibujar su boceto en el balcón, donde el aire fresco podría darle mejores ánimos y la vista de París podría animar su desolado corazón.

Tomo asiento en el suelo y recostada contra el barandal se propuso a seguir corrigiendo o agregando cosas a su diseño. Pero casi sin darse cuenta había pasado de página, a una en blanco, donde guiada por su corazón comenzó hacer trazos mientras Tikki observaba curiosa desde su hombro bueno.

Pasaron casi dos horas, ella seguía enfrascada en el dibujo. La Kwami estaba cabeceando del sueño y se fue a dormir momentos después, dejando a Marinette sola con su imaginación.

A la pelinegra se le humedecieron los ojos al observar lo que había terminado por hacer. Era un hermoso paisaje, donde era un prado con árboles y maleza con diversos tipos de flores coloridas y de cerca estaba un gato negro con un adorable cascabel en su cuello, jugando con una mariquita. Los había dibujado a ambos así porque le parecía demasiado directo plasmar a Chat, además si alguien curioseaba su libreta alguna vez (Como cierta amiga morena solía hacer) podría preguntarse por qué lo había hecho y hasta ahora Marinette no tenía ninguna excusa para eso.

—Vaya… Es muy hermoso.

La chica se sobresaltó ante la voz masculina, y en seguida llevando su cuaderno estrujado en su pecho observo hacia su derecha. Y por encima de la baranda estaba Chat Noir en una posición gatuna observando hacia ella con curiosidad y con su cola moviéndose ligeramente.

Marinette se puso de pie de un salto— ¿C-Chat que hacer aquí?—hablo atropelladamente, se mordió la lengua. Estaba presa del pánico.

Él se encogió de hombros—¿Hay algún motivo en especial para visitar a _My princess_?—pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

En cambio, ella aparto la mirada. Incapaz de verlo directamente a los ojos. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Apretó aún más la libreta contra su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante su presencia y el recuerdo de aquella vez.

—Chat yo…—comenzó a decir observando muy interesada sus pies. Pero cuando iba a decir lo que pensaba o a disculparse, sintió un ligero movimiento y como en unas pisadas; él ya estaba prácticamente en frente de ella, con solo unos centímetros de separación. Ella sintió una suave toque en su barbilla, que la obligo a subir la mirada y encontrar con esos orbes esmeraldas.

—¿Estas bien _Princess_?

Marinette se quiso morir allí mismo. Su pregunta estaba cargada de preocupación y quizás un poco de cariño, un cariño que había estado desesperada por recibir de su parte, pero que ahora tenía miedo porque bien podría estar engañándose a sí misma. Ella asintió lentamente, y el pareció un poco más aliviado. Pero aun así no aparto el toque de su dedo índice por debajo de su barbilla, para que no volviera a desviar su mirada. A pesar del guante aun podía sentir su calidez.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con emoción. Marinette no pudo evitar detallar su rostro atractivo, que había madurado tan bien como el resto de su cuerpo. Su nariz perfilada, pomulos altos, quijada fuerte, su cabello de hebras doradas que brillaban como el sol y esos labios que moría por volver a besar. Su Chaton era devastadoramente guapo.

Pero jamas lo admitiría en voz alta, eso aumentaría aun mas el ego del héroe mas de lo que ya estaba...

Chat sostuvo sus brazos en un agarre delicado y juntando sus frentes en una acción totalmente cariñosa, el cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma dulce que lo embriagaba y lo calmaba. En cambio Marinette se le atasco la respiración en la garganta, sentía sus mechones sedosos y rubios rosar su frente y mejillas, en un cosquilleo agradable.

—No quieres, no se… ¿Castrarme?

Esa pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida, ella parpadeo sorprendida. De verdad estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta por lo inseguro y ansioso que se veía el gatito. Él podía ganarle en altura por una cabeza, pero aun así en ese instante se veía como un felino pequeño.

Temerosa de que una risilla traicionera se escapara de sus labios si abría la boca; simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Oh gracias a mis siete vidas—dijo relajando sus hombros, beso fugazmente su frente y luego se apartó tranquilamente y retrocedió unos pasos para recostarse en la baranda con los brazos cruzados. Una pose demasiado sexy para el gusto de la joven chica. El llevo impulsivamente sus garras a la parte trasera de su cuello en un gesto algo nervioso. Ahora él era quien no podía mirarla a los ojos, estaba algo apenado—Marinette… perdóname por no a ver venido antes, realmente todo se me dificulto—dijo con un profundo suspiro, luego hizo una ligera mueca con los labios— Merezco que me cuelguen de la cola en la torre Eiffel por lo menos durante una noche entera.

La sinceridad con la que hablaba realmente derretía su corazón—No te preocupes, sé que no solo eres un héroe. Si no también tienes una vida más allá de la máscara—comento ella con una sonrisa.

Chat observo detenidamente a la estupenda chica que tenía en frente. Marinette tenía una piyama ligera de una pieza con mangas de color de sus ojos. A pesar que hacia bastante fresco por la estación, a ella no parecía importarle. Simplemente estaba hermosa con su cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y su flequillo azulado enmarcando su bello rostro de porcelana en forma de corazón.

La había estado observando desde lejos hacia poco rato. Meditando las mil y un formas de acercársele y hablar con ella. Pero en su mente todo desapareció por arte de magia y se sentía estúpido. Había tenido una meta para aquella noche. Pero estaba tardando en reaccionar. Así que simplemente se guió por su curiosidad como todo gato por saber que hacia ella con tanta concentración. Se había apoyado en la baranda de su balcón observando la agilidad con que ella dibujaba y quedo enternecido por la escena. Trago hondo preguntándose porque lo había dibujado a él y a Ladybug, porque vaya no era tonto. Esa mariquita y ese gato negro solo lo podían representar a ellos… Y dijo en voz alta lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza cuando ella contemplo su obra terminada.

Por lo menos la joven no lo había echado a patadas.

Aun…

—Chat…—comenzó a decir ella llamando su atención mientras cambiaba de peso de una pierna a otra un poco nerviosa— la verdad es que pensé que no regresarías—dijo la ojiazul bajando nuevamente la mirada apenada.

Esta vez ahora era el turno de Chat para verse sorprendido—¿Por qué piensas eso _Princess_?

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de responder—No lo sé, pensé que lo había arruinado todo—dijo armándose de valor, una parte de ella quería salir huyendo y la otra necesita confrontarlo. No podía seguir estando a la incertidumbre por toda la vida.

—¿Arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué?

Marinette bufo ahora sonrojada, avergonzada de hablar más directamente—Vamos Chat, no te hagas el inocente. Me lance prácticamente a ti esa noche.

El pareció comprender y medito muy bien sus palabras antes de contestar con calma—Lamento de verdad que todo hubiera sido así para ti, era tu primera vez y prácticamente fui yo el que se lanzó hacia a ti como todo un gato en celo.

La chica aspiro hondo y negando antes de volver hablar—No tienes por qué disculparte… Yo soy la que lo siente Chat, tienes razón en odiarme o querer distanciarte de mí, no te culpo. Debes de pensar que solo quería eso de ti, pero la verdad es que siento por ti mucho cariño y no solo hablo de amistad. No quería que uno de mis pocos amigos mas cercano se alejara por mi estupidez—murmuro sin decirle realmente la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él, no era tan valiente como confesarle eso en ese mismo instante.

— _Princess_ …

Marinette se negó a mirarlo—Entenderé que a la final no quisieras tener a una amiga como yo, pero quería que supieras que de verdad lo siento de corazón.

—Marinette… No me arrepiento de nada en lo absoluto.

Su mirada azulada voló hacia la de él, preguntándose si había escuchado mal. Pero Chat poseía una sonrisa que la dejo desarmada por completo. Él se separó del barandal y con pasos lentos y con una elegancia felina se acercó nuevamente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal a través de la ropa. Su intensa mirada verde la observaban sin pestañear.

Marinette quedo completamente hipnotizada sin saber exactamente que hacer o que pensar. La había dejado completamente muda.

Chat levanto su mano enguantada y delicadamente con las garras acaricio su suave mejilla ruborizada— Escúchame _Princess_ , sé que las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas no fueron las ideales y sinceramente no me lo había esperado como que creo que tú tampoco. Pero si te soy sincero y pudiera regresar en el tiempo, no impediría que sucediera; lo que hubiera hecho en cambio es… haberte hecho el amor con calma, amando cada parte de ti y de la forma en que una princesa soñaría estar en su primera vez.

—C-Chat—balbuceo atónita, ahora con el rostro encendido hasta las orejas.

El sonrió con ternura ante su timidez y se inclinó hacia ella para que sus labios rozaran su oreja—Porque desde esa vez y desde ahora eres mía _Princess,_ mía y de nadie más…—ronroneo y mostrando énfasis en sus palabras rodeando su pequeña cintura con los brazos, estrechándola contra él, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con sus colmillos.

Marinette tembló entre sus brazos conteniendo un jadeo, no se había esperado para nada aquella actitud posesiva de Chat, no sabía si estaba soñando o en algún momento mientras dibujaba se había caído por el balcón y ahora estaba muerta, bien muerta y ahora se encontraba en el cielo. Pero su pulso acelerado y la calidez de su cuerpo le decían que no era así.

Era algo muy real.

Chat la sintió tensarse, quedándose completamente estática, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra pero a pesar que una parte de él estaba ansioso; quería aclarar las cosas—Marinette, si quieres que me vaya solo dímelo—con su nariz comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias a su cuello descubierto, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció y eso lo hizo sonreír contra su piel—Podemos volver a nuestra antigua amistad como si nada hubiera pasado o si lo prefieres; puedo esfumarme de tu vida si esa es tu petición… pero lo que realmente quiero saber; es si estas arrepentida de lo que paso _Princess_ y si tu respuesta es un no, entonces volveré hacerte mía sin prisa, amare todo de ti sin cansancio… sin embargo todo dependerá de tu respuesta—finalizo el con su voz ligeramente ronca.

La joven trago con esfuerzo, eso no podía ser una gran declaración de amor pero era más de lo que ella pensó que alguna vez sucedería después de pensar que el la rechazaría. Con manos tímidas correspondió su abrazo, rezando para que su cuerpo controlara aquellos escalofríos que le producía ahora sus labios a la sensible piel de su cuello—Yo… yo no me arrepiento Chat y de verdad no quiero que te separes de mi lado.

Entonces él se alejó de su cuello para poder observar sus ojos claros, iluminados de vida. Una lenta y felina sonrisa curvo sus labios— Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

Y antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, Chat capturo sus carnosos labios en un beso que la dejo con las rodillas flojas. Un beso que no era delicado, este estaba lleno de posesión y deseo sin límites. Marinette rodeo su cuello masculino con sus brazos y él la apego más hacia su cuerpo con un bajo gruñido mientras devoraba su boca con unas ansias que había sido contenida por más de un mes y nada ni nadie lo iba a parar.

Hora de saciar su hambre de ella. La había añorado día tras día, dejándolo noches sin dormir. Soñando con abrazarla en su cama para el hecho de solo dormir juntos.

Marinette podía calmar todo el huracán que tenía por vida.

Diablos… Si quería ella podía ponerlo de rodillas.

Chat deslizo su mano enguantada hasta su nuca para sujetarla y profundizar aún más el beso y comer el interior de su boca cálida y dulce. Mordiendo sus labios y su lengua con tal ardor; que pequeños suspiros escapabas de la boca de ambos. Su mano inquieta se escurrió por dentro del dobladillo de su piyama tocando la piel cremosa de sus muslos, arañando ligeramente su vientre y cintura, hasta llegar a la curva de sus pechos. El sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que ella no llevaba sujetador, facilitándole muchísimo la tarea. Cubrió su seno sintiendo el pezón en la palma, comenzó a masajearlo a su antojo, apretarlo suavemente. Marinette se separó de sus besos para gemir por lo bajo.

El disfruto observar sus labios hinchados y aún más rojizos, su mirada oscurecida y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Capturo su sensible pezón entre su dedo índice y el pulgar y lo estimulo hasta que estuvo totalmente erecto—¿Te gusta?—pregunto con un ronroneo y una sonrisa.

Ella jadeo mientras asentía, incapaz de hablar ante las sensaciones. Esto era mucho mejor que la vez pasada, porque ahora estaba totalmente consiente, esto no parecía un sueño ni mucho menos, esto era realmente su cuerpo en llamas.

—Purrrfeto porque esto te gustara más _Princess_ — susurro mientras alzaba totalmente su bata hasta dejar ambos senos al descubierto, el frió de la noche la insto a que se apegara más a su cuerpo masculino. Él se inclinó llevando sus labios hambrientos hasta la cumbre rozada, lamiendo primero su pezón izquierdo para torturarlo un poco. Para luego jugar con él con sus labios, tirando del suavemente con sus dientes y succionarlo ligeramente.

Marinette se arqueo ofreciéndose más a él mientras gimoteaba su nombre. Chat la sostuvo por la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo retroceder hasta la pared más cercana y con dedos igual de hambrientos como su boca; se aventuró hacia el interior de sus muslos hasta encontrar ese punto caliente, que pedía a gritos ser nuevamente explorado. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a frotar su sexo, sintiéndola ya húmeda, ocasionando que fuego liquido se colara por sus venas.

Ella poso sus manos en sus hombros he intento apartarlo ahogada por las múltiples sensaciones que ella no recordaba de la vez anterior. Chat aparto su boca de su delicioso seno y la miro con una sonrisa seductora.

—No, no. Te dije que eres mía y voy a demostrártelo a como dé lugar—murmuro frotando sus dedos con más insistencia, sintiéndola revolverse. Como le encantaba su sensible cuerpo— Prepárate porque solo de tus labios saldrá mi nombre.

La ojiazul parpadeo aturdida intentando comprender sus palabras a través de la neblina que tenía en su mente. El rubio no borro su expresión de cazador apunto de devorar a su presa. Sus orbes esmeraldas con las pupilas ligeramente alargadas como la de un felino brillaban de deseo, su aspecto era mucho más salvaje, como todo un depredador. Y con movimientos lentos se agacho hasta colocar una rodilla en el suelo. Primero llevo una mano hasta la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda instándola a que la flexionara, luego la levanto y le acomodo en su hombro de tal forma que la parte interna de su muslo estuviera rozando su mejilla derecha y su pie reposando en su espalda. Ella se sonrojo alarmada captando sus claras intenciones.

— _G-Gatito_ quizás n-no deberías…—comenzó a decir intento apartarse de él, claramente nerviosa.

Pero en la inmovilizo sujetando su cadera y luego giro levemente su rostro hacia su muslo y lo mordió con un poco de fuerza con sus colmillos. Marinette dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa—Sigue intentando alejarte de mí y te morderé más como castigo—dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella trago hondo nerviosa, incapaz de moverse ahora por temor a que cumpliera con su promesa, ya que esa mordida sí que le había dolido en su piel tan sensible.

Chat volvió a su labor, ahora tenía una vista magnifica de la feminidad de la muchacha y estaba hambriento por saborearla entera, pero se obligó a ir lento para no asustarla demasiado. Con dedos suaves volvió acariciarla sobre la tela, captando como ella se mordía el labio inferior, sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso rubor y su respiración comenzó acelerarse. Él no se despegó de su mirada azulada, quería que ella fuera testigo de cómo iba a poseerla y darle extremo placer con la boca. Primero beso tiernamente la zona donde había sido víctima de su mordida, paso su lengua por la piel enrojecida y poco a poco subió hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas en su cadera, todo sin dejar de estimularla con los dedos, con un sensual movimiento comenzó a quitarle la prenda con los dientes. Retirando lo suficiente para que con sus garras desocupadas; cortar las tiras y liberarla de aquella estorbosa ropa interior.

Ahora podía admirar como su centro caliente era de un tono rozado ocultos entre rizos oscuros, brillante por su humedad, primero jugo con su botón oculto con los dedos teniendo mucho cuidado con sus garras, un gemido se escapó de la garganta de la chica, y el complacido introdujo un dedo ocasionando que ella se aferrara en su hombro libre. Después de verificar su estreches retiro su mano, para acercar en cambio sus labios y con un poco de vapor caliente exhalo en su carne altamente sensible.

Marinette se estremeció de pies a cabeza—¡Chat!

El solo se rio con sensualidad y relamiéndose los labios procedió a saborearla, pasando lenta y tortuosamente la lengua por su clítoris, localizando su botón hinchado y estimulándolo sin tregua alguna. Su sabor lo emborrachaba, volviéndolo loco y los gemidos de Marinette ponía su libido por las nubes. Pero quería escucharla gritar su nombre, así que se ayudó un poco con sus dedos, introduciendo primero uno en su interior, torturando su sexo; bombeando un poco después de introducir un segundo.

Oh sí, ahora ella gemía su nombre.

Marinette tembló, llevando impulsivamente su mano en su cabellera rubia, enredando sus dedos en sus hebras. Ella trato en vano de contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta, pero esa sensación era gloriosa y jamás vivida. El placer amenazaba con tragarla, un familiar nudo se alojó en su vientre bajo, expectante—C-Chat… Ah… por favor…

El solo respondió con un ligero ronroneo y con un ágil movimiento y sin esfuerzo; coloco su otra pierna en el hombro libre para tenerla completamente en su merced mientras recargaba completamente su espalda de la pared. Ahora sin piedad alguna y con su mano libre la sujeto de su trasero para acercarla aún más a él y a su boca.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se arqueara aún más, se tensara y gritara su nombre cuando llego a un sorprendente orgasmo.

Chat bebió de ella más que complacido, sonriendo triunfante. Con cuidado bajo sus piernas al igual que su bata para protegerla de la fría noche y se puso de pie, la sostuvo cerca con un fiero abrazo, porque la pobre chica aun temblaba y jadeaba, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla. Ella oculto su rostro en su pecho y Chat no pudo evitar sentirse poderoso al ser el primero y único que hacía que Marinette perdiera la cordura.

—¿Ahora tienes claro que eres solo mía?—murmuro contra su cabello.

Ella solo asintió aturdida, aun sintiendo cada terminacion nerviosa estremecerse.

No sabía si era porque su cabeza estaba en las nebulosas o algo más le había dado el valor, pero su mano repentinamente traviesa descendió desde su fuerte pecho hasta por debajo de su cinturón y al llegar donde claramente su erección clamaba ser liberado del apretado traje; ella froto su palma contra él y Chat gruño y se movió más hacia ella.

—Oh _Princess_ , como que quieres que sea un gatito muy considerado y te tome aquí mismo.

Sin saber que responder, Marinette alzo la mirada y levantándose de puntillas lo beso con ardor. Chat respondió gustoso e igualmente apasionado. Deseando ya quitar ese molesto y estorboso traje.

Tomo rápidamente el cascabel y lo deslizo hacia abajo hasta toparse con el cinturón. Marinette al ver la piel bronceaba ser revelada; aventuro sus manos acariciar sus hombros, su fuerte pecho, sus abdominales, todo de él, motivada por la creciente excitación en su cuerpo apenas recuperado de su orgasmo. Él se quitó la parte superior para dejar que ella hiciera con él lo que se le antojara, dejando nuevamente su guante derecho por su anillo.

Juntos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el interior de la habitación sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento. Chat se aferraba a su cintura. Y de un tiron jalo su piyama nuevamente hacia arriba. Marinette tuvo que separarse un poco para pasar la prenda por su cabeza y arrojarla por algún lado del cuarto, para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse con más hambre y anhelo.

Chat la apretó más contras sus caderas.

—Sera todo un reto que pueda llegar hasta la cama sin hacerte mía Marinette—dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos profundos por el deseo.

Quizás fue la fuerza interior de su alter ego la que la impulso a decir las siguientes palabras—¿Y qué esperas _gatito_? ¿También tengo que demostrarte que eres mío?—dijo con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cuello y mientras deslizaba su dedo hacia arriba rozando ligeramente con la uña toda aquella piel leonada hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz, algo que Ladybug haría, al mismo tiempo bamboleo sus caderas en un sensual movimiento y se relamio los labios tan lento y seductoramente como pudo.

El gruño enloquecido por el arrebato de sensualidad de la chica. La alzo en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama donde la tumbo de una forma no tan delicada. Luego con toda prisa él se quitó los pantalones y las botas; para unirse con ella en la cama, donde soportando tu peso en sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza; la mantuvo prisionera, colocando su rodilla en medio de sus muslos. En ese instante sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban y Marinette se ruborizo un poco al notar su gran erección rozar su cadera.

El solo sonrió con descaro—Es tu culpa, haces que pierda todo mi autocontrol _Princess_ …—murmuro bajando su mano libre sin guantes hasta su núcleo femenino, casi ronroneando complacido al encontrarla a aun más húmeda que antes, El la torturo estimulando su botón hinchado hasta escucharla suplicar.

Chat volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso que dejaba ver toda su hambre. Bajando un poco más su cuerpo para que ahora pudieran tocar piel contra piel en una excitante caricia. A Marinette le daba vueltas la cabeza rezando para que el la tomara por fin. Pero en vez de hacerla suya en ese instante, el simplemente retiro sus dedos y giro su cuerpo junto a ella para que la chica quedara encima de él. Marinette quedo sentada a horcajadas encima de sus caderas, con su miembro peligrosamente cerca de su sexo, eso la hizo temblar ansiosa, pero igual lo miro con algo parecido a la confusión porque no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo _princess_ , soy un mínimo flexible—dijo con una nueva sonrisa sensual surcando sus labios, mientras se levantaba un poco con ayuda de sus codos y se arrimó hasta la pared para apoyarse en ella y quedar semi sentado. El paso sus manos por sus caderas ascendiendo hasta tomar ambos senos y masajearlos a su antojo viendo como ella se estremecía— Móntame Marinette, busca tu propio placer de mi cuerpo y yo te ayudare— era más una orden que otra cosa, su voz sonaba totalmente ronca.

Al principio ella titubeo un poco nerviosa, pero respirando hondo y con el corazón acelerado, levanto un poco las caderas y Chat se encargó de guiar su hinchado miembro a su entrada femenina, donde primero restregó la punta ocasionando que ambos jadearan—Eres mía…— y cuando comenzó a penetrarla el retiro su mano, para dejar que Marinette continuara. Ella bajo las caderas de un solo movimiento, el rubio sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, gimió al no esperarse tal acción. Había esperado que ella fuera lento y tímida hasta abarcarlo todo, él se mordió el labio inferior—Me estas volviendo loco…

Ella se sintió extrañamente maravillosa al tener ese nuevo poder sobre él. Y con movimientos lentos comenzó a buscar un ritmo que lo complacería a ambos. Movimiento las caderas, sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba de ella para volver a entrar. Ella gimió encantada, mientras que Chat se inclinaba para capturar uno de sus pezones en la boca y mover sus manos a su trasero para apretarlo. Gruñendo de placer acompañaba en sus movimientos alzando sus propias caderas.

Marinette arqueo su espalda, dándole más acceso a su pecho, mientras que el ritmo lo aceleraba y el sudor comenzó a perlar su cuerpo, y sus gemidos eran más seguidos y más intensos. Chat se acercó a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo, apretando ahora el agarre en sus caderas, ayudándola a bajar con más fuerza, sintiendo como entraba por completo en ella— _Princess_ …—siseo sin poder controlarse por mucho tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos invirtió nuevamente los papeles el estando encima de ella sin separarse de su interior. Marinette se aferró a su cuello, y el continuo con las embestidas, tomo su torneada pierna y la flexiono hasta casi tocar su pecho, para profundizar más las penetraciones.

Marinette jugaría que no recordaría ni su propio nombre. Las embestidas eran fuertes; llenándola por completo. Ambos no estaban para delicadeces, sus cuerpos clamaban satisfacción de un hambre que surgió en el primer momento en que sus bocas se tocaron hace un mes.

El salía casi por completo de su interior solo dejando la punta adentro para luego penetrarla con potencia. Eso la estaba volviendo loca a ella, el placer era inimaginable.

—Chat… por favor—gimió ella cuando sintió su vientre tensarse.

—Dime a quien perteneces y te complaceré _princess_ —contesto el haciendo que las embestidas sean mucho más pausadas, intensas y tortuosas.

—S-Soy tuya Chat…—gimoteo desesperaba.

Sonriendo felinamente cumplió con el deseo de ambos, acelerando el ritmo y al poco tiempo Marinette echo la cabeza atrás arqueando nuevamente su espalda y grito clavando sus uñas en sus hombros cuando el clímax la alcanzo.

El sintió como deliciosamente las paredes internas de ella lo apretaban, sintiéndose en la gloria, con un par de estocadas más alcanzo también la cumbre, mientras se inclinaban y mordía su cuello descubierto, algo que seguramente dejaría marca.

Chat dejo que ella bajara la pierna y la abrazo mientras los temblores dominaban el cuerpo de ambos, sus respiraciones en su máximo apogeo mientras intentaban que el ritmo de sus alocados corazones volviera a la normalidad.

Luego de que el placer menguara poco a poco dejándolos saciados, Chat se colocó de lado y ella se acurro entre sus brazos. El comenzó a darle ligeras caricias en su espalda con sus garras. Estaba flotando en una nube, aun no podría creer que después de semanas sin verse por fin podía estar con su _princess_ y era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Un sentimiento se abrió paso, uno que había sentido alguna vez por su _Lady_ , pero ahora Chat solo debería tener solo ojos para Marinette, quizás con el tiempo su amor por Ladybug moriría finalmente.

Ella intentaba por todos los medios no dormirse, pero estaba agotada. Dos orgasmos en una noche sin que su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado; podía derrumbarla y más aún si tuvo un día bastante ajetreado con la universidad y comprando los materiales.

—Mari…

—¿Si?—murmuro tratando de que sus parpados no se cerraran.

—¿Que te paso en el hombro?—pregunto el rubio con voz peligrosamente neutra.

 _Mierda…_

—Uhm… p-pues es una historia bastante comida—rio entre dientes, pensando desesperadamente una buena excusa— En la universidad, alguien se resbalo con unas tijeras en la clase de costura y las tijeras salieron volando… d-dándome en el hombro—intento que su voz sonara casual y no nerviosa como se sentía. Rayos, no podía aguantar el sueño. Ni siquiera el pánico que sintió al saber que él se había dado cuenta de su herida pudo espabilarla.

Esperaba que el se creyera ese cuento, aunque ni ella misma podía hacerlo...

—Claro…—dijo el arqueando una ceja poco convencido. Decidió no tocar más el tema… por ahora— Debes tener más cuidado _princess_ —murmuro el acariciando con cuidado el pequeño parche en su hombro.

Marinette asintió quedamente, y el noto el momento exacto en que ella cayó rendida en un sueño profundo. Comenzó acariciar su cabello desordenado que en algún momento se había desatado del la coleta. Debía admitir que se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta del parche blanco, sospechosamente con la misma longitud y en el mismo lugar donde su _lady_ había salido lastimada.

¿Podría ser?

Chat frunció el ceño mientras lo cubría a ambos con las sabanas. Tenía muchas cosas que analizar y meditar, pero por ahora disfrutaría su momento con ella, su Miraculous le quedaba un poco mas de tiempo y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo, descansaría con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de regresar a su frío hogar.

Dios, ¿Que le había hecho esa chica para tenerlo comiendo de su mano en tan poco tiempo?

Pues tendría sentido si sus sospechas eran correctas…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hay deos siento las mejillas coloradas jaja No se si estoy describiendo bien el lemon pero espero que les guste igual. Me siento con la mente cochina porque aun viene mas xD**

 **Zoteria amiga, quiero que sepas que tu llevas el 50% de la culpa de este ffc mira lo que me has hecho crear(?) jaja**

 **¡Somos unas pervertidas! :'v**

 **Si quieren pueden unirse a mi pagina en Facebook que es nueva, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas y sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**

 **Bueno nos veremos en el proximo cap, ahorita mismo estoy trabajando en el extra :3**

 **¡Dejen su opiniones y comentarios!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Proxima actualizacion: 08/11/2016**


	3. Revelaciones

**¡Nuevamente hola a todas! Aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta enrredada historia xD Preparense porque aqui habra de todo ¬w¬**

 **La verdad me costo mucho subirlo hoy porque estoy enferma y muriendo lentamente, pero sacando mi fuerza de voluntad lo medio corregi y aqui lo tienen, asi que perdonemente por los horrores ortograficos o de narracion que se encontraran por alli(?)**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui la constentaciones:**

 ** _-Angel-demoniaca:_ Eso Marichat hasta la muerte jojojo, ¡Me alegra que te guste! - _Yume no Kaze_ : Si, finalmente aqui se descubrira tooodo jeje _-Elbakheel_ : Y no solo Chat lo descrubira :3 _-Ali. Agreste:_ Te agradezco que te hayas unido a la pagina :'v y aqui la tan esperada revelacion xD _-1396L:_ Gracias *roja como tomate* _-Niorima:_ Yo su fuera Marinette entro en negacion por una semana(?) jaja _-Sonrais777:_ Chat se tardo bastante, pero a la final supo que 2+2 es igual a 4 xD _-Nogora:_ Exactamente, Adrien puso un pollo en el horno ¬w¬ _-Milanh:_ Si a veces tengo problemas con los puntos y las comas, lo siento mucho por eso :'v y aun asi agradezco que sigas leyendo mi ffc a pesar de eso :3 - _KatNisPalFerz:_ Jaja todas estan desesperadas para que se descubran sus indentidades y el embarazo x'D _-Sou:_ Y vendra mas cataclismo(?) y gracias :3**

 **Finalmente aqui se los dejo, espero les guste a pesar que resumi muchas partes para que no se extendiera a mas capitulos porque sabia que no iba a tener fin y conociendome por alguna razon iba a dejarlo cortado xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias y Saludos!**

 **Nota: Este ffc continiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discrecion.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo III_**

 ** _"Revelaciones"_**

 _De verdad quiero morirme…_

Ese pensamiento fugaz iba acorde muy bien con sus malestares…

Aunque su pecho se inflaba de felicidad por esas últimas semanas, era difícil luchar contra esas molestas sensaciones.

Chat Noir la visitaba dos o tres veces por semana. Él siempre le comentaba que hacia todo lo posible para verla a pesar que su día a día era muy ocupado. Pero cuando tenían la oportunidad solían charlar, comer dulces, ver películas, reír tontamente de sus malos chistes de gatos y de la clara torpeza de Marinette. Todo era casi como estar en una relación de parejas normal.

Casi…

Porque a pesar de todo, ellos no habían tocado directamente el tema, Chat no le había mencionado que la quería, aunque el demostraba su cariño en la forma en que le abrazaba, besaba y la acariciaba, el héroe siempre se refrenaba cuando sus caricias se hacían más hambrientas y estaban por cruzar el límite de la decencia, con la respiración acelerada al igual que su corazón él se apartaba ligeramente para tomarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos y le murmuraba que quería hacer las cosas bien antes de volver hacerle el amor.

Marinette no podría ahogarse más de ternura y amor aunque quisiera por su consideración.

Sin embargo su ambicioso corazón quería más, mucho más...

Entonces era allí cuando su sentido común le reprochaba, él le estaba ofreciendo más de lo que debería recibir, a pesar que se moría por saber su verdadera identidad y se controlaba muy a menudo de arrancarle el antifaz del rostro sabiendo que era mágico, pero respetaba su decision de estar al anonimato.

Era un completo milagro que no la hubiera despachado al principio, después de un debate de emociones, finalmente tomo la decisión de que aprovecharía al máximo su tiempo con el felino y atesoraría cada recuerdo y cada muestra de cariño sería suficiente para ella y cada vez que cayera en el abismo de exigencia… recordaría que lo quería y su felicidad estaba por arriba de la suya.

Si Chat era feliz por lo tanto ella también, y si en algún momento él desidia dejarlo… pues con una sonrisa seguiría adelante amándolo en secreto como le había pasado con Adrien.

Tal vez ese era su destino después de todo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, y regreso el poco alimento que había ingerido esa misma mañana.

—Marinette… me gustaría poder ser de ayuda—murmuro la Kwami, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo hizo un leve movimiento de la mano para que no se preocupara, pero Tikki no pudo relajarse, ver a su querida portadora en esas condiciones era algo angustiante, la pobre chica había estaba prácticamente abrazada al inodoro desde que habían llegado de la cita médica.

Marinette se levantó con esfuerzo y con las piernas algo temblorosas; se enjuago la boca para luego mirarse al espejo, hizo una mueca, estaba pálida, con el cabello revuelto y con pequeñas ojeras por debajo de sus ojos. Su apariencia en general daba mucho que pensar sobre su energía y sus ánimos.

Pero no era por nada, ahora sabia el porqué de su extraña salud durante ese último mes…

Después de aquella vez en que ella y Chat tuvieron su segundo encuentro pasional, ella había notado que los malestares estomacales y el cansancio aun persistían a pesar que estaba alegre por haber platicado después con el gatito, así que decidió ir a un médico para ver que le decía y si les mandaba alguna vitamina para recuperar su antiguo apetito.

¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa?

Que al parecer sus _"Malestares estomacales"_ tenía ya un corazón propio, que aunque pequeño; estaba saludable y en crecimiento y en unos meses sabría su sexo.

Marinette había mirado incrédula al doctor, porque la había hecho un eco casi inmediatamente después de escuchar sus síntomas.

Tenía un mes y medio de embarazo.

En realidad, no supo cómo llego al apartamento ese día, había caminado casi que mecánicamente y en calma, seguramente por el shock inicial... eso hasta que paso el umbral de la puerta, allí fue donde el show comenzó y entro en pánico, Tikki trato inútilmente de calmarla, pero Marinette simplemente se recostó en su cama y coloco una almohada en la cabeza para ahogar sus penas.

—¡Tikki! ¡¿Cómo paso?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Creo que sabes muy bien como paso Marinette…—respondió con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

La chica aparto la almohada para ver a su amiga ahora con un gran sonrojo y una expresión de reproche—Estoy muy consciente de eso, pero… ¿Y ahora que voy hacer? Dios mío, no creo que Chat quiera ser padre a los veintitrés…—dijo con un suspiro, mirando el techo como si este pudiera darle las respuestas y la calma que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Tikki floto hasta su estómago, donde tomo asiento con cuidado mientras miraba a su portadora con esos ojos grandes y expresivos- Eso no lo sabes Marinette. No eres la primera Ladybug que concibe un hijo tan joven.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior con duda-Puede ser, pero aun así no se si a él le agradara la noticia, ni siquiera estoy segura si me ama o quien es en realidad...—cerro un momento los ojos al suspirar con pesar— Aun no estoy clara de sí quiero comunicárselo…

—No puedes anticiparte a los hechos, pero respetare tu decisión sea cual sea, como dije cada Ladybug es distinta, pero curiosamente todas son unas excelentes madres—murmuro Tikki con una gran sonrisa mientras con suave movimientos acariciaba el vientre de la joven por encima de la ropa.

En aquel momento a la pelinegra se le enterneció el corazón y sintió como sus ojos se le humedecieron por las lágrimas contenidas. Pasará lo que pasara, sabia con seguridad que la pequeña Kwami siempre estaría a su lado, junto con Alya, aunque esta última no podría enterarse hasta que Marinette tuviera una buena cuartada. Sin duda alguna necesitaría a sus dos mejores amigas para afrontar toda esa situación.

Con delicadeza acaricio la cabecita rojiza, con mucha ternura mientras le sonreía—Gracias Tikki…

—Siempre a tu lado Marinette—respondió ella encantada por los mimos.

Claro el momento se arruino cuando la chica sintió su estómago revolverse y tuvo que salir precipitadamente al baño. Por suerte Tikki se había estabilizado cuando fue catapultada fuera de la cama.

Y allí estaba ella, mirándo su pálido reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose como rayos iba a disimular cuando Chat la volviera a visitar. Su corazón saltaba de solo pensarlo, esperaba que no metiera la pata y se le escapara nada.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un mal, porque él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de enterarse que iba hacer padre, pero no sabía si le podía arruinar la vida a la persona que portaba la máscara de súper héroe. Simplemente no podría vivir consigo misma si eso pasara, esta vez preferiría no arriesgarse… pero estaba consiente que en algún momento tendría que alejarse de él en tal caso que no le dijera la verdad, se le rompería el corazón en el proceso, pero al menos así no sería una carga para Chat siendo tan joven con un bebe no planeado.

Gracias que ya estaba por culminar su carrera y en el momento de graduarse apenas podría notarse su embarazo, solo habría que ocultarlo muy bien hasta la graduación, la verdad no estaba preparada para rumores falsos.

Pero por ahora no tomaría una decisión tan drástica, simplemente dejaría que todo fluyera suavemente y cuando llegara el momento… elegiría.

'

'

Por otra parte Adrien no sabía que pensar con respecto a su _lady,_ esas últimas semanas se había puesto analizar con detalle las semejanzas entre Marinette y Ladybug y vaya que era algo que iba más allá de las casualidades...

Ambas poseían el mismo color de cabello y ojos (Por no decir con el mismo estilo también), pecas en el puente de su nariz y mejillas, y por lo que descubrió desde la batalla contra el _Dragon Destroyer_ ; ella también tenía pecas en los hombros.

La herida era la prueba más concluyente y si rememoraba bien, tanto Marinette como la súper heroína jamás estaban en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo.

Si cerraba los ojos e invocaba la voz de su _lady_ y la de su _princess;_ eran prácticamente idénticas, solo cambiaba el tono de voz, mientras la de Ladybug mantenía seguridad, firmeza y casi jamás titubeaba; la de la joven diseñadora era dulce y amable.

Oh pero cuando Marinette había retado a Chloé en la secundaria casi podía ver a la heroína sin mascara.

Eso y muchas cosas mas demostraban su teoría, tantas que era casi ridículo no darse cuenta antes.

Podría ser… ¿Que había estado demasiado ciego todo ese tiempo?

Había intentado sacarle información a Plagg, pero este se había negado porque supuestamente no podía intervenir a pesar que su portador era un tonto sin remedio.

Casi se había rebanado un dedo en la clase de cocina, un buen concejo seria no cortar mientras al mismo tiempo estas sumergido en tus pensamientos con un gran y filoso cuchillo en la mano.

Plagg se había burlado hasta el cansancio cuando lo vio en la enfermería con una venda en su mano.

—¿Que voy hacer Plagg?—suspiro el joven al llegar a su casa y tirarse en el sofá exhausto por un largo y ajetreado día.

El Kwami se tomó su tiempo para escoger un excelente trozo de camembert de su mini refrigerador antes de responder—Con tu problema yo me tiraría desde la ventana—dijo mientras sonreía embelesado al ver su alimento predilecto y su encantador aroma— Los humanos siempre hacen una montaña con un solo grano de arena y más teniendo la solución en sus narices—murmuro dándole un gran mordisco a su queso mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.

Adrien resoplo con frustración—Me tienes realmente mal con tus frases inconclusas.

Plagg se encogió de hombros— Y a mí me tiene mal tu estupidez, juro que con cada nueva generación mis portadores son cada vez más ciegos…—respondió de mal humor.

—¿Vez a lo que me refiero? ¿Por una vez podrías ser más claro?—refunfuño apartándose el cabello de la cara con cansancio.

La pequeña criatura negra lo miro estrechando la mirada, apartando su queso de mala gana—Bien, solo porque eres insoportable cuando intentas comprender tu propia estupidez… a ver ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

—¿Qué soy idiota?—susurro con sarcasmo y carente de gracia.

—No lo discuto—respondió con un bufido-Debes de confiar en tus instintos chico, al parecer casi no has aprendido nada de mi excelente naturaleza felina.

El modelo se puso un poco más serio mientras meditaba, no sabía si su Kwami tenía razón y era su corazón o su instinto quien le hablaba, pero estaba casi seguro de que Marinette era Ladybug.

Y a pesar que era un gran alivio y la felicidad lo invadía; una parte de él se sentía fatal por tardar siete largos años en darse cuenta. Había perdido mucho tiempo… su compañera de clases, la chica tímida que se sentada atrás desde la secundaria; era la misma que con un traje moteado le había robado el corazón, podría darse una patada el mismo por ser tan ciego, pero ahora tenía sentido, por eso se sentía tan a gusto con ambas.

Aunque no comprendía porque una lo había repelido y la otra no…

Sin embargo con el misterio _"resuelto"_ ahora ¿Que se supone que iba hacer? No podía llegarle directamente a su casa y decirle que sabía que era Ladybug, seguramente lo echaría a patadas.

Aunque técnicamente nunca la espió, solo lo dedujo por sí mismo… por supuesto tardo mucho tiempo en verlo totalmente claro pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Lo querría también como Adrien? Porque según recordaba Marinette siempre se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía, no sabía si le causaba incomodidad a pesar que tenía una amistad. Ahora tampoco tenía la opción de preguntarle directamente que era lo que sentía por su otro yo, no era tan sencillo…

¿O sí?

Aquella misma noche fue a visitarla, debía admitir que estaba algo ansioso, haber descubierto la verdad le impulsaba a tomarla en brazos y no dejarla ir nunca. El hecho de que ella sea su _lady_ lo hacía todo aún mejor, podría gritar de alegría y un peso en sus hombros por fin se esfumo.

No estaba loco después de todo al querer a dos chicas, solo que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma persona. Si eso no era amor incondicional entonces no sabía que era.

Si, definitivamente quería gritar y saltar de felicidad.

Pero la confusión lo invadió cuando aterrizo en el balcón y al mirar hacia dentro de la habitación atreves de la puerta de cristal; esta estaba completamente a oscuras. Frunciendo levemente los labios, entro con cautela y al poco tiempo llego a la conclusión que Marinette no estaba en el apartamento.

¿Dónde estaría ella? Calculando la hora desde que salió de casa, estaba a punto de ser las ocho y sabía firmemente que ella no veía clases en horario nocturno.

No pudo evitar preocuparse, había muchas posibilidades, quizás la pelinegra estaría en alguna casa de otra amiga, visitando a sus padres o… en una cita.

No imposible, ella era suya y confiaba ciegamente en su _princess_.

Pero eso no evito que un sentimiento amargo y molesto se instalara en su pecho. Tal vez podría buscar su paradero y asegurarse que estuviera bien y así podría esperarla en el apartamento o simplemente regresaría a su hogar.

Aunque esto último no lo llamaba mucho, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de verla y sentir su calidez reconfortante.

Con la decisión tomada, salió nuevamente por el balcón hacia el mundo exterior y se propuso a buscarla, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar y ni siquiera tenía una pista… lo único que le quedaba era seguir su instinto y su olfato, que hasta ahora no le habían fallado.

Solo esperaba que ese crudo sentimiento que se comenzó a manifestar como un frió escalofrió por su columna no sea un mal presagio…

Recorrió cada calle cerca del apartamento, visito la panadería de los padres de la chica pero esta estaba cerrada y no obtuvo ningún rastro de su dulce aroma. Opto por ir directo a la universidad para salir de dudas, a mitad de camino se topó con una sutil estela de su fragancia, con el corazón acelerado por comprobar su estado; se deslizo por el tejado de una casa y con pasos silenciosos se asomó a la calle y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

Marinette caminaba con paso apurado junto con un chico que no reconoció.

—Ya basta por favor Edward y te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente— dijo la ojiazul ya bastante harta del asunto.

—Oh vamos Marinette, no acepto un no como respuesta.

La joven miro de reojo al muchacho que caminaba a su lado, ella hizo una mueca desagradable con los labios, Edward se había empeñado en escoltarla hasta su apartamento después que había salido mortalmente tarde del salón de costura. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando y cuando vino a darse cuenta; quedaba ella sola, se había sumergido por completo en su proyecto lo cual era ensayo y error y a pesar de las horas invertidas aun le quedaba un largo camino, pero debía de admitir que su diseño tenía buena pinta, había valido la pena salir tan tarde.

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato cuando se topó con el hermano de una de sus compañeras. No lo conocía demasiado bien, mucho hizo con recordar su nombre, sin embargo Edward sí que la recordaba muy bien.

Había insistido hasta el cansancio acompañarla, aunque ella había planeado meterse en cualquier rincón a las afueras de la universidad e irse como Ladybug, un viaje mucho más seguro, rápido y con cero compañía masculinas no deseadas…

Sujeto con fuerza su carpeta y la bolsa de mano donde contenía su preciado proyecto. Sinceramente estaba ya asqueada de la actitud del joven de cabello negro, Se sentía cada vez más ahogada cuando más insistente se ponía. Lo peor es que no podía transformase con el ahí y vaya que si intento mándalo a volar más de una vez con palabras cortantes que usualmente ella no utilizaba hasta que de verdad se cabreaba.

Y si que estaba molesta.

—Por enésima vez, no voy a ir una cita contigo, tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa para terminar con mis deberes—había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho la misma frase.

Edward chasqueo la lengua—Solo será por un rato, vamos a mi apartamento, quizás podemos divertimos.

Ella sintió un escalofrió más parecido al asco ante esa insinuación y más con ese tono de voz tan lascivo, casi le dan arcadas de solo pensarlo—No gracias—dijo en un tono cortante— Déjame en paz y ve a capturar a otra mariposilla indefensa que quiera ligar contigo—murmuro observando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Diablos, eran pasadas las ocho, si fuera Ladybug habría llegado en un parpadeo.

—Pero yo quiero que seas mi mariposilla Marinette.

Entonces él la tomo de la muñeca para acercarla a su cuerpo. La joven se resistió reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no transformase y darle su merecido.

El agarre en su piel se volvió de hierro, al punto que comenzó a lastimarla. Marinette gruño y el chico solo se rio burlándose de ella, poco le falta para darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando una sombra negra cayo elegantemente y con sigilo desde algún tejado, situándose justo detrás de Edward.

Marinette jadeo de sorpresa y su corazón brinco en su pecho a reconocer a su mínimo, pero abrió los ojos aún más atónita al ver la mirada esmeralda que brillaba con peligro y toxicidad.

—Creo a ver escuchado que la princesa dijo que no.

A pesar de su usual sonrisa ladina esta era mucho más maliciosa, casi mortal… no supo si era solo ella que quedo con las piernas temblorosas, su mirada salvaje en conjunto con su voz ronca y cargada de iría contenida; hacía que su cuerpo sintiera intensos escalofríos.

Pero el efecto en Edward fue diferente, el muchacho temblaba pero por una razón muy diferente. Claro al ver al súper héroe de Paris con esa nota amenazante podría bajarle los humos a cualquiera.

Antes de que algunos de los dos pudieran reaccionar, Chat sujeto el brazo del joven por la muñeca que había mantenido prisionera a Marinette, en un agarre no tan delicado.

Los ojos felinos se posaron directamente en los de Edward con un brillo de malicia e ira, mientras este trataba inútilmente de formular alguna palabra coherente—¿Qué? ¿El gato aun no te ha comido la lengua?—dijo en un tono burlón, encantado como el muchacho lo miraba mortalmente pálido como un fantasma—Pues yo puedo arrancártela con gusto si sigues coqueteando con mi princesa—su sonrisa se volvió más amplia mientras retorcía su muñeca hacia atrás en un ángulo que hizo chillar al joven mientras le flaqueaban las piernas hasta quedar arrodillado en el frió asfalto.

Muy sabiamente Marinette retrocedió unoas pasos con una mano cubriendo su boca para ahogar otro jadeo de sorpresa. Jamás en esos años había visto a Chat Noir actuar de aquella forma.

El rubio se acuclillo con una falsa aura de tranquilidad aun sin soltarlo, quizás lo estuviera sujetando con demasiada fuerza, pero ya nada le importaba. Un sentimiento ácido y peligroso surgía dentro de él, tomo su bastón con su mano libre y con el lo puso debajo de la barbilla del chico para que alzara la mirada llena de dolor y terror— ¿Has comprendido mi mensaje? O ¿Tengo que recurrir a más tortura…? Y que yo recuerde tú no eres el que tiene siete vidas—para enfatizar sus palabras golpeteo su quijada con el helado acero de su bastón, retándolo con la mirada a que diera una mínima negativa... ambos sabían que disfrutaría mucho hacerle daño.

Marinette observo como el pobre de Edward asentía vigorosamente preso del pánico.

Solo entonces Chat lo soltó de mala gana mientras soltaba otro gruñido de molestia, luego se acercó a su _princess_ con una sincera mirada de preocupación y reproche, iba hablar muy seriamente con esa mujer y recalcarle que no anduviera de noche y menos con locos.

—Es hora de irnos _My princess_ —murmuro pasando su brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia el e irse juntos.

—Un momento gatito.

Chat la observo con una ceja arqueada mientras veía como la pelinegra se acercaba al chico que aun permanecía en el suelo tomando su muñeca adolorida. Primero tuvo el loco impulso de alejarla de aquel que oso ponerle un dedo encima, la posesividad con ella lo estaba volviendo demente, pero también tenía curiosidad de que haría su _lady_ , así que alerta siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntándose si ella se disculparía por su mal y brusco comportamiento.

Marinette se acercó con paso tranquilo y se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura que Edward con una expresión sonriente, este la miro perplejo como si estuviese loca—No quería irme sin agregar que no solo este gato acabara contigo si sigues insistiendo—comento señalando a un Chat que la miraba atento e interesado—Te aseguro que te encontraras con cierta súper heroína que te pateara el trasero sin piedad, así que te recomiendo que te alejes de mi Edward—y para finalizar le deseo buenas noches junto con una palmadita ligera en el hombro.

Ella se levantó, girando sobre sus talones regreso donde el felino y le echó las manos alrededor del cuello lista para que la cargara—Bien, ahora si podemos irnos Chaton.

La expresión del héroe era todo un poema mientras rodeaba nuevamente su cintura. Estaba atónito, es más; podría besarla hasta dejarla sin aire en ese preciso momento, su pecho estaba inflado de orgullo y admiración por esta chica.

Sin duda alguna ella era Ladybug con o sin la máscara.

Emprendieron el camino en silencio, Marinette recargo su cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose protegida y querida.

Sinceramente ella no se había esperado la aparición de Chat, pero se alegraba muchísimo. Aun su corazón saltaba de alegría, mientras una parte de ella se pondría a bailar de emoción, porque puede que también allá demostrado un poco de celos…

Cuando por fin estaban en el interior de la habitación, Marinette no pudo evitar notar que el minino lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa boba en los labios, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo; este se abalanzo directamente a devorar su boca en un beso que estaba muy lejos de ser casto.

Fue tan ardiente que a Marinette le flaquearon por segunda vez aquella las rodillas esa noche.

Chat se separó del beso con la respiración igualmente agitada y con una mirada ardiente—Te haría mía aquí y ahora, pero respetare la promesa que te hice de ir despacio— murmuro con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras besaba su mejillas llena de pequeñas pecas.

Rio quedamente cuando ella se ruborizo como una colegiala y lo aparto con torpeza y llena de timidez, era adorable y una caja llena de sorpresas, definitivamente lo traía loco.

Esa noche se desvelaron hasta muy tarde, a pesar que Chat no podía contar demasiadas anécdotas sobre su vida, se encargaba de hacerla reír con historias cortas pero divertidas, pero curiosamente después de narrarle un pequeño relato de cuando era muy pequeño; Marinette cambio su semblante y se puso casi instantáneamente nerviosa, hasta el punto de no quedarse quieta.

Era una maña que había descubierto de ella recientemente, cuando algo la tenía preocupada o estaba demasiado ansiosa, se ponía a caminar alrededor de su cuarto haciendo cualquier insignificante cosa que requería su urgente atención. Él extrañado le pregunto el por qué pero ella contesto que simplemente estaba nerviosa por su proyecto, sin embargo el sospechaba que había algo más.

Aunque no quiso presionarla, ya bastante tenía el con su cabeza inundada del conocimiento de que Marinette fuera su _lady_.

Pero ese comportamiento inusual no se detuvo esa noche, si no que pasaba cada vez que la visitaba. Ella se sobresaltaba si se aproximaba demasiado, cada vez que la abrazaba se alejaba con delicadeza, y a pesar que no huía de sus besos; estos estaban cargado de algo parecido a la ansiedad.

Algo pincho en su corazón, preguntándose si el amor de Marinette comenzaba a decaer... y ese crudo sentimiento fue empeorando a lo largo de las semanas, a veces la encontraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y cuando le preguntaba que pasaba ella siempre le contestaba que nada.

¿Acaso su _lady_ ya no lo quería más y no sabía cómo rechazarlo por miedo a lastimarlo?

Ese simple pensamiento lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta el punto de querer encararla y reclamarle qué diablos le estaba pasando, pero su amor por ella se lo impedía y solo esperaba pacientemente que le contara sus problemas en algún momento…

Tiempo atrás había querido firmemente pedirle que fuese su novia, hasta pensó en comprarle un anillo, aunque pretendió pedírselo no como Chat Noir si no como Adrien Agreste, pero era difícil encontrar las palabras y la forma de expresarle de que él era el héroe debajo del traje de gato durante todos esos años.

Sin embargo ahora lo ponía en duda y no por sus sentimientos, el seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella... pero si Marinette ya no sentía lo mismo, entonces ¿Para qué humillarse y recibir otro rechazo como tantas veces Ladybug había hecho?

Igualmente no estuvo preparado para aquel día, con el corazón en la mano y con la decisión de preguntarle que la había hecho cambiar; fue a su apartamento.

Pero lo que encontró lo dejo sin aire y con el alma en los pies.

Esta vez su hermoso rostro de melocotón; estaba bañado en lágrimas, mientras se encontraba sentada en la cama abrazando con demasiada fuerza una almohada. Los llorosos se podían escuchar por toda la habitación, desgarrándole el alma.

La preocupación fue lo que lo impulso a moverse y sentarse lentamente a su lado.

—Marinette…—murmuro acariciando con gentileza su suave cabellera azulada—¿Qué sucede?

Ella se apartó de su toque con demasiada brusquedad—Déjame sola Chat—gimoteo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Su mano quedo estática a medio camino de volverla a tocar. Parpadeo confuso al no esperarse tal cosa de la dulce chica que tanto quería, pero aun así no se rindió, esta vez conseguiría respuestas—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Esta vez los intensos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, una estaca de hielo se clavó cruelmente en su pecho al ver su expresión sonrosada producto de las lágrimas, pero lo que más le dolía era ver su brillo normalmente de cariño; convertido en algo muy parecido al desprecio—Tu eres el problema Chat Noir, q-quiero que te alejes de mi—espetó con un tono tembloroso pero firme.

—¿Qué?—jadeo sin poder creérselo.

Marinette tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de volver abrir sus crueles labios—¿Estas sordo gato? Vete de MI vida, ya no te quiero en ella—dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios— Solo fuiste un juguete para mi, ahora no te necesito, tu cercanía me enferma.

Era sumamente extraño que todo París no hubiera escuchado como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos esa noche…

Solo la observo durante varios segundos, buscando desesperadamente en sus ojos algún indicio de que le estaba mintiendo, que todo eso era una cruel broma por los años que había pasado escuchando sus malos chistes de gatos, pero no, aunque seguía llorando en silencio; su expresión decidida no cambio. Había creído ver por un momento un brillo de dolor y angustia, pero debió habérselo imaginado o estaba reflejando sus propios sentimientos.

Apretando furiosamente los puños, se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No le iba a obligar que le diera explicaciones, no era tan masoquista, y tampoco iba a esperar que ella le dijera otra cosa más hiriente o darle la oportunidad de burlarse de él, simplemente cuando estuvo por poner un pie afuera por el balcón; Chat la observo por última vez, ella seguía fría eh indiferente, seguramente sus lágrimas eran por tener tanto alivio de por fin deshacerse de él o simplemente era una estupenda actriz, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

—Buenas noches, espero que la _princesa_ consiga la felicidad que desea…

Maldiciendo a su estúpido corazón; que alguna vez había tenido muchas esperanzas.

Por lo menos no había dicho que la quería o la amaba… irónicamente había estado esperando el momento oportuno para pedirle que fuera su novia y su compañera para el resto de la vida… gracias que se había ahorrado una humillación más.

Y con eso Chat Noir se perdió en la oscuridad.

'

'

Marinette se derrumbó completamente, sus defensas y la muralla sínica que había creado para cumplir con su objetivo cayo desmoronando a su alrededor, ahora solo quedaba su triste y desgarrado corazón, que lo sentía oprimirse en su pecho, sintiéndolo sangrar. Se hundió más en su cama mientras lloraba sin descanso... lo que había hecho simplemente no tenía perdón alguno.

Tikki se acercó rápidamente al lado de su amiga después de asegurarse que estaban solas—¿Marinette? Por favor tienes que calmarte un poco…

—N-No puedo Tikki…—murmuro la pelinegra entre lagrimas— Dios me duele tanto…—gimió con angustia.

La Kwami la observo con mucha preocupación—Dije que respetaría tu decisión, pero creo que se han hecho demasiado daño sin necesidad.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que si no hubiera sido así no hubiera podido alejarlo…—intento en vano limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, ya que más y más fluían de sus ojos ya enrojecidos e irritados—Yo… lo amo demasiado para hundirlo con un bebe no planeado, además nunca me dijo que me quería o simplemente nunca me saco de dudas si éramos algo más que amantes…

—Nunca sabrás si tus sospechas son ciertas Marinette.

—Puede ser… pero es Adrien de quien estamos hablando Tikki, ya su vida en si es lo suficientemente complicada para meterme de lleno junto con un niño y sin nada que yo le pueda ofrecer— murmuro sollozando ante el crudo recuerdo de hace unos días…

Un nuevo ataque de Akuma había alertado a los súper héroes. Marinette había estado nerviosa por transformase en LadyBug, ya tenía casi tres meses de embarazo y su vientre estaba un poco más redondeado, se le notaba desde kilometros con ropa ajustada, pero no era tanto el temor de que se descubriera; si no que el bebe sufriera algún daño en el combate, Tikki la tranquilizo diciendole que no tenia de que preocuparse, ella se encargaría de ocultarlo a la vista y concentraría más su magia en protegerse al bebe.

Eso era lo que hacía con las Ladybugs que estaban en gestación, claro eso podría hacerlo hasta cierto punto, después tendría que tomar un descanso hasta que él bebe naciera.

Un poco más tranquila pero aun algo indecisa se transformó, queriendo acabar con el Akuma lo más rápido posible.

Por suerte Chat Noir ya se encontraba en la escena y juntos como el gran equipo que eran, se encargaron de la situación con bastante facilidad a pesar que aquel Akumatizado era poderoso, pero no era rival para los héroes.

Lo curioso es que cuando observaba a Chat de reojo lo pillaba mirándolo fijamente y en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa algo tonta. Desde hacía un tiempo el gato negro había dejado los coqueteos descarados, claro aún le besaba la mano y le decía malos chistes sobre su atractivo felino pero no insistió más su amor por ella.

¿Tal vez él se había rendido como ella con el modelo rubio?

Chocaron sus puños ante la victoria y despidiéndose con una exagerada reverencia; Chat se retiró de la escena, y ella respirando más tranquila y llevando una mano inconscientemente a su vientre sonrió al saber que todo había marchado a la perfección y sin darse cuenta se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado el felino.

Con su yoyo se lanzó hacia un edificio, pero al estar a medio camino de un salto; una luz verdosa y muy llamativa llamo su atención.

Impulsivamente después de aterrizar suavemente en el tejado se asomó al callejón oscuro y vio los últimos vestigios de luces vaporosa en tonos de verde y en negro antes que Adrien Agreste saliera del susodicho lugar mirando ambos lados con cautela mientras una pequeña criatura negra se escondía en su chaqueta antes de seguir su camino en la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ladybug retrocedió cubriéndose la boca de la impresión, ahogando un jadeo. Sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sentarse antes de caer bruscamente, su corazón amenazo con salírsele del pecho y las náuseas aparecieron con fuerza, pero se obligó asi misma a tranquilizarse para no entrar en pánico en semejante lugar, además que sus aretes ya alertaron que su transformación se iría en breve.

Con manos temblorosas y con un nudo en su garganta volvió a lanzar su yoyo para llegar finalmente a su apartamento.

Apenas volvió a su forma civil cuando callo arrodillada en medio de su habitación, mirando fijamente a la nada. Tikki a pesar que estaba débil logro flotar hasta su regazo donde se recostó, las manos frías de Marinette la acariciaron lentamente de forma automatica y ausente, la Kwami dirigió la mirada hacia arriba preocupada, la expresión de sorpresa en la chica fue reemplazada poco a poco por una de angustia y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar junto con los pequeños sollozos que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón…

Y ahí estaba ella aun ahogada en llanto, esa noche había decidido ponerle fin y alejar el amor de su vida para siempre, una decisión que se arrepentiría por es resto de su vida seguramente.

No se sorprendió encontrar a Alya abrazándola preocupada cuando recién llego de casa de Nino, y a pesar que le pregunto una y otra vez que le había sucedido con voz suave; la pelinegra solo le contestaba entre lágrimas que había destruido dos corazones esa noche. Y la morena sin comprender absolutamente nada solo se concentró en acariciar su cabello oscuro mientras esta se desahogaba…

Así paso el fin de semana y la joven alma desolada se dedicó a estar prácticamente encerrada en su habitación, sentada en el balcón observando las estrellas mientras sus lágrimas parecían nunca acabar. No había querido ver a su amiga porque no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de contarle lo que sucedió…

Finalmente llego el lunes, Marinette había tratado en vano de ocultar su demacrado y pálido rostro con un poco de maquillaje, pero nada pudo hacer por sus ojos que demostraban una tristeza tan grande que hacia encoger el corazón de la pelirroja.

Emprendieron juntas el camino a clases, en todo el trayecto la ojiazul mantenía la mirada baja y sus pasos eran lentos, casi como si su espíritu no tuviera fuerzas para nada. Lo único que pudo deducir Alya fue que su amiga tenía el corazón muy roto producto por alguna ruptura demasiado dolorosa, aunque no supo en que momento su amiga comenzó a salir con alguien, se sentía un poco triste de que Marinette no le haya comunicado nada al respecto, pero confiaba ciegamente en ella y que habría algún motivo por el cual había permanecido en silencio.

Aun así la culpabilidad de no estar con ella antes también estaba muy presente. Últimamente no había estado en el apartamento y ahora se arrepentía en grande. Marinette necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca.

Pero al llegar a la universidad tuvieron que separarse y la morena prometió que se encontrarían a la hora del almuerzo, no pensaba dejar a su amiga por nada del mundo y si Marinette le apetecía; podría contarle un poco de lo que le estaba pasando, así ella buscaría la forma ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Eso hizo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la pelinegra. Si no fuese por Alya, ahorita mismo estuviera echada a morir en un rincón de su cuarto… iba siendo hora de comunicarle que estaba esperando un hijo.

'

'

Adrien no sabía cómo había fingido su estado de ánimo y lo hacia tan bien que nadie sospechaba que realmente moría por dentro lenta y dolorosamente y su alma se marchitaba. El único que noto algo extraño en él; fue Nino pero a pesar de todo no objeto nada respetando sus motivos por querer disfrazar sus emociones ante los demás.

Todo le salió con naturalidad en la mañana a pesar que tenía serios problemas en concretarse en su clase final y no era nada bueno porque esa semana tendría su último examen y los preparativos para la graduación, tenía que tener la mente clara, sin embargo eso era sumamente difícil cuando lo único que quería hacer es cavar un hoyo, tumbarse y no salir jamás… trataba en todo lo posible no pensar en ella, quería sacarla de su sistema, pero le era imposible y el recuerdo de sus ácidas palabras solo hacía que su corazón sangrara mucho más, y lo peor del caso es que no podía odiarla…

Era un completo idiota.

Lo peor fue cuando a la hora del almuerzo; diviso su silueta como si de un radar implantado en su cerebro se tratara, la vio hablando con Alya, ambas se encontraban a fuera del cafetín. No podía ver su rostro porque esta le daba la espalda, pero eso no impidió que un dolor en su pecho amenazo nuevamente con asfixiarlo, tenía el impulso de correr hacia ella tomarla entre sus brazos y exigirle porque lo había hecho y gritarle que la quería de regreso en su vida con desesperación.

Sin ella se sentía vacío y sus fuerzas…

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, no, él no iba a caer tan bajo, Marinette lo despreciaba y él no iba ir tras ella como un estúpido enamorado. Aparto la mirada a pesar que en su mente se veía hermosa aunque solo fuera de espaldas. Suspiro derrotado, mejor sería ignorarla completamente y marcharse del lugar, bien podría saltarse una comida.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

Escucho la voz preocupada de Alya y fue suficiente para llamar la completa atención del rubio. Adrien volvió a girar su rostro hacia ellas y lo que vio lo insto a tirar su mochila y correr hacia la joven ojiazul.

Marinette dejó caer su libreta mientras se tambaleaba en su sitio, la morena la sostuvo justo a tiempo de la cintura cuando su amiga perdió la conciencia, volviendose completamente laxa y sin moverse. Alya la llamaba preocupada mientras la sacudía levemente para que volviera en sí pero no surtía efecto.

La pelirroja busco con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarlas, pero no había ni abierto la boca cuando Adrien llego a su lado con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Qué le sucedió?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba con cuidado a la inconsciente chica entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé, simplemente se desvaneció, ni siquiera me dijo que se sentía mal—murmuro la morena con los labios levemente fruncidos recogiendo las cosas de su amiga que habian ido a parar al suelo.

Adrien ni siquiera miro a Alya, con paso firme fue directo a la enfermería.

La morena lo siguió de cerca mientras lo miraba con un leve aire de sospecha.

'

'

Parpadeo lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de la habitación, llevo su mano a la frente, estaba muy aturdida y desorientada. Lo único que sabía es que estaba acostada sobre alguna especia de cama fría y rustica.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta que se había desmayado en frente de la cafetería, se sentó de golpe mirando ansiosa a su alrededor.

Había creído escuchar en sus sueño la voz de…

—Hey chica más te vale no levantarte tan deprisa.

Miro a Alya que se encontraba a su derecha, sentada en una silla blanca. Ella la observaba con una ceja alzada a través de sus gafas.

—¿Alya? ¿Cómo me trajiste?

Su amiga medito seriamente en que respuesta darle, opto por no decirle la verdad, tenía un leve presentimiento que si le decía el nombre de quien la había cargado y traído a la enfermería le iba a dar un colapso—Un chico se ofreció muy amablemente, no te preocupes—no era totalmente mentira en su punto de vista—Bien ahora creo que me debes una buena explicación, ¿Has estado enferma y sin decirme nada?—dijo con un leve toque de indignación en su voz.

Marinette suspiro derrotada, entrelazo sus dedos por encima de su regazo, si no le decía ahora; la morena no le iba a dejar en paz por el resto del día, capaz se le pegaba como un chicle o mama gallina hasta que le contara algo.

—Yo… pues, de verdad quería decirte antes Alya, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, p-puede ser un poco sorpresivo—comenzó hablar un poco nerviosa, después de cerciorarse de que la enfermería estuviese completamente vacía.

—Ya, claro…—le hizo señas para que continuara sin rodeos.

—E-Estoy…—respiro hondo— Embarazada…—soltó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Alya se levantó de golpe, casi tumbando la silla en el proceso.

—¡¿Qué?!

La pelinegra asintió algo avergonzada cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—¡Ósea chica, estas embarazada de…! ¿Cuánto meses?

—Tres—murmuro ocultándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡¿Mi mejor amiga esta embaraza de tres meses y yo apenas y enterándome?!-exclamo con ambas manos en las caderas.

—Shh Alya por favor alguien podría escucharte…— suplico encogiéndose un poco ante el sobresalto de su amiga ante la noticia.

La morena respiro hondo antes de calmarse y volver a tomar asiento, su mirada era menos discriminatoria pero igual de insistente—Bien Mari, supongo que después puedo sucumbir a mi ataque en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, pero ahora la pregunta de oro… ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Lo sabe?

Marinette negó con entusiasmo, mientras apretabas los labios en una fina línea ante la barrida del dolor que atropellaba a su corazón—No lo sabrá nunca…—aparto las manos de la cara para mirar a su mejor amiga directamente a los ojos y viera por si misma los sentimientos desdichados que albergaban su alma—Tampoco puedo decirte quien es… e-estuvimos en secreto todo este tiempo y prometí no revelar su identidad.

Alya suspiro ante la curiosidad que la carcomía por dentro, aunque tenía ya una leve corazonada de quien sería…— De acuerdo no insistiré con su identidad—dijo alzando las manos en un gesto de rendición—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Sabes que tiene todo el derecho del mundo Marinette…

Ella asintió con los ojos humedecidos—Lo tengo muy claro, pero es un bebe que no fue planeado y su vida es demasiado ocupada, está a otro nivel completamente inalcanzable para mi, podría arruinar sus metas y soy incapaz de hacerle esto.

—Amiga, pero si se quieren lo suficiente entre si deberías al menos comunicárselo.

—No—dijo firme—Esto pasó por mi culpa, ese día prácticamente me le tire en sus brazos, a pesar que lo amo y siempre lo amare con locura simplemente no puedo Alya. De verdad que no, confía en mí, su vida no hay espacio para mí ni para un bebe… no tengo nada que ofrecerle aparte de mi amor, soy una chica demasiado simple—murmuro agachando la mirada, posando su mano en el vientre—Pero mi niño sabrá quien fue su padre, le contare todo sobre él y lo buena persona que es… a pesar que yo le rompí cruelmente el corazón—ahogo un gemido, mientras Alya se apresuraba para abrazarla.

—Ahora entiendo porque estabas así hace dos días… lo siento de verdad Mari, te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre.

Marinette la abrazo aferrándose a sus palabras y a la amistad que las unía, realmente aliviada porque su secreto no hubiera hecho que la morena le diera la espalda por ocultárselo por tanto tiempo.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos estaba consiente es que Adrien había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio apoyo la frente y sus manos en la madera mientras apretaban fuertemente los puños y trataba de controlar su respiración agitada. Cada una de las dudas que había persistido en su mente durante esos días; ahora tenían respuesta, respuestas que no sabía si alegrarse o golpearse así mismo por el gran idiota que era, la había juzgado tan dolorosamente, y todo ese tiempo Marinette lo único que trato fue proteger su vacía vida como Agreste.

 _E iba hacer padre joder…_

Se apartó de la puerta y se pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello alborotándolo. Eso era como un balde de agua fría, pero en su interior se alegraba inmensamente tener un hijo de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, finalmente podría dar amor y cariño y criar a su niño en un mundo que él fue privado desde que su madre desapareció… pero para eso tenía que aclarar las cosas sí o sí.

También debía mantenerla a su lado y más sabiendo que los sentimientos de su _princess_ eran verdaderos y tan grande como los suyos propios.

Un fugaz recuerdo de ella combatiendo como Ladybug lo hizo entrar casi en pánico. No, no, definitivamente no, ella no podría volver a la lucha, con más razón aún tenía que estar juntos, tenía que protegerla a como de lugar.

Estaba decidido, esa misma noche le haría una visita, ni siquiera ella misma podría tenerlo alejado por mucho tiempo.

Los gatos siempre regresaran con sus dueños tarde o temprano.

'

'

Después de una larga charla entre amigas en el parque. Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en que después de graduarse; necesitaban un pequeño viaje fuera de París y de los recuerdos amargos. Marinette aún estaba indecisa si después regresaría o alquilaría otro apartamento, para que Chat o en tal caso; Adrien nunca la encontrara.

Sentía un peso en el corazón con ese pensamiento, pero era lo mejor.

Alya tuvo que dejar a Marinette nuevamente sola ese día, porque su madre la llamo con urgencia de que se encontraba muy enferma y que necesitaba que cuidara a sus hermanitos y de ella misma. Con una sonrisa la pelinegra le aseguro que estaría bien y que ese tiempo a solas le ayudaría aclarar sus ideas. La morena le prometió ir a primera hora de la mañana.

Al llegar al apartamento, Tikki salió de su bolsito y la miro con afecto, Marinette le sonrió con algo de nostalgia por el rumbo que tomaría las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Pero la Kwami sabía perfectamente quien fue que le prestó ayuda ese día, aunque decidió callar, en el estado de la ojiazul no era sabio hacer que se alteree más de lo que ya lo había estado esos últimos días.

Con pesar, la joven se dedicó a comenzar a empacar algunas de sus cosas, preferiría estar preparada ante todo, luego tenía que comunicárselo a sus padres y quien sabe; tal vez se fuera a vivir con ellos nuevamente…

Se le paso el tiempo reuniendo un par de cajas, ya había terminado con su diseño así que le sobraba tiempo y si no ocupaba la mente en otra cosa corría el riesgo de volver a echarse a llorar.

Picoteo un poco de frutas y se ducho antes de volver manos a la obra, se colocó solo la parte superior de la piyama que caía en v desde su ombligo hasta un poco más debajo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto sus bragas blancas, un poco de libertad a su cuerpo sensible no le vendría mal y total, estaba sola con Tikki.

Comenzó a guardar álbumes y algunos libros, sin notar que ya no estaban solas. Su Kwami salió disparada a esconderse, mientras la joven ajena a lo que le rodeaba sostuvo la caja para llevarla a la sala junto con las cosas que ya había empacado.

—Marinette…

Se quedó de piedra ante esa voz que jamás pensó volver a escuchar. Lentamente y con temor; alzo la mirada hacia la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el balcón esperando que solo fuera su imaginación jugando cruelmente con ella.

Ahogo una exclamación y soltó la caja.

Allí enfrente de ella y en su habitación se encontraba Chat Noir mirándola con mucha intensidad.

La joven retrocedió con las piernas temblorosas, su pulso se aceleró frenéticamente, nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver y menos tan sabía si podía actuar con indiferencia o si pudiera recolectar la suficiente fuerza para volverlo a echar de su vida: cuando en realidad lo que quería era fundirse en sus brazos y disculparse hasta quedarse ronca.

Chat avanzo un paso y ella volvió a retroceder otro. Verla así, tan delicada y hermosa hacia estragos con sus sentimientos, pero lo que lo había dejado realmente mal, fue darse cuenta al llegar; que ella estaba empacando sus cosas, eso hizo que la desesperación de que Marinette permaneciera a su lado se intensificara, ella era su mundo y lucharía por el hasta el último segundo.

—V-Vete…—murmuro ella queriendo echarse a correr, huir y esconderse donde no pudiera ser jamás encontrada.

El rubio negó lentamente y volvió a dar otro paso—No esta vez…

—Por favor…—gimoteo dándose cuenta que estaba peligrosamente a punto de desbordarse en llanto.

—Estoy aquí… y ahora sin secretos—tras decir esas palabras deshizo su transformación.

Una cosa era saber quién era Chat por medio de que lo había espiado en un callejón, otra muy distinta era tener a Adrien Agreste vestido casualmente con unos pantalones negros desteñidos junto con una camiseta de mangas cortar del mismo color.

Tenerlo al frente sabiendo todo el daño que le había hecho, fue demasiado para ella, sintió como el alma se le bajo a los pies y un tormentoso mareo la golpeo, pestañeo varias veces al ver que su vista se comenzaba a nublar.

Adrien la tomo en brazos justo en el momento en que Marinette caía hacia delante, se maldijo así mismo por darle tal impresión. La recostó en su pecho mientras la abraza con cariño, con lentitud se deslizo con ella hacia abajo, tomando asiento en el suelo.

Suspiro, por fin la tenía con él. Su corazon podria volver a latir con tranquilodad junto con su otra mitad.

Por suerte ella volvió en si a los pocos minutos, fue el shock del momento la que hizo desvanecerse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, tuvo el impulso de apartarse, de decirle cosas desagradables como aquella vez, pero simplemente no podía, no tenía voluntad para hacer eso, ya que si lo volvía a repetir; esta vez corría el riesgo de no poder levantarse y recuperarse después…

—Adrien…—murmuro con voz ahogada.

El peli rubio sintió sus hombros temblar, ella tenía el rostro oculto en su camisa, la tela comenzó a humedecerse por las saladas y silenciosas lágrimas de la joven.

—Marinettepor favor no llores… yo lo siento mucho, no debí quitarme la transformación de esa manera—susurro el estrechándola aún más.

Marinette negó lentamente—S-Sabía que eras tú—Esta vez ella pudo alzar su rostro y mirar directamente aquellos ojos esmeraldas que desde hacía ya muchos años estuvo perdidamente enamorada. Quien diría que serían los mimos ojos que la traerían loca otra vez—Por eso tienes que irte Adrien—murmuro con tristeza.

El la observo atónito—¿Pero cómo…?—pregunto perplejo, luego negó tranquilamente con una sonrisa, después tendría su debida respuesta, primero debía de aclarar cosas muchos más importantes. Se tomó su tiempo en acariciar su mejilla y apartar las lágrimas con dedos gentiles, antes de volver hablar—Ni idea de cómo lo has descubierto, pero yo también se quién eres _My Lady…_

Marinette jadeo con sorpresa y se apartó de él sobresaltada—P-Pero yo… tu… yo ¿Desde hace cuánto? —balbuceo nuevamente aturdida.

Él le volvió a sonreír—Casi hace dos meses, más bien unos días después de que derrotáramos el Akuma _Dragon Destroyer_ si no me equivoco y salieras lastimada. Simplemente saque cuentas y vamos no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes—dijo con algo de humor inclinándose para tomar una de sus delicadas manos y apretarla suavemente—No sabía la forma de decirte que estaba consiente de tu identidad.

—A-Adrien yo…—comenzó a decir tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero el rubio la acallo tirando de su mano para que volviera al refugio de sus brazos. Su corazón se volvió loco en su pecho ante su calidez y su aroma masculino.

—No volveré alejarme de ti _My lady_ —murmuro contra su cabello dándole un tierno beso—Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo Marinette.

Ella se echó a temblar mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundamente. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Todo era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, se sentía directamente en el paraíso, aunque no le duro mucho la sensación maravillosa… porque aun así había algo más que contar… Adrien no sabía lo de su estado y seguramente ignoraba el hecho de porque le había pisoteado sus sentimientos de forma tan hiriente.

En realidad no sabía que fue lo que lo llevo a estar allí con ella después de lo que paso.

Armándose de valor y rezando para que nuevas lagrimas no se derramaran; volvió a apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos, quería que viera toda la sinceridad—Lamento todo lo que te dije… y-yo pues…—se mordió los labios infinitamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo le decía a la persona que le acaba de decir que la quería que aun así necesitaba desaparear de su vida?

Y observar esos posos esmeraldas tan llenos de sentimientos no la estaba ayudando mucho, ella misma sentía que se ahoga en su propio amor.

Pero lo que hizo Adrien a continuación dejo a la pobre chica boquiabierta y con el corazón en la garganta.

El rubio poso su mano en el vientre algo descubierto de ella, donde estaba bien redondeada, y en la posición que se encontrada sentada en el suelo; se notaba mucho más. Al tocar su piel desnuda se le erizo todos los bellitos del cuerpo y un potente sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

¿Acaso el…?

—Es una de las razones del porque estoy aquí _princess_ —dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa, mirando aquellos ojos azules tan puros— Fui yo el que te llevo a la enfermería esta tarde y no pude evitar escuchar atrás de la puerta. A pesar que estaba herido, también estaba muerto por la preocupación por tu salud—la expresión en el rostro femenino fue de una mueca de culpabilidad, él se apresuró a enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos—Esta bien no te preocupes eso ya paso—la tranquilizo antes de continuar con su relato— En ese momento lo comprendí todo, la verdadera razón de que me dijiste esa noche… fue por mi bien. Aunque fue un error muy grande _My lady,_ porque tú eres mi vida y ahora ese pequeño o pequeña _Bugaboo_ también pertenecen allí—finalizo inclinándose para besar las mejillas de su dama, donde nuevas las lágrimas corrían.

Marinette le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a el mientras sollozaba de felicidad. ¡Por dios! ¡Adrien la aceptaba a pesar que todo lo malo que le dijo! A ella y a su bebe, podría volver a desmayarse de la dicha y el alivio que sentía.

El ojiverde la rodeo de la cintura delicadamente enterrando su nariz en su blanquecino cuello para aspirar su aroma dulce.

—Te amo…—balbuceo ella mientras se aferraba más a su calidez.

—Eso era lo que más quería escuchar—murmuro contra su piel, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al saber que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Por fin pudo recuperar a su chica y la dueña eterna de su corazón.

—¡Puaj! El amor entre humanos es asqueroso, me sacare los ojos antes de volver a pasar por esto…

Marinette se asustó ante la graciosa voz que no reconoció, se separó de Adrien para buscar la fuente y lo que encontró fue un pequeño Kwami negro más parecido a un gatito. Ella parpadeo, retirando las lágrimas y con una nueva sonrisa la pelinegra tomo a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos para acercarla a su rostro.

—Eres tan adorable —Dijo la joven admirando aquellos pequeños ojos verdes—Un gusto en conocerte-le acaricio la cabecita entre las orejas.

El Kwami pareció sonrojarse encantado con los mimos—Yo soy Plagg—dijo ronroneando extasiado por la ternura con que lo trataban—Chico recuérdame elegir la próxima vez a una portadora femenina.

Adrien lo agarro de la cola apartándolo de su _lady_ como todo un gato arisco y celoso—Cuidadito Plagg, ella es mía.

El Kwami le siseo.

Marinette se rio encantada. Hasta que Tikki dio acto de presencia también, el rubio la miro curioso luego sus ojos se le iluminaron.

—Adrien te presento a Tikki.

—Rayos no sabes cuánto quería conocer a la Kwami de LadyBug—dijo con una gran sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Tikki, esta lanzo una risilla apenada—Debo estar soñando.

—Un gusto también para mí, aunque te conocía muy bien, Marinette estaba muy pendiente de ti en la secundaria—dijo mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa de complicidad. A veces a la Kwami se le podía pegar un poco de malicia de su compañero negro.

Su rostro ardió terriblemente—¡Tikki!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es verdad _My princess_?—murmuro el rubio con una mirada picara y con una sonrisa seductora.

—Perdidamente enamorada, tenía un montón de fotos tuyas, hasta tu horario completo.

—¿Vez? Te dije que eras un ciego tonto sin remedio—comento Plagg malhumorado por el trato que le dedico su portador.

Adrien se carcajeo maravillado por esa noticia tan refrescante, quien diría que su _princess_ realmente siempre lo quiso, su Kwami siempre tuvo la razón no sabía cómo no pudo darse cuenta en primer lugar.

Mientras que Marinette cubría su rostro ardiente y avergonzado.

—Bueno chico, más te vale alimentarme con una tonelada de mi amado camembert, estoy prácticamente muerto. Te recuerdo que traerte hasta acá siendo Chat, es muy agotador—dijo dramático el gatito.

El rubio bufo— No seas exagerado, no tardamos ni cinco minutos.

Pero Marinette hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—No te preocupes, tengo algo de ese queso en la cocina.

Plagg se lanzó contra su mejilla para abrazarla—Eres purrrrfecta—murmuro frotando su gatuna cabeza como un minino amoroso.

Lo único que el pequeño Kwami se ganó; fue un siseo de parte del rubio lo cual hizo reír nuevamente a la joven. Esta se puso de pie y salió de la habitación seguida por Adrien y las criaturas.

El no pudo evitar quedar deslumbrado por el cuerpo esbelto de ella. Sus torneadas piernas y el ligero bamboleo de sus caderas junto con su perfecto trasero casi lo hacían salivar como cuando a Plagg le pasaba con el queso apestoso. Demonios esa chica era sensualidad personificada.

La pelinegra le coloco unos trocitos de camembert al Kwami que comenzó a comerlos con muchas ansias. Cuando se giró para encarar a Adrien descubrió que el prácticamente la estaba devorando con la mirada, ella trago hondo mientras un escalofrió la invadía. Él se mordió el labio inferior de la manera más sexy que jamás había visto.

Adrien se acercó a su presa con movimientos elegantes, disfrutando como la chica se ruborizaba y su respiración se hacía más pesado y eso que no la había tocado aun.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el enmarco nuevamente su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó para poder capturar aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado durante todo esos días. Fue un beso tierno, suave, cargado de todo el amor que poseían en sus corazones, explorando la dulzura del otro, esta vez sin prisa, amando cada rincón de sus bocas, Adrien gozo cada momento como si fuese la primera vez que sus labios se tocaban.

Marinette suspiro para sus adentros ante la maravillosamente bien que se sentía ese beso. Se acercó más a la calidez de su atlético cuerpo pasando sus brazos por la cintura masculina, estrechándolo contra ella, mordisqueo sus labios juguetonamente y eso ocasiono que el gruñera antes de apartar de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

—No creo que pueda contenerme _My lady_ …—le susurro bajando lentamente sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo femenino. Excitado al notar como sus pezones se marcaban perfectamente tras la piyama.

—Yo tampoco gatito…—contesto ella queriendo que la volviera a besar y que la dejara sin respiración.

—En tu estado… el bebe… ¿Crees que podríamos…?—dejo la frase inconclusa observando su vientre.

Marinette le dedico una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba atreves de las pestañas con las mejillas teñidas en rojo—Si, pero con tal que no estés encima de mí y seas cuidadoso—tras decir eso; nuevamente una parte de ella sensual y descara se abrió paso. Le encantaba provocar a su gatito, se alzó de puntillas y acerco sus labios a su oído—Tómame Adrien, Ladybug es toda tuya—susurro mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, lo sintió estremecerse.

Escucharla decir eso con esa vos seductora y que su nombre saliera de sus labios fue como si alguien hubiese cortado el hilo de la cordura en su cabeza.

—Plagg…—su voz sonada peligrosamente ronca. El Kwami levanto la vista de su alimento—A fuera… ahora—gruño por lo bajo tratando de contenerse, mientras su _lady_ reía en su oído. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, tomo sus caderas apretándolas contra sí.

La criatura negra bufo, mientras tomaba un pedazo de queso con una pata y con la otra tomaba a Tikki para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, refunfuñando sobre los humanos y sus hormonas locas, la Kwami se dejó llevar divertida y sonrojada por toda esa situación.

Adrien poco le importaba ya que las pequeñas criaturas se hubieran retirado o no de la cocina, lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerle el amor con locura a esa mujer.

Volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso abrazador y muy necesitado, con tanta exigencia como si hacia siglos que no se tocaban. Adrien pasaba sus manos por toda aquella piel desnuda que encontraba a su paso, y Marinette no se quedó atrás, los dedos femeninos se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, tocando extasiada su abdomen marcado y apetitoso.

Pero toquetear superficialmente comenzaba hacerse insuficiente y la ropa estorbaba demasiado en sus cuerpos acalorados. Así que separaban sus labios solo lo suficiente para arrancarse la ropa del cuerpo.

Ambos terminaron quedando solo en ropa interior. El rubio bajo sus besos hasta pasarlo por su cuello, en donde lamio y mordió a placer, procurando dejar marcas muy visibles. Los suspiros de Marinette solo lo incitaban a querer devorarla más allá.

—Sí que me vuelves loco _princess_ —murmuro dándole un último lametón a su piel, para luego tomarla de la parte trasera se sus muslos, la joven entendiendo el mensaje rodeo su cuello con los brazos dejando que el la cargara y caminar unos pocos pasos hasta dejarla sentada en el borde de la mesa. Él se posiciono entre sus piernas justo en medio donde su calor lo llamaba con tanta intensidad.

Ella se ruborizo cuando sintió su gran erección dura y lista para complacerla.

Una profunda y sensual risa de parte de Adrien la hizo sonrojarse aún más— Absolutamente sensual y adorable, una peligrosa combinación _My Lady_ —dijo casi en un ronroneo.

Marinette sonrió tímida y lo insto a que se inclinara un poco más hacia ella para besar su piel ligeramente bronceada, utilizando sus dientes para devolver las marcas que seguramente había hecho en su propia piel, lamiendo todo a su paso, paseando sus manos por aquellos músculos apetecibles. El rubio gruño por lo bajo y con ansias acerco sus manos a esos montes perfectos dando sensuales caricias por el trayecto.

—¿Ansioso _Kitty_?—comento con una risa coqueta.

—¿Por ti…? Siempre—respondió masajeando ambos senos a la vez, ocasionando que ella arqueada la espalda mientras suspiraba. El no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, tal cual como Chat haría— ¿Estas sensible verdad…? Es bueno saberlo Marinette—con su pulgar froto un suave pezón ya erecto, y con el otro para no dejarlo desentendido lo pellizco con delicadeza.

—Adrien…—gimió mordiendo con un poco de fuerza su hombro.

Escuchar de esa forma tan erótica su nombre mientras sentía sus dientes clavarse en su piel fue suficiente para arrancarle un gemido. Su control se deshizo y froto su erección contra su húmeda entrada protegida aun por la tela, ocasionando que ambos temblaran, el tomo su nunca para que lo mirara y así poder tomar sus labios en un nuevo beso apasionado, donde sus lenguas danzaban en un íntimo contacto.

La ojiazul bajo su mano, pasando sus uñas por su tallado abdomen, colándose en el elástico de sus bóxer y en un arranque de valor y excitación; tomo su erección en su mano explorando su textura y longitud con dedos delicados y curiosos.

El gimió fuertemente su nombre y separándose de su boca, tomo su muñeca apartando sus manos de el—Me sigues tocando _My lady_ y me harás perder la cabeza… y necesitamos ser mas cuidados esta vez—murmuro con voz ronca con la respiración acelerada, deslizo sus bragas y se las quito.

Se aparto un poco para observarla con gusto. Marinette tenía las piernas en un ángulo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su sexo estaba a simple vista y de un tono rozado que le hacía relamerse los labios, tenía apoyada las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo en la mesa de madera, su expresión era entre tímida y apasionada, sus senos se movían al compás de su respiración agitada, sus ojos de un azul cielo estaban ligeramente oscurecidos como la media noche, las mejillas sonrosadas y el resto de su cuerpo de una suave piel de porcelana. Lo mejor de todo era su vientre redondeado que curiosamente lo hacía sentirse dichoso.

Ella era suya y allí estaba la prueba del amor entre los dos.

Toda ella era una imagen exótica.

Marinette tembló ante la intensa mirada esmeralda, Adrien no tenía piedad alguna, paseando su mirada por toda su piel desnuda evaluándola con exquisitez tomándose su tiempo. Aunque debía de admitir que ella también disfrutaba la vista de su atlético cuerpo, su cabellera rubia algo desordenada le llegaba por los hombros, él era la viva imagen de la sensualidad y ver su erección claramente marcada bajo la tela blanca del bóxer hacia que sintiera un cosquilleo y un calor entre sus piernas, anticipando el placer, pero el solo estaba dedicándose a admirarla, ella estaba deseosa y hambrienta por sus caricias, así que tomando un poco de su alter ego decidió actuar, porque sabía que eso volvía completamente loco a su gatito.

—Adrien…—llamo con su mejor tono de voz seductora, la ardiente mirada de él regreso a sus ojos— Ven aquí gatito, creí que afirmarías que soy tuya…—dijo haciendo una seña con su dedo, mientras mordía su labio inferior, observo gustosa como las pupilas de él se dilataban—Tu _lady_ te espera.

Una lenta sonrisa maliciosa curvo sus labios—Y yo que solo quería disfrutar un poco más de esta bella vista—comenzó a decir mientras finalmente volvió a reunirse con la chica en rápidos pasos, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y devorar sus labios antes de separarse para volver hablar con su aliento chochando en su mejilla—Serás devorada por el gato _Bugaboo_ …

Y en una acción sorpresiva, ella agarro su ropa interior por el elástico y lo jalo hacia abajo de un tirón. Dejando a Adrien boquiabierto y aún más excitación por su clara señal de estar tan ansiosa como él.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—Me vas a matar Marinette…—dijo con un leve gruñido terminándose de quitarse el bóxer, para volver a tomar su boca, y pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo femenino.

No quiso esperar más, así que guió sus dedos hacia su entrada húmeda y cálida, apartando sus pliegues encontrando aquel botón que la hacía ver el mundo en una explosión de color. Comenzó a frotar encantado por los gemidos de Marinette, ella le araño levemente la espalda.

Ver la cara su expresión de gozo y escuchar su nombre de aquellos carnosos labios fue suficiente para él, así que aparto sus dedos para poder incitarla a que se acostara en la superficie de la mesa con un leve empujón.

Deseosa de conseguir el alivio que tanto su cuerpo necesitaba obedeció sin rechistar.

Adrien arrastro sus caderas más hacia la orilla de la mesa, ella alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, en una posición totalmente erótica a ojos de él, sin poder contenerse mucho tiempo más tomo su miembro y lo guió a su entrada, frotando un poco para el disfrute de ambos.

—Soy completamente tuyo… ¿Y tú _My lady_? ¿A quién perteneces Marinette?—murmuro mirándola entre ligeros jadeos.

La joven alzo sus caderas para que la penetrara—T-Tuya Adrien… por favor…—gimió al sentir como el presionaba lo justo para hacerla perder la cabeza, pero no para entrar en ella, cerró los ojos frustrada y dominada por muchas emociones.

—Mírame _princess_ … mírame como te tomo y te hago mía una y otra vez…

Marinette volvió abrir los ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que el la penetraba en una sola estocada poderosa. Ambos gimieron al unísono tras sentir su unión en una placentera descarga que pasó por sus cuerpos, quemándolos aún más si es posible.

Comenzó las embestidas pausadas e intensas, ella rodeo sus caderas con las piernas, abrazándolo para que entrara aún más. Gimiendo; él se inclinó hacia delante para posar ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura y mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras la poseía.

En ese momento era algo más que sus cuerpos lo que estaban conectados, sus corazones, sus respiraciones, su amor y sus almas estaban firmemente entrelazadas. Se estaban entregando uno al otro con todo lo que tenían.

Podía sentir las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su espalda, mientras salía y volvía a entrar con ansias—Oh Marinette… te amo tanto—jadeo tomando su seno y apretarlo ligeramente encantado por como ella parecía arquease y reaccionar ante sus caricias.

—Y yo a ti _Kitty_ …—dijo entre gemidos ahogados.

El volvió a erguirse, para sujetar sus caderas y acelerar sus embestidas, volviéndose loco al ver como el cuerpo de ella brillaba bajo la leve capa de sudor en su cuerpo, junto el bamboleo de sus senos ante el movimiento frenético de sus caderas, y una perfecta expresión de éxtasis en su bello rostro sonrojado.

—A-Adrien… yo… por favor—gimoteo suplicando.

—Tus deseos son órdenes… _My lady_ —murmuro con una media sonrisa, duplicando la velocidad y la potencia de las estocadas hasta que finalmente derramo su semilla en su interior mientras Marinette gritaba su nombre en un orgasmo sin igual.

Ella había creído que después de eso conversarían y luego dormirían…

O que equivocada había estado.

Adrien cumplió con su palabra y esa noche le demostró muchas veces cuan posesivo era. Amo su cuerpo de mil maneras, apasionado pero sumamente delicado con respecto al bebe que estaba floreciendo en su interior.

Hasta que Adrien se quedó dormido abrazando a su cintura y con su cabeza apoyada en su vientre mientras ella enternecida por su acción; pasaba sus dedos por las hembras doradas. Estaban exhaustos y apenas habían intercambiado palabra alguna ante de que el joven callera a la inconciencia. Y ella tampoco duro mucho, con su corazón a punto de estallar de dicha y ternura por lo bien que él se tomó lo de su embarazo se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente despertaron sumamente tarde, algo extremadamente raro para el modelo, porque tenía un reloj implantado en el cerebro que lo hacía levantarse bien tempano, pero era comprensible... había dormido como un bebe demasiado a gusto y en paz, y saber que no tendría que irse literalmente corriendo antes de que ella despertara; lo hacía todo aún mejor.

Pudo observarla dormir por largo rato, él en medio de la noche se había movido para poder quedar a la misma altura y poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ahora simplemente se quedó acariciando su cabello, poco le importaba faltar ese día a clases, aunque seguramente tendría una que otra consecuencia, pero luego se recuperaría.

Valía la pena estar cada minuto con su _princess_.

Marinette despertó, con un nuevo sentimiento devorándose de su corazón al subir la mirada y encontrar un par de ojos verdes que expresaban cariño. Hasta ella misma sintió que sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas de alegría, era maravilloso abrir los ojos y encontrarse que la persona que más amabas seguía allí contigo, era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

El sonrió con ternura al ver sus posos azules demostraban sus emociones como un libro abierto, beso con cariño su frente—Buenos días.

—Los mejores buenos días que me dieron en mi vida—respondió ella estrujando sus ojos para eliminar todo indicio de lágrimas.

Adrien arqueo una ceja dorada y con una sonrisa gatuna, se inclinó para robarle un devastador beso que dejo a ambos jadeantes. Al separarse el no pudo evitar mirarla con coquetería—¿Y con esto no fue aún mejor?

Ella asintió algo aturdida por esa demostración de amor. Lo cual Adrien alardeo en voz alta lo bien que besaba para dejar a su _lady_ en ese estado, por lo tanto se ganó un merecido golpe en el brazo de parte de Marinette, según ella para que se le bajara dos a su ego de gato.

Así inicio una supuesta lucha entre los dos, entre risas, cosquillas y falsos golpecitos. Cuando Adrien se quiso pasar de listo y pellizco el trasero de su _princess_ con una mirada picara mientras movía sugerentemente las cejas.

Pero el pobre chico termino en el suelo siendo derribado por la pelinegra que reía con una expresión de burla en su rostro.

Los Kwamis veían la escena entre divertidos, tanto Tikki como Plagg felices porque sus portadores por fin dejaron la vendas de los ojos. Aunque este último se quejaba porque lo estaban matando de hambre.

Gracias a dios que los jóvenes había decidido ponerse algo de ropa interior y Marinette se puso la parte de arriba de la piyama antes de comenzar con su juego o ambos había quedado muy perturbados.

—Se supone que la gente normal hablan y luego se enrollan entre las sabanas ¿No?

El comentario sarcástico de Plagg hizo ruborizar a ambos súper héroes, incluyendo a Tikki.

Después de darle alimento, Marinette tomo su teléfono que estaba en su escritorio dispuesta a revisar si tenía alguna noticia de la clase que impartieron hoy en la universidad y que no se había arrepentido por a ver faltado.

Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos este vibro al llegarle un mensaje.

Era de Alya y Marinette se puso instantáneamente nerviosa al darse cuenta que su amiga debía estar preocupada por ella, pero cuando abrió el chat observo que le había mandado una imagen, más específicamente… una fotografía.

—¿ _My lady_? ¿Qué sucede? Te noto pálida—pregunto preocupado el peli rubio acercándose a la chica y tomándola suavemente de la mano.

Ella trago hondo y le paso el teléfono—Velo por ti mismo.

Intrigado Adrien lo tomo y cuando vio a lo que se refería a él también se le bajaron los colores. Estando aún más pálido que ella.

En la foto se mostraba una Alya tomándose una selfie en la habitación de Marinette con ellos de fondo, Adrien abrazando muy amorosamente a Marinette cubiertos apenas por las sabanas mientras dormían plácidamente.

Debajo de la imagen Alya le había mandado un texto.

 _*Voy a la mañana a ver cómo sigue mi amiga y me la encuentro que está muy feliz sin mí,_

 _¿No creerás de verdad que nunca sospeche que era Adrien de quien hablabas todo ese tiempo verdad?_

 _j_ _aja Bien hecho picarona, luego quiero que me cuentes todo con todo lujo de detalles. Pero por ahora duerme con tu "secreto" príncipe azul*_

Junto con una carita coqueta y corazones por doquier.

Ambos se miraron y Adrien no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo—Bueno creo no será un sorpresa.

Marinette suspiro, pero luego sonrió—Esta bien, ella es muy compresiva, pero eso sí, tu estarás presente cuando se lo explique—agrego lanzándole una mirada maliciosa.

Él se señaló a si mismo perplejo—¿Yo?—luego comenzó a negarse aún más nervioso—No _princess, c_ uando ella se entere que te hice llorar aunque fue sin querer; me matara y bailara sobre mi tumba, y soy demasiado joven y atractivo para morir de esa forma—dijo dramático.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco un tanto divertida—No puede matar al futuro padre de mi bebe-dijo tímida.

Adrien parpadeo encantado y maravillado por como sonaba eso, el volvió con su natural sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su mejilla—Pero si seguimos así, temo que tendremos que comprar una casa gigantesca—murmuro seductoramente.

Con la barbilla en alto Marinette salió de la habitación apresurada, tratando de que no notara su rostro ruborizado, porque sabía exactamente a que se refería el mínimo…

Juntos prepararon un desayuno ligero y tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa del comedor al lado de la sala de estar, porque la chica no podía ver la otra mesa de la cocina sin quedar completamente roja y acalorada... pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda actuar con naturalidad y eso ocasionaba que el rubio no paraba de darle risillas y miradas traviesas.

Después de comer se propusieron hablar… hablar de todo aquello que no pudieron permitirse revelar por su identidades, así es como Marinette descubrió que el padre del modelo ahora vivía en una casa retirada allí mismo es París, pero aun así estaba muy pendiente de su hijo... eso no iba a cambiar rápidamente al parecer.

También salió a la luz la verdadera personalidad del modelo. Era una rara combinación de Chat Noir y Adrien, no sabía si le encantaba o a veces le daba miedo, gracias a Dios que los amaba por igual.

—Espera un momento _princess_ —dijo Adrien de pronto observándola con curiosidad—¿Cómo descubriste mi identidad?

Ella desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada de la respuesta—Bueno yo… pues… t-te vi des transformándote en un callejón—balbució rápidamente.

Adrien alzo una ceja, luego apoyo su mentón en su mano con una sonrisa ladina—Que sorpresa, y que yo recuerde fuiste tú _My lady_ que me amenazo años atrás con arrancarme la cola si me atrevía a espiarte—dijo divertido por la situación.

—¡P-Pero fue sin querer!—murmuro ofendida y atrapada.

El rio por lo bajo, pero luego su expresión se volvió un poco más seria—¿Por qué me rechazabas con tanto empeño siendo Chat Noir?-pregunto con su ceño levemente fruncido.

Marinette se estaba comenzando acostumbrar al sentir su rostro caliente desde el comienzo del día—Porque estaba profundamente enamorada de ti en la secundaria, Tikki tenía mucha razón en casi todo lo que dijo ayer…—murmuro nerviosa ante el recuerdo bochornoso— Luego pues… sin saberlo me enamore de la misma persona sin darme cuenta—dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Correspondiendo su sonrisa el tomo su mano por encima de la mesa, en un suave agarre pero lleno de sentimientos—Es extraño porque me paso exactamente lo mismo, pero veo que no pudiste resistirte a mí, caíste en mi encanto dos veces—dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

Ella rio secretamente encantada, ambos se levantaron y fueron a tumbarse en el balcón, donde fue testigo de sus innumerables charlas durante esos años. Adrien recostó su cabeza en sus muslos mientras ella permanecía sentada, hablaron un poco de todo, mientras ella acariciaba su melena rubia y delineando su atractivo rostro con sus dedos.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, esos ojos esmeraldas la dejaban sin respiración. Inclinándose lentamente rozo sus labios en una dulce caricia, un beso muy casto, experimentando la suave textura del manjar que estaba degustando con calma y sin prisa alguna.

Adrien paso su mano por su cabellera oscura y se aferró a ella para profundizar mas aquel mágico beso, demostrando su hambre mal disimulada, mordisqueaba sus labios maravillado por su sabor. Él se incorporó un poco con ayuda de sus codos y Marinette sostuvo su mejilla, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, una mano masculina se comenzó a escabullir entre los pliegues de su camisola, pero riendo suavemente ella se apartó, conociendo las intenciones de su gatito.

Adrien hizo casi un puchero de niño chiquito al verse privado de un maravilloso dulce.

Era algo absolutamente adorable.

—Ahora no _Chaton, s_ e nos hará tarde para la consulta del bebe.

Ante la mención de su futuro hijo no nacido, el rubio se levantó rápidamente con emoción, adentrándose en la habitación para buscar el resto de su ropa. Luego se regresó y observo a la ojiazul con una expresión de puro júbilo—¿A qué esperas _My lady_? Estoy ansioso por ver nuestro pequeño _Catbug_.

Oh dios mío, esperaba que el no mencionara tal cosa en público.

'

'

Antes de ir a la cita médica, Adrien siendo Chat Noir la llevo en brazos hasta su casa para poder conseguir un transporte como era debido, quería sentirse como una pareja normal. Aunque en una rápida decisión el eligió ir en su auto, porque ni loco pretendía llevar a Marinette en su motocicleta, por muy heroína de Paris que fuera.

Hasta pensó en comprar después una etiqueta de _"Un Catbug abordo"_ para estamparla en la parte trasera del auto, claro sin que su _lady_ se enterara hasta que fuera muy tarde…

Ya en la consulta, esperaron su turno pacientemente, Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer el estado del pequeño, porque había tenido muchos problemas últimamente con sus hábitos alimenticios, pero Adrien le aseguro que el mismo seria su chef personal, algo que impresiono a la pelinegra, ya que le agradaba que el finalmente hiciera algo que le gustase.

Fueron llamados por la enfermera, y Marinette fue conducida hacia una camilla donde fue recostada, Adrien tomo asiento a su lado, mientras el doctor hacia las típicas preguntas de rutina y que le entregaría con gusto un plan de alimentación y algunas vitaminas entre otras cosas.

Ella se subió la camiseta dando a demostrar su vientre. El médico le aplico el frio gel, por lo cual Marinette apretó la mano con algo de fuerza de su gatito.

Ambos con el corazón a galope y muy ansiosos, empezaron a buscar en la pantalla del monitor algún indicio del pequeño o pequeña.

—Oh, aquí esta…—dijo de pronto el doctor con una sonrisa, señalando el pequeño corazón que latía saludablemente—Es una hermosa niña por lo que veo.

Adrien se puso de pie y se inclinó por encima de la imagen para poder visualizar mejor a su pequeña beba, aun sin soltar la mano de Marinette, el solo podía sonreír con los ojos inundado de lágrimas de pura felicidad— _Princess_ , tendremos una niña-dijo con emoción, mientras le besaba la frente.

El doctor estrecho la mirada hacia la pantalla y movió más el aparato en el vientre de la joven—No tan rápido…—murmuro interrumpiendo la alegría de los padres.

Casi instantáneamente ambos se miraron nerviosos y muy preocupados—¿Sucede algo malo?—pregunto Adrien frunciendo el ceño ansioso.

—No malo, solo que me parece que tendrán que duplicar su felicidad por dos.

Una mano de Marinette voló a su boca para ahogar el jadeo de sorpresa, comprendiendo casi al instante el significado de sus palabras, mientras el ojiverde solo parpadeaba aun confuso.

—¿Cómo así?

Con una risa ligera ante el estupor del padre, muy pacientemente el doctor volvió a señalar el monitor donde esta vez había algo más en la pantalla.

—Dos corazones, si no me equivoco creo que tendrán mellizos.

Marinette observo expectante a su gatito mientras este tenía una expresión atónita.

—¿M-Mellizos?—balbuceo Adrien.

El medico sonrió mientras asentía, pero la sonrisa murió cuando la joven grito alarmada al ver como el rubio caía al suelo inconsciente.

Ella se incorporó con los codos mirando al suelo entre preocupada eh incrédula—¡¿Adrien?! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Se rompió?—pregunto ansiosa y sobre todo después de a ver que el héroe de todo parís por siete largos años colapsaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Juro que pudo escuchar la risa impertinente de Plagg que permanecía en el bolso de mano de la chica.

Poco rato después ellos se encontraban en el apartamento de la joven. Adrien había reaccionado minutos después con un montón de enfermeras tratando de ver que tenía, pero ellas solo sonrieron cómplices al saber la causa de su repentina caida, cada una felicitando a Marinette por conseguir un excelente partido y con la gran potencia de un hombre para dejarla embarazada de mellizos.

Ella solo acepto los supuestos cumplidos con el rostro ruborizado muy apenada de las indirectas.

Plagg se acercó a su portador que permanecía sentado en el sofá con un trapo húmedo en la frente. El pequeño Kwami no pudo evitar aprovechar esa situación al máximo, aún seguía riendo a carcajadas lo tonto que era Adrien.

—No pensaba eso de ti chico, puedes enfrentar mil veces a Hawk Moth, pero no el chequeo de un embarazo—dijo en un torno burlón.

—Déjalo ya Plagg, el pobre aún está mal—dijo Tikki compadecida ante pobre el chico.

Marinette volvió a entrar en la sala de estar, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo bien dulce a su _Kitty,_ sentándose a su lado—¿Estas bien?—murmuro preocupada.

El abrió los ojos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Si _My lady_ , perdóname fue algo que realmente no me esperaba—aceptando la bebida tomándola a pequeño sorbos.

—Mellizos… quien lo diría—dijo pensativa la chica ante el recuerdo.

El pareció ahogarse con el líquido, tocio varias veces con Marinette golpeando suavemente su espalda—Vuelve a decir mellizos _Bugaboo_ y creo que volveré a desmayarme—dijo en broma recuperándose del episodio.

—Mellizos, mellizos, mellizos, melliz…

—¡Plagg!

El Kwami volvió a reírse ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedico Adrien y Tikki, Marinette estaba secretamente divertida.

Ella suspiro y se tomó un poco más de seriedad en el asunto, debía de admitir que estaba preocupada, y no tardo en preguntarle si no le parecía algo demasiado brusco, de la noche a la mañana prácticamente se había enterado que sería padre y de nada más y nada menos que de mellizos... estaba temerosa que el fuera a echarse para atrás intimidado por toda esta situación…

Pero en cambio él le dedico una radiante sonrisa, le aseguro que todo estaba bien y que el doctor tenía toda la razón del mundo al sentir doble felicidad por ese hermoso regalo. Iba hacer un camino difícil, eso estaba hecho, pero juntos podrían confrontar lo que sea.

Y allí mismo enfrente de dos criaturas mágicas le propuso matrimonio al puro estilo de Chat Noir…

De sopetón y besando su mano como hacía con su alter ego.

Ella no dudo el aceptar a pesar de la sorpresa inicial. Hubo muchas lágrimas, pero luego él la alzo de la cintura y dieron varias vueltas mientras reían de felicidad.

El rubio bajo sus labios para darle un beso ardiente y cuando se separaron la miro con algo de picardía,

—Vaya _My lady_ , dos pequeños _Catbug_ … quién lo diría, las enfermeras tenían razón, soy todo un semental.

Hasta que Adrien arruino el momento con uno de sus malos chistes… y tanto ella como los Kwamis se llevaron una mano en la frente junto con un suspiro de resignación.

Pero así era su gatito y lo amaba en todas las facetas posibles, se alegraba de haber tenido la mejor noche de _San Valentín_ de la historia, aunque al principio no lo había visto de esa manera.

Al final el amor pudo contra todo pronóstico a pesar de los años.

Y nuevamente el destino de Chat Noir y Ladybug estaba firmemente entrelazados y ahora no había quien lo separara…

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Awww termino :'v... o esperen, falta el extra ¬w¬**

 **Aun no lo e terminado asi que no estoy segura de subirlo exactamente la semana que viene, pero igual pendiente. Sera muy divertido se los aseguro xD**

 **Y madre mia, primera vez que hago tres lemons en tan poco tiempo, soy una pervertida :x**

 **Y no olviden unirse nuestra pagina nueva en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffcs que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**

 **Bueno nos veremos en el extra :3**

 **¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Proxima actualizacion: 15/11/2016 al 23/11/2016 (Aproximadamente)**


	4. Un final para recordar

**¡Hoooola! Despues de dos semana (o mas?) de a ver prometido mi cap extra aqui se los traigo xD la verdad estuvo unas semanas de locos con un trabajo, haciendo un cosplay de Ladybug y demas jaja pero finalmente aqui y esta y espero les gute :'3 Tendra mas o menos la interaccion de los familiares y amigos al enterarse y como pasaron Marinette y Adrien con el embarazo de los mezillos... Sera un capitulo muy divertido xD**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews, todos me llegaron al kokoro de verdad TwT**

 **Aqui la contestacion a todos:**

 ** _-angel-demoniaca:_ jaja gracias, y la verdad es que si tengo planeada otras historias :3 _-nagora:_ Chat es muy ardiente ¬w¬ _-Elbakheel:_ un poco de drama siempre es bueno no? xD - _Cristyliny:_ de verdad la forma en que enumeraste las felicitaciones me llego el corazon, se aprecia mucho :'3 _-Ali. Agreste_ : aguante al Marichat y Andrinette(?) jaja y no te preocupes habra mas historias zaboshas jo jo jo _-sonrais777:_ de solo pensar luchar estando embarazada a cualquiera le daria algo no? xD _-tsubasa23_ : aqui tienes a Abu Gabriel jajaja _-Zussi:_ gracias! aqui el cap de regalo x3 _-sadie k:_ gracias por unirte a mi pag de face :3 _-Milanh:_ gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a mi ffc :'3 _-Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:_ y aqui hay mas :D**

 **Que disfrusten el final a pesar que resumi como el diablo nuevamente jaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias y Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Extra**

 _ **"Un final para recordar"**_

Muy bien, era ahora o nunca…

—¿Estas bien _Chaton_?

No, definitivamente no estaba bien.

Adrien trago hondo mientras se mentalizaba una y otra vez. Vamos, él era un súper héroe la mayor parte del tiempo, había tenido innumerables batallas con los Akumas, su destreza felina no tenía igual.

—No te lo puedo creer, pareces una niña asustada—dijo el Kwami negro en un tono de burla—Solo son sus padres chico, no un Akuma de diez metros.

Plagg tenía razón, era un cobarde.

La suave risa de Marinette lo trajo a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente y con una expresión más parecida al pánico desde el momento en que se habían detenido finalmente en la famosa panadería de los padres de la chica.

—Vamos Adrien, no es para tanto-murmuro con cariño tomando su mano entre las suyas.

¿Qué no era para tanto? ¡Ja! Claro si fuera tan fácil…

Ella intento en vano jalar al joven hacia el interior de la tienda, pero el permanecía inmóvil sin moverse ni un centímetro y la ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia—¿Que sucede _Kitty_?—estaba secretamente divertida por la reacción de su pareja— Mis padres no te harán nada malo, te adoran—comenzó a decir con una expresión de pura inocencia.

Adrien rio con nerviosismo— Cabe recordar que tu padre es un gigantón que intimida bastante _princess_ , y que su hija este de repente embarazada y comprometida asegura que yo no saldré muy bien parado de esto.

—Tienes miedo—aseguro ella con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Yo? ¿El gran Chat Noir con miedo? Que va, te estas equivocando de persona _Bugaboo_ —dijo con la barbilla erguida y una pose muy altanera.

—Vamos ¿A quién tratas de engañar?—pregunto con una risilla.

—No, _princess_ yo…

—Tienes miedo—volvió a repetir ahora mirándolo con ambas cejas alzadas y una gran sonrisa.

El suspiro derrotado—Bueno si un poquito—susurro con un ligero mohín en sus labios.

Marinette exploto en carcajadas ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

A veces su chica podría ser bastante cruel…

Y no ayudaba que los Kwamis ocultos que acompañaran a la chica en su diversión con sus pequeñas risillas, podían escucharse claramente desde sus escondites.

Simplemente perfecto, ahora todo el mundo se estaba burlando de él.

La pelinegra le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla caliente—Vamos, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien para todos.

El procuro que no se le notara que casi estaba hiperventilando de los nervios. Nunca pudo imaginar que desde que hablaron de visitarlos una semana después de que la propuesta fuera oficial; que tendría pánico de encarar a los Dupain-Cheng. Presentarse así de la nada diciendo que era el prometido y futuro padre de mellizos lo dejaba ansioso y rezando para salir ileso para ver a sus pequeños crecer.

Con una sonrisa sin igual; Marinette empujo poco a poco a su prometido al interior de la panadería, donde la campanilla de la puerta anuncio su llegada.

O como en la mente de Adrien imaginaba; la campana hacia la muerte misma.

La primera el recibirlos con alegría fue Sabine, que casi salta de alegría al ver a su pequeña; que la abrazo con amor y brindándole muchos besos. La ojiazul compartió la felicidad de su madre correspondiendo a sus mimos, al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo a Adrien que estaba recto como un palo.

Sabine se separó de Marinette, dándose cuenta que no estaban solas y observo al joven de arriba abajo como una estricta inspección, para luego sonreír complacida.

—Oh Adrien tanto tiempo, mira que guapo estas.

—H-Hola señora Dupain un gusto de verla de nuevo—Hablo atropelladamente. Desastroso para la buena impresión que quería dar, Marinette parecía a punto de estallar nuevamente en carcajadas.

—Mama quería preguntarte si podrías llevar a Papa a la sala, quisiera darles una pequeña noticia—comento la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos grises de la madre asiática brillaron con emoción y sabiduría, pero en ningún momento cambio su amable expresión tranquila— Claro cariño, ahora mismo llevo a tu padre, debe estar horneando, cerraremos un momento la tienda y subimos.

Marinette asintió y seguida de Adrien; subieron a la sala de estar de su antigua vivienda. Donde por fin solos, el rubio comenzó a dar vueltas de aquí para allá, la pelinegra solo podía verlo con diversión.

—Tu mama lo sabe Marinette—dijo nervioso—Oh dios, lo vi en su mirada—se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros—Puede ser, es una madre al fin y al cabo, me extraña que no sepa que yo soy Ladybug, pero papa no lo n… ¡Adrien!

La chica se lanzó a sujetar el cuello de la camisa de su compañero, el muchacho intentaba en vano salir por la ventana abierta.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame probar ser un gato volador!

—¡ _Kitty_ no seas dramático! ¡Mi padre no te hará nada!—dijo entre seria y conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Nuestros _Catbugs_ se quedaran solos sin su padre _My lady_ —se aferró como un gato al marco de madera.

—Lo harán si sigues comportándote así y no será por mi padre—amenazo con una sonrisa maligna.

Adrien trago hondo ante la advertencia y suspiro derrotado, dejando a regañadientes de intentar "escabullirse" por la ventana, el observo por última vez el paisaje de Paris despidiéndose de su libertad y seguridad.

Giro para encarar a su _princess_ y con una expresión más serena llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello—Esta bien, perdóname por mi comportamiento tan Chat, a veces se me sale—se disculpó con una sonrisa ladina y un poco nerviosa.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco— Gracias a dios que solo lo haces cuando estamos solos o medio Paris sabría que eres ese gato tonto—luego volvió a sonreír—Pero así te amo, aunque a veces se te suba el ego gatuno a la cabeza.

El mínimo sonrió con ternura y cariño hacia la chica que lo traía loco, su mundo cada vez mejoraba cada día con ella a su lado —Eres simplemente estupenda Marinette—dijo tomando suavemente su mano para atraerla hacia él y comenzar a guiar su boca a los labios apetecibles de ella.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ocasiono que Adrien prácticamente saltara hacia el otro lado de la habitación con el corazón queriendo salir salvajemente de su pecho. Marinette llevo una de sus manos a los labios para ahogar y disimular una risilla.

Tom se acercó con mucho entusiasmo y con su expresión iluminada a su hija; que la abrazo con el mismo amor que había hecho su madre anteriormente.

—Pero mírate Marinette mi pequeñita, estas radiante.

Antes de que la chica comentara la presencia de Adrien; el susodicho ya estaba a su lado. Ella estaba impresionada, al principio creía que el rubio se escondería tras el sofá… bueno aun en los ojos de Adrien se podía adivinar el miedo latente, por lo menos se estaba haciendo el valiente.

Al notarlo, Tom lo observo tan detenidamente como lo había hecho Sabine, el pobre chico trato de no encogerse ante el porte intimidante del señor Dupain, solo respiro hondo y tomo una postura profesional.

—Señor Dupain, me alegro de poder visitarlos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa radiante, casi podría darse una palmadita en el hombro así mismo por lo convincente que sonaba.

Tom sonrió y le tendió la mano muy amistosamente—Adrien que maravilla que estés aquí, sabes que siempre serás bien recibido a comer lo que desees.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron ante el ofrecimiento, él podría ser un gran cocinero, pero nada se podía comparar con las exquisiteces que esa panadería ofrecía a sus clientes.

Marinette notando el rumbo de los pensamientos del joven; se colgó de su brazo, no iba a esperar que él y su padre comenzaran una extensa charla de cocina y demás. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su gatito bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

—Papa, mama Adrien y yo estamos comprometidos.

El rubio sonrió algo apenado y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas como las de Marinette.

Al principio los Dupain se quedaron en un mortal silencio, viendo intercaladamente a su hija, a Adrien y finalmente al anillo de plata que adornaba sus dedos. Hasta que finalmente se observaron entre ellos.

Sabine casi chillo de felicidad como una niña pequeña para abalanzarse hasta la pareja al igual que Tom.

—Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos tarde o temprano—comento besando ambas mejillas de un impresionado Adrien—Tom, me debes veinte euros—dijo observando a su marido con astucia.

—Vale, tu ganas yo pensé que se comprometerían después—respondió con una expresión derrotada pero aun sin quitarle el brillo alegre de sus ojos.

Adrien casi podía respirar aliviado ante la reacción tan positiva de los padres de su prometida, eso hasta que recordaba un detallito más que contarle…

Y su _lady_ soltó la bomba que tendría mellizos y que serían abuelos en unos meses sin darle chance asimilar que estaban unidos como pareja.

Sabine quedo boquiabierta mientras que su corpulento esposo caía redondo al piso después de desmayarse ante la noticia.

—Por lo menos yo no fui el único…

Marinette encajo su codo entre las costillas de su prometido ante su comentario, este se mordió el labio y se mantuvo firme a pesar que le había dolido como los mil demonios.

Tiempo después de recuperarse del shock inicial, ambos padres estaban sentados en el sofá. Tom y Sabine no cabían en su felicidad, brillaban de pura emoción a pesar que regañaron a su hija por no decirle tan estupenda noticia en seguida. Los jóvenes simplemente se miraron nerviosos y le montaron una excelente escusa infalible.

—Tú sabes cómo es el amor juvenil mama, no queríamos que nadie lo supiera.

—Oh ya entiendo… en secreto todo es mejor ¿No hija?—pregunto la madre con una mirada picara.

Tom se carcajeo al ver como a Adrien se le subían los colores al igual que la ojiazul.

Todo resulto de maravilla, la pareja Dupain no quería saltar a su nuevo yerno por nada del mundo, hasta el padre de Marinette lo abrazo elevándolo del suelo y casi partiéndolo en dos como un gran oso. Todos ellos estaban chorreantes de felicidad pura, hasta ya habían empezado hacer planes de como malcriarían a sus nietecitos ante la mirada sonriendo de los futuros padres.

Adrien pudo por fin respirar en paz, había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado, quizás era un poquitín exagerado. Pero ahora su venganza llegaría pronto.

Era el turno de su _lady_ presentarse con Papa Gabriel…

'

'

—No puedo.

—Vamos _My lady_.

—No me llames así frente a tu padre, podría sospechar—balbució ella sonrojada.

Adrien trato de mantener su expresión divertida a raya para aparentar completa serenidad—¿Entonces si lo veremos hoy?

—No.

El suspiro reuniendo toda su paciencia, disimulando su sonrisa maliciosa. Quien diría que su Marinette actuaria de forma tan infantil—Puede que nos esté esperando ya—dijo acercándose al timbre a un lado del gran portón negro.

La pelinegra chillo y se apresuró a tomar el brazo del chico impidiéndole que tocara el susodicho botón—Cambie de opinión _Kitty_ , mejor volvamos cuando los mellizos ya tengan un año… o tres—mientras hablaba apresuradamente lo alejo unos pasos de la amenaza del timbre.

Adrien arqueo una perfecta ceja dorada hacia su chica, los labios le temblaban de contener una carcajada.

Marinette bajo la mirada aún más ruborizada por su comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo, esta ocasión era muchísimo peor que cuando intento darle su regalo a Adrien en la secundaria, los nervios amenazaban con tragarla. Y aquella gran mansión con enormes portones negros la intimidaban bastante, Gabriel Agreste podría ser su ídolo, sí, pero eso no quitaba que le diera un ataque de ansiedad presentarse como la prometida de su único y famoso hijo y que estaba como una piñata esperando a sus nietos.

Por lo menos sus padres siempre desbordaban amor, cariño y amabilidad. Todo lo contrario del frio y calculador Agreste.

Reuniendo el suficiente valor y recordándose una y otra vez que ella era Ladybug y que no debería temerle a nada y menos a su futuro suegro; toco el timbre para llamar a la resección.

Claro después de eso casi le da un ataque de pánico y arrepentimiento y Adrien tuvo que sujetarla para que no saliera corriendo al sentido contrario.

Después de que el modelo hablaba brevemente por el intercomunicador; los grandes portones se abrieron lentamente y en un silencio sepulcral. Y Marinette derecha como una tabla y aferrada al brazo del joven se dejó guiar por el corto camino hermosamente decorado hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta doble de madera fina, Adrien toco varias veces con suavidad, mientras que podía sentir el corazón de su _Lady_ latía tan desbocado que llego un momento que la diversión fue reemplaza por preocupación, ella se veía algo pálida y ansiosa, si a Marinette le daba un nuevo desmayo; el probablemente entraría en pánico. Al saber que tendría dos bebes ocasionaba que su preocupación se duplicara.

Por el bien de ella quería que todo con su padre se resolviera pronto y de buena manera, nada que pudiera alterar a su _princess_.

—No te preocupes Mari, esto terminara pronto.

Marinette observo al joven, sus posos esmeraldas estaban intranquilos y buscaban en ella cualquier otro malestar, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y apretó con afecto sus manos entrelazadas.

—Está bien Adrien, no es como si tu padre fuera a comerme.

Todo hubiera seguido con naturalidad si el héroe no se hubiera reído con nerviosismo mientras posaba sus ojos inquietos en la puerta.

Oh mierda.

Esperaba que no fuera una mala señal o realmente saldría corriendo.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió; Adrien tuvo que sostener firmemente la mano de su prometida por segunda vez ese día porque ella prácticamente estaba intentando huir despavorida.

—Adrien bienvenido—dijo una mujer con gafas y perfecto peinado.

El rubio sonrió —Nathalie que gusto—murmuro disimulando una risilla mientras Marinette detenía su intento fallido de escape y giraba lentamente a ver a la secretaria de los Agreste mientras pestañeaba sorprendida.

—H-Hola—saludo la pelinegra fingiendo como si nada vergonzoso hubiera pasado… como si no estuviese intento literalmente huir ante de platicar con el padre del chico y su mayor ídolo.

La mujer la evalúo con una mirada casi inexpresiva, pero una ligera curvatura en la comisura de sus labios revelaba otra cosa, o quizás era su imaginación.

—Sea bienvenida aquí también señorita Dupain-Cheng, por favor pasen adelante, el señor Agreste los recibirá en breve—dijo apartándose un poco para que ambos jóvenes pasaran y la siguieran hasta donde se iba a dar lugar la plática.

Marinette no pudo evitar maravillarse con el interior de aquella mansión, se notaba que el diseñador aún seguía tenido un implacable gusto por lo costoso y el buen lujo, al decir verdad no era muy diferente de la antigua casa que ahora era de Adrien, pero esta tenía algo distinto, un ambiente algo nostálgico y que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Fueron guiados a un pequeño estudio con un gran sofá de cuero blanco, estaban rodeado por repisas llenos de libros y objetos valiosos como jarrones y demás.

La asistente se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró para sugerirle al cocinero servirles un aperitivo y té, lo cual ambos aceptaron con gusto.

En ese pequeño tiempo a solas Adrien se encargó de calmar los chispeantes nervios de su _princess_ , a pesar que se le veía más calmada y decidida; aún tenía las manos heladas y se mordía seguidamente los labios.

Y como buena pareja que era; él tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de tranquilizarla con un suave beso en esa boca que siempre parecía estarlo llamando, y ella siempre gustosa correspondió con dulzura.

Marinette al principio se sorprendió de que la besara en un lugar como ese, pero era incapaz de rechazar aquellos besos que siempre la llenaban de amor y era un bálsamo para su alma. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se dejó querer, podrían a ver pasado unas pocas semanas desde que se había mudado a la casa de Adrien, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez se cansaría de que demostrara su amor con sus labios y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Tan inmersos estaban en disfrutar del sabor embriagador del otro que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto dejando pasar una figura imponente.

—Guarden eso para más tarde por favor, me parece que aún estamos en horario supervisado.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron con un gran sobresalto en un manojo de nervios los dos.

—P-Papa yo…—balbució Adrien con el rostro ardiendo.

Gabriel arqueo una ceja aun con su semblante completamente serio—No trates de explicarme nada Adrien, entiendo su demostración de amor, pero creo que no podrás dejarla más embarazada aunque quisieras—dijo tranquilo señalando con la cabeza a la chica.

Ninguno de los dos podría ponerse más rojos aunque lo intentaran. Marinette cubrió su rostro mortificada, con suficiente vergüenza para el resto de su vida.

Paso algún rato para convencer a la joven de que su padre tenía un sentido del humor un poco extraño y que no debía de que preocuparse, hasta el propio Gabriel tuvo que asegurarle que era una simple broma, aunque era difícil saberlo porque siempre andaba mortalmente serio, parecía difícil de creer que el pudiera hacer tales cosas.

Pero ahora comprendida dónde provenía el raro sentido del humor de Adrien siendo Chat Noir…

Después de tranquilizarse un poco; Marinette pudo mirar al padre del chico sin morirse apenada, aunque en sus mejillas aún permanecían ese intenso color rojo.

La charla no fue incomoda pero si un poco tensa por parte de los jóvenes, ambos no comprendían del todo el estado de animo de Gabriel, hasta el mismo Adrien que era su hijo estaba confuso, ya que el diseñador se tomó la noticia con naturalidad, no festejo ni desaprobó la relación, simplemente la dejo estar con un leve encogimiento de hombros y una mirada impasible.

Marinette se sentía un poco triste y apretaba con firmeza la mano del rubio, ya que sabía que la indiferencia de su padre le iba afectar, ni siquiera el hecho de ser abuelo podría alegrar al hombre, una reacción muy distinta que la que tuvieron sus propios padres.

Pero a pesar de eso, Gabriel Agreste fue bastante generoso al informarles el plan completo de citas médicas para la joven Dupain-Cheng, hasta tenía programada la fecha y el costoso hospital donde quería que la chica diera a luz. Adrien no pudo negarse ante la estricta petición de su padre, porque muy en el fondo sabía que todo ese asunto le preocupaba, aunque por fuera se viera como un ser frio y calculador.

Nathalie le dio los papeles de las citas y el número del que sería ahora su doctor de cabecera. Ella lo sostuvo en sus manos sin saber que decir, jamás había pensado que sus bebes recibirían tal atención, por si fuera ella no aceptaría nada por tantos gastos, pero la silenciosa mirada de Adrien le pedía que aceptara por el bien de los mellizos, ya que podría ser un embaraza con riesgo a pesar que las posibilidades fueran pequeñas…

Adrien no quería arriesgarse con nada.

Al finalizar la conversación, la pareja se puso de pie al igual que su anfitrión. Marinette le dio respectivamente las gracias sin muchas complicaciones al hablar por primera vez desde que llegaron.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

La pelinegra trago hondo y asintió nerviosa, rezando para que la presencia de su _Kitty_ siguiera dándole fuerzas.

—¿Dónde ha comprado el vestido que lleva puesto, si se me permite saber?—pregunto implacable observando el intrincado pero hermoso diseño.

La aludida parpadeo varias veces y observando su vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas en una caída suelta y en hondas, este era holgado desde la parte bajas de sus pechos al estilo de pre-mama donde apenas podía notarse su embarazo, era de mangas cortas y muy fresco, de diseños florales con los pétalos delicadamente diseñados en tonos rosas y rojos en un fondo blanco y un azul claro.

Marinette alzo nuevamente la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—Lo diseñe yo señor Agreste—dijo procurando que no le temblara la voz por los nervios.

El padre de Adrien asintió en silencio con aprobación—Tiene talento, quizás en un futuro nos veamos más seguido de lo que usted cree.

Adrien suspiro aliviado al captar el mensaje y una sonrisa deslumbro sus labios y agradeció a su padre en silencio y este le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Tuvo que sacar a Marinette casi arrastrada porque la joven seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión y en estado de shock al tratar de entender lo que le quiso decir su futuro suegro.

Después de salir de la mansión; Adrien la abrazo con ternura y ella le correspondió. Ambos estaban felices de que todo saliera prácticamente bien aunque al principio los pillaran con las manos en la masa…

Pero nada terminaba allí… ahora venía pasar la prueba final y que a los dos sinceramente le daba pánico por igual.

Y era enfrentar a Alya…

No era para menos… el día en que se reunieron, optaron por una cafetería con un ambiente agradable y con buen café y panecillos deliciosos.

Cuando ambos súper héroes llegaron al lugar, ya la morena y su novio habían llegado. Los ojos esmeraldas observaron a los azul cielo, dándose valor al uno al otro antes de sentarse en la mesa con sus dos amigos en frente.

Tanto Alya como Nino estaban con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con una ceja arqueada cada uno. Al moreno le parecía divertido imitar a su novia, no es como si Adrien no tuviera cosas importantes que nunca le conto porque respetaba su vida privada… pero él no se lo tomaba una falta tan grave de vida o muerte como la pelirroja lo hacía parecer.

Ella siempre tenía que estar enterada de todo y sobretodo de Marinette que era su amiga del alma.

—¿Y bien?—hablo primero la reportera, con su postura increblantable.

—Pues bien Alya veras…—comenzó a decir la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa, en cambio Adrien parecía que iba a morir asesinado en su asiento por la mirada fulminante de su amiga.

Hasta el rubio podía comenzar a sentir la muerte cerca.

Debió escribir un testamento antes de salir…

La morena alzo su mano en señal de que se detuviera ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, esta señalo al rubio—Se lo preguntaba a Agreste—dijo con voz engañosamente tranquila.

Adrien trago nervioso y miro intranquilo como Nino le hacía señas, como pasaba su dedo índice por su cuello en señal de que estaba bien frito, volvió a tragar nervioso tratando de reunir más valor, no imaginaba que la pelea con Hawk Moth en persona fuera así de dura.

Con un profundo suspiro de derrota el tomo la decisión de ir por un camino peligroso pero que sería lo mejor sin revelar su identidad de héroe— Mira Alya sé que nada de que lo que pueda decirte podrá hacerte cambia de parecer—el alzo las manos en son de paz cuando la pelirroja estrecho la mirada—Las cosas en nuestra relación se dieron en situaciones un poco extrañas y fue algo difícil en algunos sentidos, pero siempre nuestro amor a podido contra toda barrera—dijo colando su mano en su pecho, encima de su corazón— Y te puedo asegurar aquí y ahora que amo a Marinette con todo mi alma y eso jamás va a cambiar, primero permitiría que me arrancaras la piel a tiras-murmuro ahora observando a la chica que lo traía loco y le tomo suavemente la mano con una sonrisa, viendo como los ojos azul cielo de Marinette brillaban con cariño, enternecida por sus palabras.

La pelinegra no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a su pareja del cuello, mientras que Adrien rodeaba su cintura y la estrechaba a él con dicha.

Con esa demostración de amor Alya por fin pudo suspirar y relajarse un poco—Muy bien Adrien, estas a salvo…—cuando el pareció asentir con entusiasmo; ella volvió a señalarle amenazadoramente inclinándose sobre la mesa—Pero aun así no se libraran tal facil ninguno de los dos—dijo apuntando también a su amiga.

—Sabes que lo sentiré por siempre Alya-murmuro apenada la ojiazul—Pero sabes que serás la madrina de bodas.

—Eso estaba por hecho chica desde que me hablaste por primera vez de Adrien con mirada soñadora hace años—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adrien se rio al ver el sonrojo en su _lady_ y le beso la mejilla con ternura.

—Vamos bro, no pensé que eras muy apasionado e intenso… vaya que si recuperaron muy bien el tiempo perdido al parecer—hablo Nino compartiendo con la morena risas y miradas cómplices.

La recién pareja se ruborizaron hasta las orejas.

¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía que tener una mente pervertida?

Después del nuevo bochorno la plática entre los cuatros fue de maravilla. A Alya le hacía mucha ilusión los futuros pequeños que tendría su mejor amiga y le lanzaba miradas indirectas a Nino y este enrojecía avergonzado.

Adrien aprovechaba la oportunidad de lanzarle miradas burlonas y diciendo que el mismo podría darle ciertos consejos…

Hasta que Marinette le dio un estatequieto con un ligero pellizco, ocasionando que el rubio se quejara con dramatismo, Alya y Nino rieron mientras que la pelinegra suspiraba masajeándose las sienes ante su gatito exagerado.

Esperaba que con el correr de los meses todo saliera de maravilla y eso habría que descubrirlo…

'

 **Catbugs cuatro meses**

'

La futura madre se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama pensando con algo de ansiedad, era algo tarde y debería estar hace mucho tiempo dormida, pero por más que lo intentara no podía conciliar el sueño por dos sencillas razones y una de ella era un tanto vergonzosa…

La primera era que estaba preocupada por su gatito, él estaba haciendo patrullaje solo y eso la dejaba de los nervios ya que el había insistido que ella podría transformase en Ladybug solo si fuera extremadamente necesario ya que Tikki aun podía proteger a los bebes y ocultar su vientre más abultado, aunque en un mes más eso ya no podría ser posible… y eso le preocupaba, Chat Noir era fuerte pero aun así las cosas podrían salírsele de las manos.

Lo amaba con todo su ser como para que a él le pasara algo.

Y la segunda pues… no sabía si era por el embarazo u otra cosa, pero su libido estaba al tope y su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible a cualquier mínimo rose.

Había pasado unas horas dando vueltas en la cama maldiciendo su organismo y al condenado gato por ser tan sexy y tener un cuerpo para el pecado, la hacía imaginar cosas indecentes y demasiados pervertidas.

—Marinette ¿Estas bien? Tienes las mejillas coloradas—pregunto con inocencia la Kwami.

Observo como su pequeña amiga se acercaba flotando a su costado con una mirada soñolienta, y parpadeando confundida se tocó el rostro y efectivamente estaba algo caliente.

—Lo siento Tikki, estoy perfectamente—Sí, perfectamente podría lanzarse contra Adrien en cualquier momento que el pobre chico apareciera.

—Está bien, avísame si necesitas algo—dijo bostezando y volviendo al lugar donde tenía su propio cajón acondicionando como una mini habitación.

Marinette se puso de pie y camino un par de pasos hasta la ventana abierta, donde la luz de la luna la bañaba, ella vio el rico paisaje que le brindaba Paris, para luego bajar la vista a su vientre un poco más grande que lo normal, pero siendo mellizos no era extrañar que creciera aún más rápido, en poco tiempo iba a estar como una pelota.

Esperaba que su gatito siguiera viéndola atractiva…

— _Prrrrrrinces_ ¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella jadeo sorprendida alejándose de un salto de la ventana, su mano voló a su pecho donde su corazón dio un peligroso salto.

Afuera se encontraba un par de ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con bastante intensidad.

—Me asustaste _Chaton_ —murmuro con un ligero mohín en los labios.

El gato negro se rio suavemente. Chat Noir estaba colgando de cabeza con ayuda de su bastón.

—Acaso… ¿Me estabas esperando?—murmuro moviendo sugerentemente las cejas.

—No—respondió dándole la espalda para que no viera su notorio sonrojo. Tenía un orgullo que mantener.

—Mi sentido gatuno me dice que si—dijo el casi en un ronroneo sin moverse de su posición, le encantaba observarla con solo la luna alumbraba su encanto femenino.

—Tu sentido gatuno se fue de paseo junto con tu sentido del humor.

—Vamos _My Lady_ , ven a darle un beso a tu súper gato.

Ella lo observo sobre su hombro, y trago con dificultad, debía admitir que él se veía devastadoramente atractivo, en esa posición podría ver claramente los músculos de sus brazos trabajando para mantener el agarre en su arma, y no parecía estar exhausto por el esfuerzo. También se podían adivinar el cincelado y buen trabajado contorno de su cuerpo tras ese traje ajustado, y su melena rubia se mecía suavemente con el viento.

Y dios… su sonrisa ladina con esa dentadura perfectamente blanca con ligeros colmillos alargados la hacían que las rodillas se le pusieran flojas.

Y esos malditos ojos felinos… la iban a volver loca.

Al diablo con el orgullo.

Se dio la vuelta del todo y redujo las distancias entre ellos rápidamente, tomo del cascabel a un sorprendido Chat y lo jalo hacia ella para estampar sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan apasionado que el pobre gato casi suelta el agarre de su bastón.

Al separarse por la falta de aire este estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando incrédulo a su chica. En cambio Marinette le sonrió sensualmente y le susurro con voz sexy— _Gatito_ … ven y tómame.

El trago hondo—P-Pero _My lady_ , los b-bebes….

Consiguió ponerle nervioso… excelente.

—Tendremos cuidado como siempre—respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—Pero me tomaras aquí y ahora— dijo antes de atraerlo nuevamente hacia su boca hambrienta.

Y con ansias y aceptando al fin, ambos hicieron el amor con entrega como muchas veces habían hecho, pero esta vez la heroína parecía insaciable y eso duro por varios días más.

El casi que no podía caminar y ella como si no hubiera pasado nada se le volvía a lanzar en cima.

Si, definitivamente que tu chica está embarazada eso significara que puede que en cierto punto se vuelva una maquina adicta a los placeres carnales…

Al parecer Marinette no lo dejaría salir de la habitación o de la cama en un buen tiempo.

'

 **Catbugs cinco meses**

'

Con paso rápido Adrien entro a la amplia habitación donde su futura bella esposa lo aguardaba recostada en la cama con tantas almohadas que parecía una nube. Ella al verle le sonrió radiante y sus ojos como el cielo se iluminaron de alegría infinita.

Pero no por el…

Si no por la bandeja de galletas de chocolate que traía en sus manos.

—¿Ya te dije que te amo _Kitty_?—murmuro con emoción la pelinegra.

Adrien rio por lo bajo y se acercó a la cama para dejarle la bandeja de humeantes y recién hechas galletas—Solo cuando te conviene _princess_ —respondió dándole un suave meso en la frente.

Sonrió divertido cuando Marinette comenzó a engullir las galletas con un placer inigualable, hace poco el apetito de ella se había normalizado y alguno de los antojos salieron a la luz y el encantado le preparaba lo que su amada quisiera.

Era como una compensación, por no permitirle ser Ladybug y aún más cuando unos malestares en su espalda comenzó afectarla, por eso el montón de almohadas…

Quizás la consentía un poquito.

Pero es que ella era su mundo entero.

—Menos mal que no sufres antojos de camembert.

Marinette sonrió con malicia y llevo sus dedos a su mentón con una mirada pensativa—Hmm… ¿Acaso dijiste camembert?

—No Mari, no por favor—murmuro el rubio totalmente aterrado.

Ella se rio negando con la cabeza, a veces hacerle bromas a su gatito era demasiado divertido, palmeo la cama a su lado para que le hiciera compañía.

Él se subió a la cama al lado de ella, realmente aliviado de que el amor por ese queso apestoso fuera una simple broma, se recostó de lado a la altura de ahora más abultado vientre, cualquiera diría que tendría más de cinco meses.

—¿Están ricas?

Ella contesto algo que realmente no supo descifrar ya que tenía la boca llena de galletas y el de buena gana se rio al verla tan adorable y ahora con un tierno rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Marinette trago con suavidad y algo apenada de que la hubiera visto tragando como una anaconda; después de limpiarse las migajas; le respondió más civilizadamente— Si, están estupendamente deliciosas, gracias gatito—se inclinó hasta donde su gran estomago se lo permitió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Ella adoraba cuando a veces un poco del carácter de Adrien se volvía algo tímido y a él también se le coloreaban las mejillas a pesar que su sonrisa felina no se esfumaba.

Milagrosamente Marinette compartió las galletas con su compañero y casi al acabar ella se quedó quieta al sentir un movimiento muy notorio, Adrien la observo curioso hasta que ella se volvió a iluminar los ojos llevando su mano a su vientre.

—Creo que los estoy sintiendo moverse—dijo con un tono de emoción en su voz.

El rubio se incorporó apoyando su peso en los codos y con una expresión de dicha también poso la mano en el vientre de la chica, pero comenzó a desilusionarse cuando no sintió absolutamente nada.

—Creo que los bebes no quieren a papa Chat—murmuro con un suave suspiro.

Marinette le sonrió con ternura y aguantando las ganas de reír por el leve puchero que su gatito intentaba ocultar, ella poso su mano encima de la de él y la arrastro hasta donde creía que podría a ver movimientos—Solo espera papa ansioso.

Y a los pocos segundos es aquel punto se sintió una suave pero muy notoria patadita.

Los ojos de Adrien resplandecieron y el apoyo su mejilla aun lado de su mano en aquel vientre donde sus hijos crecían día a día—Aquí esta papa mis pequeños _Catbugs_ —susurro con amor cerrando sus ojos para tratar de percibir cualquier otro movimiento.

Al poco tiempo se les unió Tikki y Plagg, los tres estaban prácticamente abrazando su abultado estomago ansiosos por sentir cualquier movimiento de los mellizos.

Ella rio con suavidad, ahora en adelante eso podría repetirse mucho más seguido.

Solo esperaba que los tres no le dieran por caerle encima cada vez que sintiera alguna patadita.

'

 **Catbugs seis meses**

'

Se dio cuenta que algo curioso comenzó a pasar casi siempre cuando se encontraba sin Adrien en la gran casa, a su puerta siempre le llegaba algún obsequio y siempre era relacionado con la maternidad o para sus bebes.

Y eran regalos costosos, el Gorila que aún seguía siendo el chofer y guardaespaldas del rubio y ahora la cuidaba cuando el gato no estaba. El gigantesco hombre le subía los paquetes a su habitación. Ella estaba genuinamente sorprendida de quien pudiera enviar tan costosos regalos, pero el único que se le ocurrió fue que Adrien estaba haciendo de las suyas, la verdad que era emocionante cada vez que recibía uno y el modelo pareció darse cuenta de su ilusión abrir uno nuevo, por eso mismo ella se quedó en silencio agradeciendo lo bondadoso que era el, aunque más de la mitad pensaba donarlo, porque era demasiada ropa de bebe y entre otros artículos.

Dejando eso de lado, estaba sumamente aburrida, extrañaba sus aventuras como Ladybug, saltar de edificio en edifico y admirar a todo París desde las alturas.

Las únicas veces que podía transformarse era cuando Adrien siendo Chat Noir; le traía el Akuma en un pequeño frasco y ella debía de purificarlo, después de eso el insistía en que se quitara el traje porque sabía que en un descuido ella se daría a la fuga para disfrutar del tan acostumbrado placeres que le otorgaban sus poderes. Y ella con un puchero de niña pequeña aceptaba a regañadientes.

No era que se quejara de que Adrien la tratara como a una reina, pero no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse estancada en un sitio sin hacer casi nada.

Claro, ambos acostumbraban a salir en el día a un parque o comer helado, pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo en la noche y con su querido yo yo…

Una noche ella estaba esperando su llegada de otra patrulla, mientras suspiraba con melancolía al ver las calles iluminadas desde la ventana, extrañando como nunca las salidas a esas altas horas de la noches y el la fresca brisa nocturna moviera sus cabellos.

—Buenas noches _My princess_.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amado y giro el rostro para verlo de pie en su bastón que estaba incrustado en la pared, este la miraba galante y con una gran rosa roja en sus manos.

—Buenas noches _Chaton_ —murmuro aceptando el regalo con ternura, aquel chico no dejaba de enamorarla cada día más.

Chat se inclinó y con su gran sonrisa y con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro le hablo muy cerca de su odio—Te tengo un regalo Mari.

Marinette lo observo curiosa mirando la flor ¿Acaso ese no era un excelente regalo?—¿A qué te refieres?

Él se enderezo con una postura sensual, agarrando su cola y haciéndola girar en círculos—Es una sorpresa, por eso tengo que vendarte los ojos y que confíes en mí.

Ella arqueo una ceja—¿A dónde piensas llevarme Adrien?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

El llevo uno de sus dedos enguantados a sus propios labios en un gesto de silencio—Shh eso lo averiguaras pronto.

Curiosa y muy emocionada termino accediendo. Fue bastante cómico dejarse vendar por el felino ya que este aprovecho para esparcirle besos en las mejillas, cuello y cualquier lugar que su piel estuviese al descubierto, hasta le había hecho cosquillas en el proceso.

Cuando estuvo vendada y bien abrigada (O eso creía ella ya que sintió como en coloco una tela pesada en sus hombros) en la cargo sin problemas estilo nupcial. Marinette se aferró a su cuello con el corazón palpitante de expectación.

Sintió el viento frio en su rostro y los movimientos agiles pero cuidadosos que el hacía al saltar, teniendo mucho cuidado de no poner en riesgo a sus pequeños.

La sensación era muy gratificante, su piel se erizo ante el placer de sentir todo aquello de nuevo, era algo absolutamente indescriptible y que siempre había disfrutado de ser heroína.

Pero eso paro cuando Chat se detuvo, ella trato de disimular su desilusión al darse cuenta que el paseo se había acabado. La venda seguramente era para que ella no se mareara por la altura. Adrien había sido muy considerado en otorgarle esa pequeña salida a pesar que estaba muy lejos de lo que ella realmente deseaba…

—Listo _princess_ , llegamos—dijo el bajándola lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron en suelo.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda?—por lo menos en su voz no se notaba la lucha entre nostalgia y emoción que sentía en ese mismo instante.

—Puuurrrrsupuesto—murmuro apegándola a él y posando su mano en su gran vientre redondeadolo con absoluto cariño.

Marinette llevo sus dedos a la tela y se la aparto con lentitud esperando ver las paredes azules de su habitación, pero se quedó con la respiración atascada en la garganta cuando descubrió que estaban en la sima de la torre Eiffel. El paisaje era tal y como lo recordaba, con la luces de diferentes colores alumbrando la ciudad dándole un toque mágico y las personas caminado pacíficamente solas o en grupos, era la vista que había estado añorando desde hace unos meses.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas no derramadas, mientras que Chat observaba cada una de sus reacciones y sonreía con ternura.

—Sé qué te parece que estar encarcelada y que soy demasiado sobreprotector—comenzó a decir llevando su mano enguantada a su rostro, mirando esos posos azules—Por eso quise traerte aquí a pesar que una parte de mi piensa que estoy loco por ponerte en peligro, pero te amo demasiado como para verte con esa mirada melancólica por las noches—retiro con dedos gentiles algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ella le sonrió con el corazón hinchado de puro amor— _C_ ontigo jamás estaré en peligro _Silly Kitty_ , gracias por todo esto.

Y ante la maravillosa vista y con las estrellas y la luna de testigo, se dieron un tierno y duradero beso.

—¿Quizás puedas traerme más adelante?—murmuro con esperanzas la pelinegra tras separarse de sus labios.

—Pero _My lady_ no creo poder cargarte después con tan facilid… ¡Auch!

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda?—dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada después de darle un golpe en el brazo.

—Este no… yo ehm…

Ahora el cielo nocturno era testigo de cómo Marinette casi estrangulaba a Chat Noir con su propia cola.

'

 **Catbugs siente meses**

'

¿Y el había creído que los antojos de Marinette por las galletas había sido fácil de complacer?

Pero que equivocado había estado…

El hecho de que supiera cocinar no significaba que la tarea será mucho más sencilla… por el contrario, había cosas que él tenía que mandar a comprar o salir el mismo siendo Chat Noir para satisfacer los gustos de su compañera.

Como por ejemplo veinticincos sabores distintos de helados, pizza a la dos de la mañana, una ensalada de frutas completa a las cinco y tantas cosas más que había perdido la cuenta.

Y si él estaba ocupado, pues Marinette simplemente se levantaba con su abultado vientre a rebuscar en la cocina ella misma, ya que ella gracias a sus padres sabía muchas recetas de panes y dulces.

Más de una vez la había conseguido a altas horas de la madrugada preparando panecillos de dulce de leche con la excusa que no quería molestarlo más con sus raros antojos. Pero él le había sonreído y la había echado una mano, jugando entre risas a lanzarse harina.

Toda la cocina y ellos mismos quedaron blancos como fantasmas.

Adrien disfrutaba muchísimo ver a su _princess_ radiante, su cabello había crecido un poco más y estaba más brillante que nunca al igual que sus ojos. Su vientre ahora era mucho más abultado y ahora ella no podía ni mirarse los pies, eso le causaba risa y ternura a la vez, su dulce chica florecía cada día más y él era realmente afortunado por tenerla con él.

Hasta que aquel fatídico día llego…

—Adrien…

—¿Si _My lady_?

Observo como Marinette bajaba la vista y movía sus manos nerviosa.

—Tengo otro antojo.

Él le sonrió acercándose a ella para abrazarla con ternura, ya acostumbrado con los incontables antojos de ella—Lo que sea para complacerte, dime ¿Que deseas esta vez?

—¿Camembert…?—murmuro muy bajito.

Oh pero él la escucho bien.

Adrien se levantó de un salto con la mano en su corazón mirando con pánico al amor de su vida—Dime que es otra broma por amor al cataclismo Marinette—dijo con el rostro pálido.

Marinette negó suavemente con la cabeza aun sin mirarlo a los ojos. Al parecer iba muy enserio.

Lo peor de todo fue que al traerle el apestoso queso; Plagg se unió al festín comentando con la pelinegra lo grandioso y sabroso que era ese manjar.

—Te lo dije chico, ella es perrrfecta, ¡le gusta el Camembert!—comento el Kwami en el hombro de Marinette mientras ella le daba un nuevo trozo y esta se reía con diversión.

El rubio observo la escena con escalofríos jurando que debía de tener la frente sombreada de morado.

Casi se arrodillaba en el suelo implorando que ese antojo al maldito queso se esfumara y no volviera jamás.

'

 **Catbugs ocho meses**

'

Marinette se revolvió entre las sabanas, giro su cuerpo al otro lado mientras suspiraba con frustración, volvió a repetir la acción un par de veces más antes que se diera finalmente por vencida.

No podía dormir.

Observo el techo mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por su vientre abultado, al parecer sus pequeños decidieron que esa noche no la iban a dejar dormir, y no era que conciliar el sueño fuera muy sencillo teniendo la barriga tan grande y los dolores de espalda continuos…

Pero los mellizos no se lo ponían fácil tampoco.

Con un nuevo suspiro giro a su izquierda donde Adrien dormía plácidamente boca abajo.

Tonto afortunado.

—Gatito…—murmuro toqueteando el hombro de su compañero.

Él se movió ligeramente antes de quedarse nuevamente quieto.

Marinette frunció los labios y esta vez decidió ser un poco menos delicada, tomando su brazo y agitándolo un poco más fuerte mientras volvía a susurrar su nombre. Y nuevamente la reacción del rubio fue un murmullo incomprensible y volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

Ya harta decidió tomar medidas—¡Adrien!—grito muy cerca de su oído.

El grito despertó de golpe al felino que se levantó sobresaltado con el corazón en la garganta mirando alarmado a su lady aun soñoliento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Los bebes?! ¡¿Ya vienen?! ¡Plagg transfórmame!

Ella alzo una ceja cuando observo a Adrien transformarse en el felino en traje de cuero apretado, apretó los labios para evitar reírse cuando el pobre chico comenzó a buscar en la habitación algún indicio de problemas, cuando registro que nada malo pasaba volvió su mirada esmeralda algo soñolienta hacia Marinette.

—No puedo dormir…—dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

El súper héroe dejo escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y llevo su mano a su pecho—Uff _My lady_ no me asustes así, por un momento pensé que un Akuma venia al mismo tiempo que los bebes—dijo con un leve aire de dramatismo.

Ella rio pero luego su sonrisa murió y la reemplazo un aire triste—Lo siento por despertarte por algo de tan poca cosa.

Chat se apresuró a ir a su lado, volviendo a recostarse en la cama y tomarla entre sus brazos—No digas eso _Princess_ , si tú no puedes dormir entonces yo te acompañare hasta que lo consigas—dijo con dulzura.

Pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario a lo que el rubio quería, ella se echó a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa Mari? ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto alarmándose.

Marinette negó con entusiasmo mientras sollozaba—Es que tú eres demasiado bueno conmigo, y-yo no te merezco—murmuro ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Impresionando el deshizo su transformación y Plagg se escabullo lejos del drama de humanos en que estaban envueltos.

Adrien trato de que ella alzara su mirada pero fue inútil porque ella se negaba abandonar su posición—Marinette… sabes que eso no es así, tú lo eres todo para mí, nos merecemos el uno al otro—le murmuro acariciando su suave cabellera azulada-Siempre estuvimos destinados, desde ese día bajo la lluvia.

La ojiazul seguía aferrada en su camiseta y al ver que no daba resultado el decidió contarle algo que quizás capte su atención.

— _My lady_ ¿Sabes por qué alguna vez te dije que tengo siete vidas y no nueve?

Ella volvió a negar suavemente mientras los sollozos disminuían un poco.

—Porque una de mis vidas se fue en el momento en que tu siendo Ladybug entraste en las fauces de aquel T-Rex, creí que te había perdido para siempre a pesar que no sabía quién eras en realidad—relato con voz suave, complacido de que el llanto hubiera cesado y la pelinegra alzara su rostro para observarlo sorprendida.

—¿Y la segunda vida?—pregunto con curiosidad con la voz levemente quebrada y entre leves hipos.

Adrien le sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sintiera algo caliente por lo que estaba a punto de decirle—Hace algunos años, estando ambos en nuestra forma civil vi como en la calle te lanzaste a la autopista al rescatar a un gatito sin importar los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad, lo hiciste con mucha agilidad debo admitir, pero rayos me diste un susto de muerte—dijo riendo nervioso ante el recuerdo, la joven no sabía que el había presenciado el momento, pero el jamás se le iba a olvidar—En ese entonces no sabía que tú también me gustabas siendo Marinette, pero sí que estaba confundido con mis sentimientos y me falto muy poco por haberte tomado entre mis manos y sacudirte por lo imprudente que fuiste y besarte al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez ella sonrió con timidez—Si hubieras hecho eso creo que me hubiera desmayado de la emoción.

El beso sus mejillas húmedas—Ahora que lo veo creo que tienes razón _Princess_ , hubiera sido catastrófico—dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía suavemente.

—Me pregunto qué pensaste cuando Alix siendo TimeBreaker me toco y quede paralizado en el tiempo—dijo el divagando.

Entonces los ojos de Marinette volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, dando rienda suelta nuevamente al llanto.

Y así fue como metió la pata…

Nunca le rescuerdes a tu compañera embarazada momentos tristes estando tan sensible.

Nunca.

Si no quieres ahogarte en su mar de lagrimas.

'

 **Catbugs nueve meses**

'

—No Adrien.

—Por favor _My lady_ —suplico con su mejor cara de gatito degollado.

Ella resoplo al verlo, no caería en eso ni de chiste. En ese momento estaban decidiendo el nombre de los mellizos, ahora sabían que sería un niño y una niña, pero Adrien se le metió el complejo de Chat nuevamente y no paraba de decir tonterías.

—Pero suena súper lindo.

—El niño no se llamara "Chat Noir dos o Chat Noir la secuela" ni en broma es gracioso.

El no pudo evitar reírse ante lo ridículo que sonaba, pero le encantaba ver a su _lady_ sonrojada de la exasperación.

—Bien bien, ¿Pero si me dejaras ponerle nombre al barón?—pregunto con ilusión.

Marinette lo evaluó, el rubio se encontrada sentado en el suelo al frente de ella en una pose de piernas cruzadas y las manos en los tobillos, tal cual como Chat, en cambio ella estaba en una mecedora, tenían rato en esa conversación pero Adrien no podría estar en modo serio ni aunque lo intentara…

La pelinegra suspiro ante lo que diría, esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones en el futuro por eso—Esta bien _Chaton_ —pero antes que su compañero le hubiera dado tiempo de alegarse, ella lo señalo amenazadoramente con el dedo—Pero cuidado con el nombre, por tu bien espero que elijas uno normal y me lo digas antes de firmar los papeles de nacimiento.

Adrien asintió con energía muy feliz por la noticia, ya que en realidad si tenía el nombre perfecto aunque su chica lo desconocía por el momento.

—¿Y tú _princess_? ¿Ya escogiste un nombre para nuestra pequeña?—dijo acercándose un poco más a ella apoyando su barbilla en la rodilla de Marinette.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente—De hecho…

En eso Tikki hizo acto de aparición tan inoportuna como a veces lo era su compañero gatuno—Marinette tiene pensado los nombres de sus futuros hijos juntos desde que te conoció Adrien.

—¡Por dios Tikki!—dijo Marinette avergonzada.

—Y la del hámster también—agrego la pequeña criatura roja entre risillas.

Adrien rio divertido y enternecido a la vez apoyando su mano en el redondo vientre, claro la risa murió cuando Plagg también apareció.

—¿Quieren saber lo que es patético al cuadrado? Pues ver y escuchar a este muchacho enfrente de su poster de Ladybug y preguntándole cuantos hijos tendrían juntos y cual tipo de mascota le gustaría tener—dijo Plagg con una sonrisa de lo más burlona.

Marinette se mordió el labio aguantando la risa mientras miraba al rubio con una ceja alzada. Este con el rostro rojo agarro a su Kwami de la cola amenazándolo que se quedaría si el queso apestoso por una semana si seguía revelando cosas vergonzosas de su pasado.

Más tarde ese día Adrien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena con una sonrisa tonta que no podía dejar de tener, no era culpa de él, estaba inmensamente feliz y muy emocionado de la pronta llegada de sus hijos y más aun sabiendo el nombre que tendría su pequeño niño lo llenaba de emoción.

—¡Adrien!—lo llamo la pelinegra desde la sala.

—¿Si Mari?—respondió aun sin dejar de cortar los ingredientes.

—¡C-Código Lucky Charm!

De la impresión se le resbalo el cuchillo de las manos y casi la filosa arma fue a parar a sus pies descalzos si no fuera por sus grandes reflejos felinos.

—Santo Cataclismo…—murmuro el con el corazón en la garganta del susto.

Hecho un manojo de nervios fue directo a donde su chica lo esperaba, Marinette se encontraba de pie a unos pocos metros del gran sillón, con las piernas ligeramente arqueadas y con un poso de líquido a sus pies, ella alzo la mirada entre ansiosa y adolorida llevando su mano a la parte baja de su prominente vientre.

Todo desde de allí fue un corre corre, Adrien se puso ropa más decente y calzado sus pies a la velocidad de súper héroe mientras hacía llamadas al hospital y a sus amigos y familiares.

Preparo el auto y la lleno con todo lo necesario para ella y sus pequeños y fueron volando prácticamente por la autopista con Marinette insultándolo del dolor y que todo era culpa de el por haberla dejado muy embarazada.

Como si ella no hubiese participado…

Claro ni se le ocurrió decirle eso en voz alta, porque en su estado ella muy fácilmente podría querer estrangularlo con el cinturón de seguridad.

Al llegar al hospital todo el proceso fue sumamente rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían ingresado a la pelinegra y el aguardaba en la sala de espera como un gato enjaulado estando demasiado nervioso y pálido por cualquier cosa que podría salir mal…

Él y sus pensamientos negativos, solo esperaba y rezaba que todo fuera de maravilla.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los padres de la chica y sus amigos dieran acto de aparición, hasta quedo perplejo cuando su propio padre se presentó con su típico semblante impasible, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada porque fue llamado al interior de la sala ya que Marinette estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Adrien entro con voluntad de hierro, pero su corazón se derritió cuando vio a su hermosa _princess_ con una expresión de dolor y su rostro rojo del esfuerzo, en seguida fue a su lado para sostener su mano y entrelazarlas.

—Aquí estoy _My lady_ —le murmuro besando su sudorosa frente.

Marinette entreabrió los ojos para mirarle y dedicarle aunque se una media sonrisa—Pues te aviso desde ya gatito, que a la próxima das a luz tu—comento antes de gemir ante una nueva contracción.

Él se rio nervioso, porque sabía que jamás tendría el valor para hacer todo lo que su pobre chica estaba pasando.

Los minutos fueron pasando y a la pelinegra se le dio instrucciones de comenzar a pujar, mientras era rodeada por varias enfermeras que recibirían preparadas a los nuevos recién llegados.

Adrien podría jurar que después de eso tendría que apuntarle la mano, porque la ojiazul se la apretaba con tanta fuerza que a se preguntaba si no tenía el traje de Ladybug, pero igual aguantaba por ella, porque eso era lo mínimo que él podía hacer aparte de brindarle fuerzas estando a su lado.

—Aquí viene…—murmuro el doctor que se encargaba entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Un llanto se empezó a oír por toda la habitación, tan fuerte y saludable que Adrien temió desmayarse en ese mismo instante. Marinette sonreía a pesar que estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo y sabía que nada había terminado allí…

Él bebe fue sostenido por una enfermera para que se encargaba de lavar a la pequeña criatura.

—Muy bien señorita Dupain-Cheng, vamos con el segundo.

Al hablarle la chica no perdió tiempo y comenzó con la siguiente labor rezando para que le quedaran fuerzas para que su segundo hijo naciera.

Paso bastante rato hasta que el segundo mellizo viniera al mundo, pero esta vez este bebe no lloro. Y ambos padres se miraron con temor cuando observaron como otras asistentes se lo llevaban para repetir el procedimiento que con su hermanita.

—No se preocupen, el niño está bien, solo que se niega a dar tal escandalo como su hermana—comento el Doctor con una sonrisa mientras se encargaba de verificar el estado de la madre.

Adrien suspiro de alivio mientras apoyaba su frente con la de la joven—Oh Marinette no creo poder pasar por esta angustia de nuevo—dijo con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos esmeraldas se podía apreciar el brillo de felicidad pero también de preocupación.

—¿Tú crees?—respondió ella sarcástica con un hilo de voz apenas audible por el cansancio, pero igual le correspondió la sonrisa.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron con dos pequeños bultos envueltos en dos mantas de diferente color, uno rosa y el otro azul.

—Aquí tienes sus dos pequeños ángeles—dijo una de las enfermeras.

Ellas colocaron a los bebes en los brazos de la madre, uno a cada lado. Ella observo con emoción el cabello increíblemente rubio de los mellizos, ambos tenían los ojitos cerrados así que aún no podían adivinar el color de sus hermosos ojos.

El padre se inclinó al ver a sus pequeños y llevo uno de sus dedos a las regordetes mejillas de la niña—Son bellísimos…—murmuro repitiendo la acción con el niño—Creo que voy a llorar _princess_.

Marinette rio con suavidad, estaba extremadamente feliz—Quien lo diría, salieron igualitos a ti _Chaton_.

Adrien sonrió radiante—Vamos a ver si tienes suerte la próxima vez _Bugaboo_ —dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba de dicha—Hazlos pasar Adrien, creo que si no lo hacemos tumbaran esa puerta en cualquier momento—comento aun sin despegar los ojos de sus bebes.

Los padres de la chica fueron los primeros en pasar y se pusieron muy contentos con la vista de sus primeros nietos, Sabine y Tom estaban que morían de ternura ante tal maravilloso regalo, luego fueron Alya y Nino, la morena no tardo en sacarle unas estupendas fotos mientras Nino felicitaba al padre con un apretón de manos y un abrazo súper masculino a pesar que era muy emotivo para ellos.

Después de que se retiraron para dejar a la madre descansar, entro Gabriel Agreste, la pelinegra quedo muda del asombro al ver a su futuro suegro allí y Adrien solo le dedico una sonrisa algo culpable por no haberle mencionada nada al respecto.

El gran diseñador se acercó a la camilla y les dio muy cordialmente las felicitaciones a los nuevos padres, lo cual aceptaron con ligeras sonrisas.

—Papa quiero que conozcas a Enma—dijo el joven con mucho orgullo que aun permanecía al lado de su compañera.

Gabriel se inclinó ligeramente ante la beba y esta presintiendo que alguien la observaba; abrió sus ojitos que eran tan verdes y brillantes que quitaba la respiración. El hombre pasó sus dedos por la tersa y suave piel de la pequeña y esta sonrió iluminado el lugar.

—Se parece mucho a tu madre…—dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca y con una mirada melancólica, pero con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios severos.

Adrien y Marinette se observaron incrédulos, dándose cuenta que estaban viendo una faceta de su padre que casi nadie había visto en años.

—Lo sé, es hermosa…—murmuro sonriente con un leve asentimiento de cabeza— Y ahora te presento a Felix—el mismo orgullo inundo su voz.

—Tendrá el mismo carácter que su abuelo por lo que veo—dijo Gabriel en un tono de broma a ver los increíblemente ojos azules del niño, que a diferencia que su hermana él le agarro el dedo con su pequeña manita cuando intento tocarlo, el hombre no pudo evitar reírse suavemente ante el carácter del recién nacido.

La pareja se quedó con la boca abierta al oírlo reír, Adrien abrió la boca y en mudo movió sus labios que trataron de decir; "Por todo el cataclismo del mundo" y la pelinegra solo pudo estar feliz de que por fin ser abuelo le haya proporcionado la felicidad al hombre que vivió tanto tiempo en solitario.

Después de eso el diseñador se retiró, pero prometió que los visitaría, lo cual dejo aún más impresionado a los padres ya que no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

Al estar nuevamente a solas, el rubio arrastro una silla y tomo asiento mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño Felix—Gracias por todo Marinette, son hermosos... te amo.

Ella le sonrió bostezando con cansancio—Yo tambien te amo Adrien y gracias a ti por estar a mi lado.

Y los cuatro se quedaron profundamente dormidos como el comienzo de una maravillosa familia…

'

 **Cuatro años después…**

'

Criar mellizos no fue una tarea fácil cuando al mismo tiempo eran los súper héroes de Paris, pero juntos pudieron solventar cualquier obstáculo.

Los padres de Marinette y el padre de Adrien los visitaba a menudo y los tres consentían al extremo a sus nietos, sobre todo Gabriel que los llevaba de paseo y un montón de regalos, allí fue donde Marinette descubrió que el que le había estado dando obsequios en su embarazo fue su suegro, cuando se lo comento al rubio este quedo sorprendido pero feliz de que al final su padre siempre les importo.

Y ahora Gabriel también se integraba y se relacionaba más con su propio hijo lo cual completaba el círculo perfecto, todo seguía su curso a pesar que los años fueron difíciles para todo.

Ellos contrajeron matrimonio cuando los pequeños tuvieron seis meses, donde una foto de los cuatro adornaba la repisa de la recamara principal.

En ese tiempo Alya anuncio que estaba esperando un bebe y las amigas chillaron con alegría mientras entre las dos se dictaban concejos y demás. Nino y Adrien las observaron desde lejos con una radiante sonrisa cada uno por ser los hombres más afortunados del universo…

Una tarde la pareja Agreste se encontraban en el parque, viendo como sus niños jugaban, pero lastimosamente ya era la hora de volver a casa, así que Marinette los llamo.

La primera en acercarse con pasitos enérgicos fue Enma que sonreía muy feliz mientras su cabello rubio suelto danzaba en sus hombros.

—Mama, papa adivinen que—dijo la pequeña deteniéndose al frente de sus padres.

—Dime mi dulce—dijo la pelinegra agachándose a la altura de su hija.

—¡Felix tiene novia!—exclamo con entusiasmo.

—¡Eso no es verdad Enma!

Con paso tranquilo y con un semblante más serio que el de su hermana; se acercó el niño, que miraba a Enma con los ojos amenazantes. El cabello rubio de Felix le llegaba por el cuello y se rizaba en la parte de atrás y sus ojos azules brillaban con demasiada inteligencia.

Adrien rio ante el comportamiento de su hijo, porque a veces era demasiado tranquilo y no parecía un niño de cuatro años, más se parecía a Abu Gabriel que otra cosa.

Él también se agacho a la altura de mellizo para hablarle con voz genuinamente impresionada—¿Ah sí? ¿Y dime pequeño galán quien es la afortunada?

—¡Feliiiiiiix!

Los padres aguantaron las ganas de reír cuando vieron visiblemente como al niño le entraron unos escalofríos y su labio se fruncía en una mueca.

Al poco tiempo llego una niña un poco más pequeña que los mellizos, pero era absolutamente adorable, ya que su cabello era de un intenso azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos y su cabello estaba atado en dos pequeñas coletas. La pequeña se acercó corriendo hacia Felix y se le tiro al cuello en un gran abrazo de oso.

—Felix no me dejes solita—dijo la pequeña con una voz absolutamente tierna.

—Estabas mejor sola—murmuro el niño tratando de quitarse de encima a la niña.

Al darse cuenta que no estaban solos, la pequeña de coletas le sonrió a Adrien y Marinette—Hola soy Bridgette, ¿Ustedes son mis futuros suegros?—pregunto con inocencia.

—Oh Felix parece que has encontrado a tu Lady—Dijo Adrien riendo con ganas al ver el sonrojo notorio en el rostro de su hijo.

Mientras que Marinette regañaba a su esposo por ser tan poco discreto, pero admitía que le parecía adorable la niña junto con su pequeño, hacían una fantástica parejita.

Al parecer la historia podría volver a repetirse…

Tiiki y Plagg miraron la escena a escondidas y luego se sonrieron porque eso podría ser todo un hecho.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omg no puedo creer que haya terminado, y debo decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia :'3**

 **Y les aviso que no sera la ultima que haga de ellos, porque mientras mas uno escribe mas ideas zukulentas se le viene a la mente para crear mas ffc xD Quizas en el proximo ffc que siga sea de Felix y Bridgette? (En esa no sera hijo de Mari y Adrien) o hago otra de Marichat o Adrinette...? diganme en sus comentarios :D**

 **¡Finalmente nuevamente gracias a todas mis seguidoras por acompañarme en esta pervertida historia!**

 **Bueno nos veremos en otro ffc :3**

 **¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Pd: Y no olviden unirse nuestra pagina nueva en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffcs que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
